Hit List: Straight Through My Heart
by FlamesofDeath017
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter of the richest man in the country finds herself studying at Fairy Academy. While coping with the new environment. She finds out that she's in the hit list of 2 students from there opposing school. Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney. Will a certain pink haired boy save her or will he just add up to the people who wants to have her? RoLu/NaLu/StiCy VOTE
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys~! This is my first time writing a Fairy Tail fic. Other than what I'm used to writing so please be good to me.

_Summary:_

_Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter of the richest man in the country finds herself studying at Fairy Academy. While coping with the new environment. She finds out that she's in the hit list of 2 students from there opposing school. Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney. Will a certain pink haired boy save her or will he just add up to the people who wants have her? _

About the pairing you guys can vote that. There will be a voting poll in my profile on what pairings you want to have in this story and I'll just see on what I can do. Okay?

* * *

**Is this the life she really yearns for deep inside or is there something else she wants to have, that she can never achieve?**

* * *

The clicking of heels can be heard throughout the long hallway. Extravagant vases and pictures covered the equally beautiful walls of the large mansion. A mansion wasn't even enough to describe the place it was better to be called a kingdom.

Just then, a girl in the age of 17 appeared. Walking down the hallways with such elegance. Her blonde hair neatly tied up to a bun, brown eyes that glowed in the dark and her curvaceous figure that guys would kill for.

Although out of all that a frown was playing on her face.

The moment she stopped walking the hall was covered with a deafening silence. She held the doorknob on the door and twisted it open.

"Father, you called?" the girl asked in what seems like a whisper.

"How many times have I told you to knock before to enter?" Her father asked his voice rising in every word.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Well then, the reason I called you here is because there is going to be a change of schools that you are going to attend to Lucy." Her father explained while looking at her daughter like a hawk.

The said girl looked at her father in surprise. She was currently studying in an all-girls school and if memory serves her right. It was her father's decision to why she has been struggling to keep on studying there even if it's against her will. And from what she knows best._ 'Jude Heartfilia wants, Jude Heartfilia gets'_

"Wha-what school am I being transferred to?" Lucy asked once she got over her shock.

"Fairy Academy." Her father said and sat on the chair.

"Father, I don't mean to pry but may I ask the reason why the sudden change of school? I mean…you were the one who sent me to that all-girls school in the first place right?" Lucy asked curiously, while her fingers fiddled with her dress to ease her nervousness.

"Your mother's last request was for you to be happy, Lucy. She wanted you to be happy and have a normal life like everyone else. So, she looked for a better place for you to study and a place for you to make better friends." Her father replied with sincerity, his eyes never leaving his daughter's

"I-I understand."

"You may go. I still have some business to take care of and before I forget your classes start tomorrow. Your uniform will be with you in the morning."

She nodded in reply to her father and went to her room.

While in her room, Lucy sat down on her king-sized bed and looked blankly at the ceiling. Her blonde hair looked like a halo, surrounding her head as she lay on the silk covers on her bed.

'_I can't believe that my mother's last wish was for me to be happy. I was happy, though. __I was__. When she was alive everything just seems to be so easy and calm. But now that she's gone….. I'm oblivious as I always am. I don't even know if my father loves me because of his visible mood swings when he talks to me…._

_Fairy Academy, huh? I guess it's worth a try. After all, it's probably better than the all-girls school.' _

Her head eased to the side to look at the window just beyond her sight and saw the starry night. With a smile gracing her face she felt the heavy stupor of sleep calling her over. With just a minute to spare her eyes gave out she found herself sleeping.

* * *

_Preview:_

_**"Hey there! My name's Natsu! You have a nice name Luigi!" **_

_**"It's Lucy! Not Luigi!" **_

_**"I haven't finished my first day in this school yet, but it's more better than I expected" **_

_**"We'll get her after all, there's nothing that we can't achieve"**_

* * *

**Author's Note: ||Please Read|| **

There's the Prologue~ I am very sorry if the chapter is not what you were looking for but this is just the prologue.

Please do review about what you think about the Story and The Prologue. Tell me if I have to continue this helpless story of mine XD Well, like always say it's worth a try

Don't forget to vote on what pairing you'd like for this story

O Natsu Dragneel

O Sting Eucliffe

O Rogue Cheney

_THANKS ;)_


	2. Meeting New Friends

Hey there! I decided to update earlier seeing that the Prologue was way too short but here are the results for the 1st times voting:

+ Rogue = 9 votes

+ Natsu = 7 votes

+ Sting = 4 Votes

Hey what's happening with the Sting x Lucy lovers. Well, from what we can all see Rogue is in the lead with Natsu following close behind. But don't worry the voting isn't finished yet. Once again, there's a voting poll in my profile

_Gratitude for Reviewers will be at the End of the Chapter! After all I still need to thank them_

* * *

**All my Life. **

**I was hidden in high walls.**

**All my Life. **

**I find myself seeking for a friend, that's all. **

**But all my life. **

**The only happiness I find is my mother's warm embrace. **

**But now that she's gone? Who will be the one to guide me to the happiness that I once knew?**

* * *

_~~~ Normal POV ~~~_

The bright rays of sunlight was seeping through the curtains of a room causing the light to hit the face of a certain blonde that laid on the silky sheets of the gigantic bed.

The blonde in question twitched her face in discomfort because of the bright rays and turned to her side. Peace and Quiet. Was the words that could describe the feeling of the blonde. _Peace and Quiet. _

_*Kriiiinnnngg *Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnggg *Krrrriiiiiinnngggg! _

"Ugh. Stupid alarm clock." The blonde muttered under her breath once she eagerly pressed her alarm clock to sleep.

"Lucy-sama, It's time for you to go to school."

"School? What do you mean school? Doesn't school starts at 10 a.m.?" Lucy asked, her voice hoarse due to the disturbed sleep.

"But, Lucy-sama, don't you remember? Your father switched your schools." Ms. Peppeto answered back with a confused look in her face.

"Oh yeah." Lucy answered lazily.

:

'_your father switched your school'_

'_your father switched your school'_

'_your father switched your school'_

:

:

What?

:

:

'_your father switched your school' _

'_your father switched your school'_

:

Ehhhhh?!

:

The words repeated itself in Lucy's head like a mantra again and again

"Oh Shit! I forgot I'm supposed to study in that new school called Fairy Academy!" Lucy shrieked as she hurriedly made her way to the bathroom.

"Ummm. Eh, Lucy-sama?" Ms. Peppeto called softly but to no avail she got no response.

' _I was just going to tell her that she still has 30 more minutes to get ready.' _ The old maid sighed and left the room of the blonde.

* * *

**~~~ Lucy's POV ~~~**

I'm on my way to the new school I'm going to study in. If memory serves right it's called Fairy Academy, right? But wow! My morning is officially destroyed. Just remembering the incident already makes me curl to a ball.

**=- FLASHBACK -=**

**~~909~~**

I hurriedly took a bath as fast I could and changed to my uniform. Not bothering to see how I looked I ran as fast I could to the living room.

"Hime-sama, it's such a shocking thing to see that you are up so early in the moring." A maid with pink short hair and blue eyes said.

"Huh? What do you mean Virgo?"

"You still have 30 whole minutes left before going to school, princess. Look it's still 6 a.m. and you are to leave the premises at exactly 30 minutes." Virgo explained.

"Wha-WHAAAAT?! Do you actually mean all those efforts to take a fast bath and not bothering to look in the mirror is all NOTHING?" I asked stress marks appearing in my forehead.

"It seems as it is, princess. Punishment is it not?" I sweatdropped at her question and sighed.

"It's fine and for the last time I will not punish you."

"I understand, hime. Well then, I will be going. But princess please do look at yourself in the mirror." Virgo said as she left me all alone in the living room.

**=- End of Flashback -=**

**~~909~~**

Virgo was right at that time. I looked like I was hit by a train when I stared myself in the mirror. My uniform was a mess and my hair was tied up in the wrong places. Well, at least everything is over now.

I just hope that the rest of the day is better than my destroyed morning.

"Lucy-sama, we're here."

"Thank you." I said with a small smile.

The moment I got out the car I just stood there looking at the big building in front of me. Ummm. How should I say this... It's big. Better than I expected. I saw the other students making their way inside their school. But one thing really caught my eye. In front of the school there was a big symbol. I think its the symbol of the school then?

Knowing that nothing will happen if I just stood there, I walked towards the school's main door and went in.

First impression. _uncomfortable_

I'm not going to say I'm not used to people looking at me but do I really need to get this much attention? I mean, can't they just walk away and turn back to what they were doing in the first place. I turned my head on the floor while walking. I really hope this school is better and the building isn't just another prop. I just really ho-

"Ah! What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked while looking up.

"Well, I'm not the one who was walking with her head looking at the floor now am I?" A guy with dark raven hair, onyx eyes, and a scar just above his right eyebrow asked.

"Tha-That! Fine, I'm Sorry" I sighed in defeat.

**~~~ End Of Lucy's POV ~~~**

The man in question only looked at Lucy in amusement and sighed.

"Your new here are you?" He asked and reached out his hand.

"Umm. Y-yeah. I am." Lucy answered back while hesitantly taking hold of his hand and the man pulled her up. "Thank you." Lucy murmured.

"It's fine. Gray" Gray said and looked at Lucy.

"Gray? Oh, okay. I'll be going then." Lucy said and waved her hand

"Do you even know how to get to the principal's office?" Gray asked silently while walking by her side.

"Umm. No." Lucy replied with a sheepish laugh.

"Tsk. Walk down there and then turn to the left and then walk down the hall again and turn to the right. You'll find the principal's office there." Gray said while pointing down the hall.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Gray." Lucy said while walking away from him.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

_**Happiness that I once knew...**_

* * *

**~~~ Lucy's POV ~~**~

I finally finished talking to the principal and getting all my schedules and now! My first class for today is... MATH?! Wow -_- Just another fun way to start my day. Well, can't really do anything about it~

"Lu-chan! Wait up!" A girl with short blue hair and dark brown eyes said while running towards me.

"Hi Levy, what's your first subject?"

Oh right, I met Levy while making my way towards the principal's office. I got lost again and she was the first one to approach me and she came with me to the principal's office and on our way we talked and talked and we found out that we had a lot of common interests! It was so fun talking to Levy! It was like having a sister I know that I can never have...

and for the first time of my life since Okaasan died... I felt _happy. _

"Neh, Lu-chan! Heeeyyy~ Is anybody there?" Levy said while waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What was it again?" I asked and in return, I received a pout

"Lu-chan, where did you plaed your mark? Show me! Show Me" Levy said with a wide smile on her face.

_'Mark? Oh yeah! It's like an insignia that's placed on you that shows that your a student in Fairy Academy. It's really fun to have also. '_

"Here." I showed Levy the back of my left hand.

"Ohhh~ Why in your hand though, Lu-chan?" Levy asked with curiosity.

"I don't know. I just felt like it."

"That's a very... nice answer. Anyways, what's your first subject?" Levy asked brushing the topic away.

"Math. You?" I asked with full curiosity

"Awww~ I have Chemistry. Well then, see you at lunch then. Ja-ne~ Lu-chan!" Levy said while she parted ways from me.

**~~~ End of Lucy's POV ~~~**

**(-) **

***Normal POV***

"So class, we have a new student. Come in, Ms. Heartfilia and please introduce yourself." Macao Conbolt, the Math teacher of Fairy Academy said.

"Hai." Lucy said and carefully went in the classroom.

"Quiet!" Macao added to shush the noisy bunch of students.

"Good Morning, My name is Lucy Heartfilia and it's a pleasure to meet all of you." Lucy said and bowed to the classroom.

"Well there you have it. you can seat beside Mr. Dragneel" Macao said and pointed the seat where Lucy will be.

"Yes, Arigato."

While making her way to her seat she spotted Gray beside a girl with blue hair, that's all curled up on the ends. Then, she turned her head to her seatmate and saw a guy with pink salmon locks, onyx eyes, and was wearing a scaly scarf.

_'A scarf? In this kind of weather?' _Lucy thought to herself.

"Hey there! My name's Natsu! You have a nice name Luigi" Natsu said with a bright smile.

Stress marks appeared on Lucy's forehead and smiled at Natsu.

"Hello there, Natsu and by the way... It's LUCY! Not Luigi!" Lucy said and plopped down on her seat.

"Okay, okay. Geez~ No need to shout." Natsu said while covering his ears.

"Whatever" Lucy murmured.

**~~~~~~ TIME SKIP!**

"Lu-chan! It's lunch time! Let's eat!" Levy said with a bright smile.

"Yeah, Lucy. C'mon let's eat!" A girl with short silver hair and blue eyes said.

"Sure Levy! Oh your coming with us, Lissana? Sure! The more the merrier, right?" Lucy said with a bright smile.

"Yeah and we still need to introduce you to Wendy, Mirajane, Cana, Juvia, and Erza!" Lissana said with a smile.

"Er-erza?" Lucy asked feeling a shiver running through her spine.

"Yeah. Why? What is it, Lu-chan?" Levy asked

"Well, it's nothing. It's just... from what I heard they said that Erza's a very scary woman."

"Eh? Pfft. Hahaha! You actually believe that! I mean yeah, Erza's strict but she's a really fun person to hang out with." Levy said while she and Lissana laughed.

"Oh. Sorry, well then. Let's go!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0

**~~~ Lucy's POV ~~~**

We're currently at the canteen and I already met Mirajane who's Lissana's older sister and they look so alike! Then there's Juvia, who was sitting with Gray earlier at Math. Then Cana, who was wearing a different outfit from all of us. She was wearing a long skirt and the white top but showed more cleavage than what needs to be covered. Oh! There's Wendy too, who's the youngest and Erza! She's completely different from what the others say.

"So then, Lucy. How's the first day going so far?" Erza asked while eating her strawberry cake.

"It's fun! Thanks, more better than what I expected. Not like the usual. It's fun! I feel equal..." Lucy trailed off which confused the others.

"Juvia does not understand what Lucy said." Juvia said.

"Mmm! Lucy-san, what do you mean by 'not the usual'?" Wendy asked

"Y-you see. I'm a Heartfilia." Lucy said with an uncomfortable look on her face.

"Well yeah, of course your an Heartfilia. That us after all the last name of your father." Mirajane said with a confused look.

"This ain't going nowhere, Luuccyy~" Cana said with the same confused look on her face.

"I don't mean to be boastful, But you see... our family's the richest in the country and my family doesn't have enough time to spend with me like they always do when I was young. Especially when the time came when my mother died. My mother died when I was still young and I was left with my Father. Starting from that day my father was different... He acted so cold to me but I know that deep inside he's doing that because of me. So, everytime I was going to be assigned to a school. It would rather be... they see me as someone in the higher ranks or they don't talk to me at all. Always keeps their distance away."

"Lucy, we're sorry. We didn't know." Mirajane said with an apologetic look.

"It's fine. You know... I never had friends before." Lucy said her bangs completely hiding her emotion from the others.

"Lu-chan." Levy said with a sad look on her face.

"That's why I'm ve

* * *

ry happy that you guys are here for me. Thank you so much! and CHEER UP would you?" Lucy said with a bright smile.

"Hai. Hai. Lucy has a point. Let's put that all behind and have fun! We can't let something like that bring us down!" Erza said

"Yeah!" all the girls said in excitement.

"Oi! Shut Up!" A guy from the other table yelled

"What. Did. You. Just. Said?" Erza said one by one while glaring at the guy.

"N-nothing ma-ma'am!"

"Hahaha! They should know better than yelling at us and when Erza's here? Poor Guy!" Cana said while laughing.

"Is it always like this here, Levy?" Lucy asked with a bead of sweat on her cheek.

"Y-yeah. Fair Academy is really made of a rowdy bunch." Levy answered back with a forced smile.

"I'm liking this school already! and It's just the first day!" Lucy said with a smile.

* * *

_**Be careful. Don't get to fed up with your surroundings**_

_**Be on your guard as there's darkness all around you.**_

* * *

In a dark isolated hallway a man was walking silently. The only thing you could hear is the sound of his shoes against the cold marble floor. His face hidden in his hood. There was a sign on the big building. It resembled a tiger, a jaw of a tiger? No one was sure.

But surely enough there was something very off in this surrounding.

The man in question opened the big wooden doors in front of him and sat on the mahogany chair in front of the big desk.

"How are you going all about the Heartfilia princess?" The man asked in his low hoarse voice.

"It seems she's one of the Fairies." An old man with a muscular body and white hair asked.

"Tsk. Such an ironic downfall for a rich girl like her. To join an Academy such as Fairy Academy. Brats there can be compared to trash with all the trouble they cause! But, that isn't the topic, Can you get her for me?" The man asked with a menacing tone.

"Of course, after all there isn't anything which we cannot achieve."

"Yes, yes. Saber Academy the only academy that takes jobs although kept as a secret to the society and the parents of the children. Am I correct?"

"You seem to be very updated with our school, it seems."

"Of course, I am. After all. I can never keep my guard down. Am I right? Jemma?"

"Yes, you are."

* * *

_Preview:_

_**"Opposing School? We also have rivalry schools?" **_

_**"Yes. A very dangerous one" **_

_**"Saber Academy."**_

_**"S-Saber Academy?" **_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the Late Update Guys! I hope you liked the Update though :) If there's anything wrong with it please do tell.

*ahem I would like to Thank the following:

_KawaiiOdango_

_XxRosiexX666_

_Abrea-chan_

_PrincessKnight01_

_DIGIKO12_

_Psyka_

_Cookie-chan91_

_Kate Freelander_

_Miku-chan0948_

_anonymous_

_Hikari Dollie_

_Guest_

_Sakura4128_

_lucyglitter11_

_Moka Heartfilia_

Thank you guys for you votes and your comments~! I might update a day after tomorrow or the morning after that day :) But I'll do my best to update.

But do please Review and Most of All

Don't Forget to Vote! Once again your choices are

= Natsu Dragneel

= Sting Eucliffe

= Rogue Cheney

Thank you Very Much! Until Next Time on HIT LIST: STRAIGHT THROUGH MY HEART!


	3. Opposing School: Saber Academy

**Author's Note:**

So Hey Guys! The moment I was struck by boredom I started typing down this chapter. So here are the votes so far. But I would like to add a note that the new votes I received will be added up to the last chapter okay?

I also added up the votes I got from the votes in the poll. Here are the results. Oh, and when the story goes up to the fourth chapter I won't be showing you guys the results anymore. So just keep on voting for your favourite pair.

+ Natsu = 15 votes

+ Rogue = 12 votes

+ Sting = 10 votes

So, as what we can all see. Natsu is in the lead with 15 votes with Rogue following close and Sting catching up to the two. Even I'm excited to know who'll win w So do NOT forget that there is also a poll in my profile and I will be always adding that up. Okay?

So let's start the next chapter then?

And if the Chapter isn't good, please do forgive me. But please keep on sharing your thoughts on this story.

_Gratitude for the reviewers will be at the end of the chapter since I still do need to thank them ;)_

* * *

_**Danger awaits the princess of a castle. **_

_**Like a moth drawn to a flame. **_

_**This princess just always finds herself into the heap of trouble. **_

_**Either she's the cause or she's the prey. **_

_**Either way it isn't a beautiful display.**_

* * *

~~~ Normal POV ~~~

Lucy made her way quietly to her car as she quietly said her goodbye to her new friends in Fairy Academy. She sighed and quickly changed her bright smile into an emotionless one when she made her way inside her black luxurious car.

"It seems that you enjoyed your first day at school, Lucy-sama." The chauffeur said with a forced smile on her face.

"I did, Thank You. So please?" Lucy asked as the driver nodded.

With one swift turn of the wheel they were on their way to the Heartfilia's mansion not quite far ahead. All the while, Lucy nervously looked at her phone inside her bag. Flipping its case over and over again as she felt the nervousness break her whole system down.

"Lucy-sama, it seems as if your nervous?" The chauffeur asked peeking at the mirror which held Lucy's nervous features.

"I can really never hide my feelings when it comes to you am I right?" Lucy said as she weakly laughed.

"Please do not worry about it. It's always just the same right? You always handle this things swiftly without any trouble at all. Lucy-sama, I…... we believe that you can stand to what is right." The driver said and eased the car to a turn.

"I know but I just don't know how much longer I can hold myself without breaking down." Lucy said as she bit her shaking lip.

"Lucy-sama, you are strong and self-righteous. You know what is right and what is not. You know how things should work around in the world of business and fun. You treat us, your mere servants, as friends and not trash. You are like your _mother _and I know she will be proud once she sees the woman you have become."

"Your right. I mean it's just a couple of suitors, right? I just… I don't know what my father's been up to lately and you know he's a man with a lot of things up his sleeve. He can get me married anytime, if he wished it. I just… I just can't help but think that I can't get married in that way. Only because of BUSINESS?! I don't even know if father values me anymore, Capricorn." Lucy said tears welling up her eyes.

As if on cue, the car stopped in a halt when they were in front of the Heartfilia's mansion with all the servants lined up to greet their mistress. Some maids had a smile on their beautiful faces while some had a look of boredom.

"I would love to talk some more but we are here, Lucy-sama" The chauffeur said while opening the door for Lucy.

"Thank you." Lucy said and made her way out the door and inside the mansion's door.

"Welcome Home, Lucy-sama." The maids and butlers all said at the same time while bowing for a sign of respect for the Heartfilia princess.

"Thank you." Lucy said with a smile on her face.

"Hime, it is time. So do please change your clothes." Virgo said, appearing behind Lucy who had a frown on her face.

"Yes, I understand. Thank you"

With that said the blonde cautiously made her way to her room and stripped herself off her uniform, changing as quickly as she can to her a pink flowing dress that didn't showed her feet, her long blonde hair all neatly tied up to a bun, and a pearl necklace designating her pale neck.

Lucy looked herself at the mirror. She looked perfect. She looked like a princess that came out of a fairy tale book and came to life. But she didn't have one characteristic a fairy tale princess would always have. She didn't smile.

Of course, she isn't emotionless. She laughs and smiles but she only shows that smile to her friends, who she came to trust easily at the new sought Academy. But in this household? She NEVER smiles. She could never bring herself to smile after she was heartlessly placed in this prison of a life. Virgo, Plue, and Capricorn were the only one whom she trusted.

But anyone else. No.

"Princess, your guest is at the garden." Virgo's voice said through the locked doors of her room.

"Yes, thank you."

Lucy headed out of her room with a forced smile knowing all to well inside her head what would happen next.

* * *

** Tortuously moving in a slow pace**.

**_Darkness lurks in every corner. _**

**_Inching closer and closer to its victim. _**

* * *

~~~ Lucy's POV ~~~

I ran and ran as fast I could. Willing my feet to run away from the mansion's garden and trying my best to erase the remnants of the happenings of a few hours ago.

It was horrible, appalling, it was _disgusting. _

And I know that deep inside me that memory will never ever seem to erase itself from my memories. That man. No he didn't had the right to be called a man! He was a MONSTER! A monster who shouldn't walk this Earth. I detest the idea of coming to meeting up with my suitors but I stood my ground and did it even if it was against my will.

But now...

I will NEVER attend a suitor's meeting ever again! I never encountered such a horrendous man in my whole life. The moment he saw me I saw those eyes quickly light up with desire and lust. But knowing that he will never do something to me I ignored it. But I was so wrong.

**=- FLASHBACK -**=

I made my way quietly to the garden my face still intact with showing no emotion at all. I spotted the guy in the garden and the moment he saw me I saw his eyes get filled with desire and lust. From that point onwards, I urged myself not to turn on my heel and walk away. I can never do that.

or else... My father _will_ get me married with this freak and _for real_

The meeting was nearing its end when he suddenly pulled me and roughly kissed me. Trying his best to touch anything he could, _which just made me more infuriated than ever_. I tried my best too slip away from him but knowing it was of no use. I did what any woman would do at that moment. I kicked him, _I kicked him at the part it would hurt the most._

He let go of me to aid his aching 'injury' and I took that moment to run away as fast as I could to the place that I was always safe. Not always. But I know could always be safe. To my mother's bedroom.

**=- END OF FLASHBACK -=**

~~~ Normal POV ~~~

Lucy sat on one of the corners of my Mother's bedroom which her father didn't used anymore and cried. She cried out all the pain that she felt for all those years of hardships, pain, and guilt. Crying out as she remembered the happenings earlier. But she was snapped out of her crying when she heard the door creak as it slowly opened. She hugged her legs closer and bit her lower lip as she felt the stranger sit on the bed.

"Lucy." A familiar voice reached out.

"Who? Fa-father... I...I"

"Who gave you the right to leave that meeting?! Is this what you want? To have the company that me and your _mother _worked so hard. To be bankrupt?!" Jude snapped, releasing his anger to his daughter who began shaking.

"I... I... do not wish of that father. You... just... you just don't understand."

"You dare say that I don't understand anything! Do you wish to be married to that man?!" Jude asked as he stood up.

"You just don't care about me do you? I _was _ on that meeting! On every single meeting you made me attend! ALWAYS! I didn't liked the idea of being used as your puppets for business, Father. And NO!. I do not wish for our company to go all out! But if its the _only way _to wake you up from all this monstrosity THEN I will say the unsaid! I would rather that our company go bankrupt than me not getting my Father back! I was almost raped, Father. By one of the sons you most wanted to work with... I thought you came here to comfort me. But boy, was I wrong. I should have known better than hoping YOU will do such a thing. Am I right?" Lucy ended as she breathed calmly while looking at her father.

"I... Lucy... I"

"Don't Bother! What happened to you? We used to be such a happy family." Lucy said in nothing but a mere whisper which only for Jude to hear.

* * *

**++++++ TIME SKIP**

Lucy stretched her aching muscles to wake up and lazily got out of her silk bed before stumbling through her bathroom. A few minutes later Lucy emerged from the marbled bathroom and took her uniform at the big walk in closet she had on the same room. Putting on her uniform she looked at her reflection at the full-length mirror and frowned at the sight of her puffy eyes.

_'Lesson learned, never cry all night' _Lucy mentally laughed and rolled her eyes.

She made her way out of her bedroom and walked silently through the long halls of their house. Taking a silent note on the picture she has on one of the marbled walls. But what made her heart flutter and made her smile was a picture of her and her parents'. They were always a happy family. It was a mystery to how they ended up as broken as it is right now.

"Hime, your breakfast awaits." Virgo said and took a silent note of Lucy's puffy eyes.

"Thank you Virgo."

"Princess, is something of a matter? Is it time for punishment?" Virgo asked monotonously.

"No, there is nothing wrong. Thank you for asking and for the umpteenth time... NO PUNISHMENTS." Lucy said as calmly as she could muster.

"Another time then Hime." Virgo said and bowed before silently making her way out of the door.

_'Geez, what is with her and punishments?' _Lucy thought before eating her fill for breakfast.

After eating her breakfast Lucy bid her goodbye and gratitude to the maids and Virgo before heading out to the car. She eagerly went in the car and had a smile on her face as she and her chauffeur headed to Fairy Academy.

*Hime, you have a message *Hime, you have a message

"Lucy-sama, it seems you have a message." The chauffeur said, holding back his laughter because of Lucy's ironic ringtone.

"What the Hell?! Was that Virgo's voice? How did she? Oh, whatever." Lucy sighed and opened her phone only to be greeted by a text message from Levy.

_Lu-chan! Ohayo~ How are you? Well, putting that question aside._

_We don't have classes for the rest of the day! And if your going to ask questions. Later! Kay? _

_Fufu~ Me, Mira, and Lissana are here at the canteen. Can you stop by? Or better hang out with us?_

_See ya' at School Bye!_

_P.S. Is my text message too long? Haha! Sorry about that. _

_-LEVY _

"Well, she seems to be so energetic so early in the morning." Lucy murmured and smiled at the text message she received.

"Lucy-sama, we're here. Do you need help in opening the door?" The man asked with a neutral look on his face.

"No thanks. Thank you!" Lucy shouted out as she got out of the car and walked to the canteen's direction.

Lucy had a smile on her face although the memories of last night was still etched on her mind. Changing her smile upside down and causing her to sigh. She smiled at the words she said to her father but she couldn't deny the fact that she felt guilty because of the way she said it. But standing up to her father and telling him what she felt about all this was new. It was like a big weight on her chest was lifted.

"Lu-chan! Here! C'mon we gotta tell you something!" Levy said cheerfully as she took hold of Lucy's hand and dragged her to the table they were sitting on.

"Ok, so what is it that you guys are SO eager to tell me." Lucy asked as a smile reached her face.

"Well, we have two news. Pick first, Good News or Bad News?" Lissana said with a smile on her face.

"Ummmm. Good?" Lucy said her brow arching as she heard Mirajane squeal.

"Well, Intramurals are coming up!" Mirajane said giving in and a bubbly smile made her way to her face.

"Intramurals?" Lucy asked in a confused manner.

"Oh yeah, I forgot your a sheltered person. Well, Lucy. Intramurals is where two schools fight each other in sports! We also have cheer competitions and once again the physical activities which are the sports. The sports are Basketball, Volleyball, Tennis, Swimming, and a lot more!" Levy explained enthusiastically.

"Okay, then?" Lucy asked seemingly curious at the discussion.

"It's fun, Lucy! It really is! But our competitor isn't. Which is our Bad News." Lissana said her smile turning to a frown.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked curiously.

"It's our Opposing school, Lucy!" Gray said popping out of nowhere.

"Opposing school? We also have rivalry schools?"

"Yes but it seems that fate is very cruel with us this time and we had to fight, a very dangerous one this year." Lissana said with a worried look.

"Dangerous?! Those guys aren't even worth a single penny to bet on! We can beat them up! After all we're the Fairy Academy and no one has ever beaten us up!" Natsu said with a cocky smile on his face.

"Shut Up Natsu!"

"What? You wanna go, ice princess?" Natsu retorted

"You trying to scare me with that, Flame Brain?"

"You are soo going down today!" Natsu shouted and the two went on their early brawls that they always do.

"Anywhoo~ What's their Academy called?" Lucy asked ignoring the noise from Natsu and Gray's fights.

"Saber Academy." Levy murmured and looked at Lucy seriously.

"S-Saber Academy?"

"Yeah, Saber Academy you know what Lu-chan? There are rumors that the Academy is actually taking up missions for extra profit. I mean can you believe that?! Doing that just to gain money on their own personal use! It's such a disgrace! But Saber Academy only has 5 students you should beware of." Levy explained her eyes flaming up in anger.

"W-who?" Lucy asked, biting her lip to prevent the nervousness to have its way.

"_Jigoku no tora _or better known as Tigers from Hell" Lissana explained as her eyes looked at Lucy's confused look.

"There members are made up of the following. Orga Nanagear, Rufus Lohr, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, and the daughter of the principal Minerva." Mirajane said after taking care of the brawling boys.

"They don't seem that scary." Lucy asked but when she saw how her friend acted she changed her question. "I'll rephrase that. They aren't _that _scary right?" Lucy asked her voice wavering by her friends' reaction.

"Actually, yeah. They are but it's not like we're going down without a fight!" Lissana said her voice filled with excitement.

"Psh. We'll probably have an easy way to beat them up!" Natsu said with his toothy smile.

"Y-yeah." Lucy said with a smile.

Just after Lucy had their little talk screams filled the entire Academy. The main gate to be frank. Different kind of screams. Screams of fangirls, fear, and excitement rushed through the school building shocking Lucy and making the energetic Natsu smile.

"Na-Natsu... what the hell is happening?" Lucy asked as she tugged on Natsu's scarf.

"Their here, Luce." Natsu said with a smile.

"W-who?" Lucy asked her voice cracking.

"Saber Academy's 5 devils!" Natsu said in excitement.

"Why are they here? Is it time for the Intramurals?" Lucy asked curiously to the now calm Natsu.

"Nope. Their here with their principal and their probably going to flip the coin and after that. We'll know which Academy we're going to use for the Intramurals." Natsu explained and adjusted his scarf.

"Oh."

"Oh c'mon, Luce! Don't put that look on your face! C'mon, it's the intramurals! We'll probably win anyways! So what you worrying about?" Natsu asked and placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"It's nothing. Your probably right."

Lucy raised her head to the sky and a smile tugged on her lips.

_'Mama, I'm really thankful. Because of you I'm able to study in Academy like this.' _

Unknown to her pair of eyes has been watching her the whole time starting from the moment she got to the canteen.

_**"Tsk. So she's the one on our Hit List? She's a woman."** _A man with black hair and red eyes said as he watched the blonde's every movement from the window.

_**"Oh c'mon! Loose yourself a little bit more!"**_ Another man with a built body, green hair, and silver eyes said.

_**"Would you please stop with your bickering, Rogue and Orga!"**_A man with long blonde hair and dark green eyes called out in a calm voice as he eyed the two.

**_"Tsk. She's a woman? So what? She's still a Fairy and a Fairy's a Fairy. WEAK!"_** A man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a distinctive scar on his right eyebrow.

* * *

_Preview: _

**_"Ouch! You could at least say sorry!" _**

**_"Oh, what do we have here? A Fairy! How fun~" _**

**_"***** don't do anything." _**

**_"Yeah! Damn Right you ain't do anything! i could sue you!" _**

**_"How fun~ I'm so scared You got anything else to say? Blondie~" _**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Waaaahhh~ I feel like this chapter is such a failure! I'm so Sorry you guys! If this chapter has upset you or something :'( But Hey! The Sabertooth are finally here! Who do you think is the guy that I've asked in the preview? Who ever get's it right~~ I will make any pair you want a special moment on one of the following chapters. No! Wait! On the NEXT chapter.

So comment fast ;)

*ahem _I would like to thank the following: _

_Sakura4128_

_lucyglitter11_

_XxSaphireBluexX_

_1_

_Psyka_

_Novi Eucliffe_

_Guest_

_PrincessKnight01_

* * *

**_Once again! To the first one who will get the guy right on who is the guy Lucy ran to on the preview! I will make a special part of the Next Chapter wherein there's a moment between them! Of course, with your specified pair :)_**

* * *

THANK YOU UNTIL NEXT TIME OF HIT LIST: STRAIGHT TO MY HEART


	4. Meeting The Trio

**Author's Note:**

Hey there! Sorry for the Late update Guys! I really do hope you guys can forgive me Well then, let us all stop idling and I will now proceed to show you the current votes

+ Rogue = 27

+ Natsu = 24

+ Sting = 19

So here are the votes! It seems like Natsu has been dethroned from last chapters results! Last chapter Natsu was the one in the lead and Rogue was second! It looks like Natsu and Rogue are in a neck to neck battle then! Anyway, what happened to Sting?

NOTE: THE FIRST QUOTES THAT YOU SEE IN THE VERY START OF THE STORY IS A HINT OF WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE FUTURE CHAPTERS ;) spoilers!

**PLEASE READ! Hey guys, I really want to put the scene where Minerva abuses Lucy but I just can't think of any sport that Lucy can get abused like in the anime. So, can anyone give me an idea of what I could do? THANK YOU**

So moving on, let's start the chapter :D

* * *

**Slowly making their way to the princess. **

**The tigers latch their claws on their prisoner. Tearing her apart and Breaking her. **

**Her porcelain cheeks were stained with tears and blood.**

**Question of the day.**

**Whose blood is it?**

* * *

~~~Normal POV ~~~

Two elderly men were currently inside the principal's room of the astounding school of Fairy Academy. One who's height was small and one who's built was big. But even if this man was smaller than the other. His heart was bigger than no other.

"I see, that the time has come for our school's to clash, Jiemma." The small man who had white hair asked his face stern and bared no emotion at all.

"I can see the anger in your eyes, Makarov. But all this games are nothing but of a play for publicity's sake." The said man answered with the same emotion on his face, although clear amusement was in his voice.

"Publicity's sake, you say? Are you looking down on us, Jiemma? Are you going to do your same methods of cheating if the time of the Intramurals comes?" Makarov asked seriously.

"Yes, for publicity's sake and I care no less to this Intramurals. For all I know, your students have the worst reputation of destroying your school's facilities. Ohoho~ and about the cheating matter…. Shouldn't I say those words to you?" Jiemma retorted with a smirk on his face.

"Cheating you say? How dare you accuse us of such a thing! We understand that your school always wins although _I _know that you, yourself hands out orders for other students who are not participating to do such dirty tricks! But us? Fairy Academy? We _would never _do such an act as low as **that**" Makarov stated with the same emotionless face on his face.

"You flatter me with how much you know about our academy. Well then, to prove that we would never do such a thing let us not flip the coin and automatically do the intramurals in Fairy Academy and I'm willing to let my 5 little demons to stay for the rest of the day." Jiemma smirked as he voiced out his proposal.

"I hope that your proposal does not have any hidden scheme behind it, Jiemma." Makarov stated as a brow arched in question.

"No, no. It does not have anything to matter of a sort. I will not use any dirty tricks on Fairy Academy. After all, your brats aren't worth it." Jiemma stated with a smirk as he made his way out the Principal's office.

**~~~ Jiemma's POV ~~~**

The moment I went out of that stuffy room I was welcomed with the site of my five little demons in front of me, all bowing their heads as a sign of respect. Tsk! They better be not lousy as to even spout even a little decent thing to say about the Fairy's in front of me.

But if that time does come….

I will kill them personally!

"Jiemma-sama, how was it?" Orga asked with beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Mhmm. We didn't flip the coin and Orga, have I not reminded you about my saying of 'Do not speak unless talken to' or are you simply that thick-headed that those words can't go through your skull."

"I'm very deeply sorry, Jiemma-sama." Orga asked as he cautiously stepped backward.

"Hn. Anyways, Sting, Rogue, and Rufus you three shall stay here after Me, Minerva, and Orga head back to our Academy. I shall receive no questions. Do what you were stated to do in the first place. Do you understand?" I made sure that the last order was said in a hushed manner that the only one who were sure to hear it was the trio.

"Hai, Jiemma-sama." The trio who were ordered to stay all said at the same time.

"Very well then. But before I leave…. I shall say this one last time, I receive no failure in my Academy and moreover fail your mission you know what's coming for you."

**~~~ End of Jiemma's POV ~~~**

* * *

_Meanwhile with the Fairy's side. _

Makarov has called the students in the auditorium to announce the 'friendly' results he had with Jiemma. Although, he hides it Makarov's blood was boiling with anger as the words that Jiemma said repeated itself again and again inside his head. With full authority Makarov stood in front of the pedestal with a stern look on his face.

"Oi, You brats! Listen up! The intramurals will take place in our school which will give us more advantage to win this thing. Now, I only want to tell you brats one thing... We may lose on our way but keep this in mind... As long as you did your best nothing matters how badly you lose. All that matters is every one of you did your best. Now, I am not supposed to tell you brats this but the Academy we are fighting in this Intramurals thinks that we are not a worthy opponent. Now, we are going to prove them WRONG!" Makarov said fiercely as he ended the speech with raising his hand and doing their handsign.

In a fury, the auditorium was filled with shouts and words of encouragement. All showing a deep sign of enragement and fury for the words that the opposing Academy has said.

In the middle of the rowdy shouts was the group of three girls and two boys all with a look of determination on their face.

"How dare they belittle Fairy Tail!" Natsu said, his voice dangerously low as he muttered those words with his fists on his scarf clutching it.

"Not worthy huh? I'll show them whose not worthy to fight with!" Gray said his tone cold and monotonous as his face had a look of a dangerous killer.

"To look down on Fairy Academy is looking down on our comrades and we do not take such a trade." Erza muttered as she took of her glasses.

"I'm not really much of a fighter but I'll do my best!" Lucy said with full determination in her eyes.

"M-me too!" Wendy said with the same determination as Lucy's

Just as the students of Fairy Academy was still in the midst of their shouting and talking and shouting, Makarov has yelled at them to quiet down and listen to his next words.

"*Ahem* Now that you brats had your share of your lousy noise. I'd like to say something important again. Jiemma, the principal of Saber Academy was the one who proposed that we do the games in our school and he made his Five little demons stay here for the rest of the day. To prove that they are not going to use any cheating or violence in the games. But of course, it depends on the games we are going to play."

Makarov paused to here the gasps and mutters of reaction as he announced the proposal.

"Even if my blood boils at the thought of someone underestimating Fairy Tail. Please do not do anything hazardous or start a fight with them. But of course, that doesn't mean you shouldn't keep your guard down. If they want to fight with you, say no! But if they hurt you, fight back! Do you understand?" Makarov asked sternly.

Seeing as no one was reacting Makarov nodded quietly and gave orders to the students to head back to what they were doing.

"That was an overwhelming speech there, Makarov." A woman who has pink hair, brown hair, and was around Makarov's age.

"I'm the only one who can call my brats, brats. Remember that Porlyusica." Makarov declared with full authorithy only to be hit in the head.

"You trying to scare me with that voice? Do better next time." Porlyusica said and left the auditorium leaving the mourning principal in the auditorium.

* * *

**Slowly they unleash their fury as they saw how broken their comrade is.**

**Fighting for their friends.**

**Their word and their bond.**

* * *

**~~~ Lucy's POV ~~~**

I headed out of the noisy auditorium a little earlier than the others. I was trying to prevent the fact that I might bump into people once the principal let's us out the room.

So in this school their are 5 activities? The first one I believe is the Intramurals which is coming up and which is also the reason why the students are all spiked up. The second one is the Battle of The Bands where we're going to battle 4 schools. Third was the Tests of course it never ran out of activities even once. I don't even know why the tests are counted as activities. Fourth is the Masquerade party and Last is the Ball.

Although, I am quite unsure of the difference of The Ball and The Masquerade Party is. But I know one thing I'm excited of the Battle of The Bands. I don't really know why. But I just love music. Any genre at all doesn't matter to me.

Being to occupied with my thoughts I didn't noticed that someone was in front of me and I bumped into the person!

_'But hey! He or she or whatever it is could have just avoided me!' _

**_~~~ End of Lucy's POV ~~~_**

Lucy fell to the cold tiles on the floor and glared at the person. Just at her sight three people stood in front of her. The person who Lucy bumped to or bumped her has blonde hair and blue eyes. Then the two guys were quite well... quiet?

"Ouch! You could at least say sorry." Lucy said and quickly stood up.

"Eh? Why should I? Who was acting like a stupid person and didn't even moved when you see us coming." The man in question asked with a smirk.

"Oh? Well pardon me, but aren't you a cocky person! News flash, you don't own his school and from what I can see your not even a student in this school!" Lucy huffed under her breath, anger clear in her eyes.

"Oh~ I quite underestimated you, Fairy. But catching someone like you will be easy. After all, your all words alone. Am I right, Blondie?" The blonde replied with a smug smile on his face.

_'Oh dear, Kami-sama! Please make a distraction to make me go away if not I might kill this jerk! Right here right now!'_

"Sting, don't do anything. It isn't the right time for _games_" A guy with long blonde hair and brown eyes said stepping beside Sting.

"Damn right you ain't doing anything! I could sue you for all I care! You arrogant jerk!"

"Oh~ How scary. Got anything else to say? Blondie~" Sting said with a bored expression.

"Sting." The guy with black hair and red eyes warned and narrowed his eyes on Lucy.

"Anything else left to say? Mhmm. Oh! There it is~!" Lucy said tilting her head and smiled which caught the three men in surprise although, it wasn't that noticable since they still had that emotionless(Rogue) and amused(Sting and Rufus) look on their faces.

"What is it, Blon-" Sting was cut off as a slap was placed on his face.

"That and... Back off! Never talk about me like that as if you know me and never! I mean don't you dare look down on Fairy Tail. You arrogant selfish jerk!" Lucy said and smirked before bowing before the three Sabers

"Good Bye then! I had fun." Lucy stated with a devilish smile curling on her lips before she started walking away.

_'I might regret that later but I'll enjoy it for now.' _Lucy thought as she grew nervous each step and it took all her strength to take one last glance at them before taking the turn through the hallway.

"Hey Lucy~!" A playful voice called out.

"Natsu? What is it?" Lucy asked curiously.

"I was just going to ask if you... Hey Luce." Natsu trailed, the way he said Lucy's name was dangerously low.

"W-what? Hey Natsu, your scaring me." Lucy asked stammering.

"Why are you so pale? Are you sick? You should go home." Natsu said shaking Lucy's shoulders.

"E-eh?! No need. I'm fine just a little tired." Lucy said with a smile.

"Oh, okay then! Let's go the canteen and treat me a snack or two Luce!" Natsu said while holding Lucy's wallet.

"H-how the hell did you get my wallet?! Oh~ Whatever, let's go." Lucy said as he dragged Natsu to the canteen.

* * *

**Underestimating People.**

**Are their biggest talent. For some people.**

**But for some who sees it differently stays quiet and lets the shadow swallow them.**

* * *

**~~~ Rogue's POV ~~~**

The moment that the blonde girl which I believed was named Lucy walked away from our sight Sting who was currently glued to the floor with shock had a dark smirk on his face. There were only two times I saw that look on his face.

The first one was when Lector, his friend and a cat was being abused by the children.

The second one was when a girl from our school accidentally spilled black coffee in his uniform.

"Hey Rufus. Rogue." Sting said in a low voice catching my and Rufus' attention.

"What is it, Sting? Cat got your tongue." Rufus teased but stayed two steps behind Sting.

"Heeeh~ That girl is Lucy Heartfilia, right?" Sting asked dangerously.

"Yes." I answered quietly beside him.

"Oh. So that means, she's that girl we need to catch for our mission, right?" Sting asked. again.

"We're going nowhere with this Sting!" Rufus snapped.

"So why did we let her go like that?" Sting asked looking at Rufus with a glare.

"Simply because the lady said so herself. And you know her. What she wants what she gets." Rufus replied looking at the canteen.

"Tsk. She and her orders." Sting complained and ran his hand through his hair.

"So, Rogue. What do you think we should do? This mission is quite fun than the others you know. You should lighten up a bit." Sting said quite annoyingly as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Not interested." I simply said before shrugging off his hands and walking away to the direction of the school's library.

As I made my way to the library I passed through the canteen where I saw the blonde lady with a pink haired boy. She seemed quite happy and more lady-like than how she acted moments ago. I shook my head slightly and went to the library. Pulling a book on my pocket and reading it until the euphoria of tiredness and drowsiness started overwhelming me.

**++++++ TIME SKIP +++++++ %%%%**

Lucy was fast to make her way to the Academy's gate since no one will escort her home and it was getting dark and she didn't told her chauffeurs to escort her home. She was about to step outside when someone called out her name.

"Lucy, can you do me a favor." Makarov asked as he looked at Lucy with a smile.

"Of course, what is it?" Lucy asked.

"Can you look at the library and see if there's anyone else in there and please do make it fast because the Academy auto locks itself in 20 minutes. So be fast. Now go!" Makarov said ushering Lucy to run.

So she did, Lucy ran to the library and on the way she looked through every window she passes through to see if there's anyone in the room. At the moment she was at the library's door she entered hastily and looked around. She saw no one in particular. So, she stepped out as fast as she can and looked at her cellphone.

_Crap, was I that slow? 2 minutes left? __Okay, I can do this. I can. Damn -_-_

At the moment Lucy took another step all the doors closed and the window was sealed with metal frames. At that moment, Lucy tried prying the window open and the doors but to no avail. It didn't even budged.

While she was doing so, she heard footsteps in the hall that was heading towards her way and her legs started shaking. She bit her lower lip to stop it from trembling and sat on the floor hugging her legs close to her.

She listened to the footsteps that was nearing her and when it stopped she felt her whole body stiffen in fear.

Lucy shrieked the moment a hand held her shoulder and she tried running but the attacker held her shoulder tight.

"Hey! Would you calm down!" A cold voice said and at the briefest moment she turned around she saw crimson orbs staring back at her.

* * *

_Preview:_

**_"We're trapped here." _**

**_"Calm Down." _**

**_"I'm trapped here with someone from Saber Academy and I don't even know when I'll get out because tomorrow is Saturday." _**

**_"Quiet." _**

**_"Shut Up! I'm thinking." _**

**_"Your noisy."_**

**_"and you are Annoying, Mr..." _**

**_"Rogue."_**

* * *

**__Author's Note: **

O_O It seems that Lucy is trapped with Rogue (- -,) So, next chapter could have RoLu or just them annoying each other off~ Well, I could add more of a twist of it if you would suggest ideas.

So please do keep voting for your favorite pair and suggestions are very helpful :))

_Thank you to the following:_

_lucylover_

_3_

_lucyheartfilia20225_

_singin234_

_KittyCatt1036_

_Hikari Dollie_

_Psyka_

_1fairytailover_

_cant stop da party_

_feebeechan. harunouchiha_

_Sakura4128_

_Novi Eucliffe_

_Golden Rose Tanya_

* * *

**_UNTIL NEXT TIME ;)_**

**_VOTE TO CREATE MORE MOMENTS WITH YOUR FAVE. PAIRING. _**

**_ALSO ACCEPTS REQUESTS OF ANY CHARACTER AND CATEGORY ;)_**


	5. The Manuscript and The Trapped Rivals

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys~ So I received only one suggestion about the Minerva and Lucy scene and I'll do my outmost best to do it :) So here are the latest votes :

+Natsu = 27 votes

+Rogue = 26 votes

+Sting = 26 votes

Here are the results and as you can all see. Rogue and Sting are in a complicated tie with Natsu one point ahead of them. Whoo~ Even I'm getting excited on who's going to be the official pair :D

I would like to remind you all that RoLu is **not **the official couple in this story nor is it Sting or Natsu. It is still undecided and the fate of the official couple in this story all lay in your hands. But since Rogue became leading in votes twice. He now has a moment with Lucy.

It's like this. If your chosen guy got top twice there'll be a moment that only the two of them it's either the whole chapter is only the two of them or half of the chapter. So do your best to support your favourite couple ;)

_The reviewers will be thanked at the end of the chapter._

**_IMPORTANT MESSAGE FOR ALL THE NALU FANS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. |=READ IF INTERESTED=|_**

* * *

**Alone with at night, what a beautiful ending for a princess. **

**Indeed. **

**Will the shadows swallow her deep inside and hide her from her rightful knight?**

* * *

**~~~ Normal POV ~~~**

Lucy fiddled with her skirt as she sat on the cold tiles of the floor and directed her sight towards the Saber student who was quiet and calm all the time, which Lucy found as annoying. She stood up and walked towards the window which was still unfortunately closed and found the library's door wide open.

Lucy's eyes shined with satisfaction as she walked towards the library and sat on the mahogany chairs. She took her bag and started pulling out a pen and thick sheets of paper. She scanned the papers and found a sheet that was yet to be used.

She scribbled seriously at the paper and after a few minutes she banged her head on the desk which caught her companion's attention. She ruffled her hair with both her hands and gripped the pen tightly.

All the while the raven haired man watched her with a hidden glint of amusement in his eyes as he watched the blonde. But he only 'observed' her by the corner of his eyes but when he heard a loud bang from her desk his head automatically snapped and turned to her direction.

"Damn! I hate it. Why do I have to have writer's block now?" Lucy whined and laid her head on the desk.

Hearing that the man turned his head towards another direction, seeing that the blonde stopped moving for quite a while he walked towards the blonde as quietly as he could and took the sheet of paper from her desk. His hand freezing when her head shifted to the side.

**~~~ Rogue's POV ~~~**

Scanning the thick sheets of paper in my hand, I scanned it quietly and sat down on a chair away from her but near enough to place the paper in the desk at time.

_- Lucy's Story in the Paper Rogue's holding -_

_Title: Pieces of My Soul _

_In a kingdom where all the people were happy and joyful all the time, there lived a princess in the high tower of Alcaza. Just one look at the girl itself and you could see that the princess was indeed a worthy person to be called as their next queen. So, for the people who loved her and her friends she acted as elegantly as she could while living up to their expectations. _

_But deep inside she was dying. The loneliness corrupting her and eating her alive. She had no mother for she has passed away right after she promised her that she'll always be there for her through good and bad. It still wrung throughout her mind, the words:_

"_I'll always be by your side and I will never leave you alone. Through good or bad, I promise my sweet little angel." _

_It was still vivid in her memories and it pained her every single time she thought of the heart breaking moment. She had a father but he ruled his kingdom as a tyrant would. Forcing people and making them do things his servants wouldn't dare do. But they couldn't dare try and refuse their King's order so they followed._

_He wasn't like this before. The princess thought and somehow hoped that her father would turn back to the way he was. Loving and caring… but it didn't turn out that way. He became the opposite, really. The King made the princess go through lots and lots of meeting with her suitors and it always took place at night. _

_She had sleepless night. She couldn't regret that. She wished for her father to stop and wake up and somehow, someday realize that he was hurting her. But even if the odds did turned against them she understood how her father felt. After all, it wasn't easy losing a wife._

_But why take it out on her? So every day she convinced herself to be happy. Forcing smiles and laughs for everyone around her. She couldn't help telling them the truth. She was afraid, helpless and weak. She was even sure that the people see her as a "Spoiled little Brat" and a "Wannabe" Perhaps, she was a wannabe because she wanted to be like those people who were free and happy. _

_Sometimes in her silly little dreams, she finds herself longing for a prince to come and sweep her off her feet and save her from the bask loneliness she felt all the time. But No! She didn't want to be selfish so she stayed. _

_Quietly, obediently, and unfortunately like a doll trapped in a glass casing waiting to be picked by her owner. But somehow she realizes that it would not happen. It couldn't since by the moment her mother died….. She lost all the Pieces of her Soul and Happiness._

_= Unfinished = _

_- End of Lucy's manuscript-_

Sitting back at the mahogany chair I stared at the unfinished manuscript before standing up and placing it to the place it was before, right beside it's author.

Was all the things written true? I can't help asking myself as I felt myself becoming more and more interested at the blonde who was calmly sleeping at the library's table. I wanted to ask her if the things written at the manuscript all true.

But being the silent person I am. I couldn't bring myself to ask such a thing. Remembering that I **am **a quiet person and to some people _emotionless. _ I sat at my previous seat at the cold tiles at the floor, I leaned at the wall and sighed closing my eyes.

The story was so Surreal, so Beautifully written, and somehow based on a person's life. Any person who was equal her status could have felt those.

Could it be? Of course, it was described so well. **She **was the princess in the story. How amusing can this girl be? Writing a story about her life, but I still can't bring myself to believe all that was written there. I would believe the part where she had suitors night by night. It wasn't that surprising anyway.

But the part where she fakes a smile? I don't think so. After all, she seemed so happy. It was very natural and it seemed as if everyone around her could become happy just by seeing her smile.

My eyes widened and I roughly shook my head. The impact of my words hitting me.

'_What the hell, was I thinking?'_

* * *

**But unknown to the princess instead of a prince.**

**He got herself 'three' who was willing to do everything for her.**

**Now who's her rightful groom?**

* * *

~~~ Lucy's POV ~~~

My eyes snapped wide opened when I felt a shiver run down my spine. I looked at my surroundings and find rows and rows of shelves.

_'Oh right, I was trapped in Fairy Academy with a Saber' _

My eyes widened and I turned my head in front of me and saw no one. Then I heard a creaking noise behind me and I swiftly turned around to see the Saber guy behind me and I got myself staring but when his eyes snapped open, I quickly tuned my head around and snatched my manuscript. Taking my pen in hand, I started tapping the pen at the desk.

_'Wait! I left my manuscript right beside me and it was just there! The guy didn't read it right?' _

Lucy stood up at the thought and turned around to see the Saber student reading a book.

"You!"I started which seemed to catch his attention which he only stared at me as a response.

"You didn't read my manuscript, right? You didn't right?" I him asked desperately.

"I did." He admitted while continuing to read the book at his hand.

"Oh, that's a relief. Wait! What?!"

"I read it." Rogue stated calmly and shrugged.

"How could you! You didn't even asked for my permission!" I huffed while walking towards him.

"Then you shouldn't leave it lying around."

"Th-that! I... Just don't do it again!"

I sat down at my chair and looked at my manuscript. _'And I promised Levy she would be the first one to read it.' _I thought which was followed by a sigh.

"So what do you think of it?" I asked him. He read it anyway so why not.

"It was fine. Good actually." He said calmly while still reading the book and lazily flipping the page.

"Oh, thank you."

"Was it someone you know or was it you?" He suddenly asked, I only stared at him.

"Why would you ask that?" I asked curiously turning my seat around to look at him.

"It was obvious it's written about a person's point of view." He shrugged.

_"Someone I know._ Yeah. She's someone I used to know." I lied and leaned back at the chair.

"Hn."

_'How mean. Asking a question like that and all I got was a 'hn' _

**~~~ End of Lucy's POV ~~~**

Rogue's eyes wandered through the room and to the blonde who was staring at him for quite some time. She was beginning to get to his nerves, if he had to be honest. She was looking at him intensely as if he was something to be feared and to take distance of as long as possible. Taking it no more his brow arched and she sighed.

"Sorry, its just. You seem different than the others. I can't seem to pinpoint why exactly but there's something that says your different. But I still can't trust you since your a Saber. I mean, no offense but your friend Sting wasn't really good with introducing himself in a good manner and I bet there's still a lot of people like him there. But somehow... you're different. You seem like you don't even care." Lucy said bluntly and shrugged her shoulders.

Rogue stared at the blonde at surprise and he tried hard not to smile.

"Can you answer me one thing?" Lucy asked breaking Rogue's wire of thoughts.

"Hn." Rogue said and Lucy took that as a yes.

"Is it true that your Academy takes secret missions?" Lucy asked.

At the question Rogue's eyes snapped to Lucy's and he closed the book at his hand loudly and he swear he saw Lucy flinch. He looked at her intensely as if he was trying to look right through her.

"Where did you hear that?" Rogue asked in a menacing tone.

"From a friend. It's fine don't ans- Ahh!" Lucy screamed as the ground below them started shaking and a hole emerged from the once tiled floor.

"Lucy, my dearest. Are you alright?" A flirty voice asked through the smoke.

Just after the smoke cleared a man with messy orange hair and hazel eyes emerged. He was wearing a dark suit, with the jacket left unbuttoned and the loose pants held up by a light colored belt, over a lighter shirt with a red tie around the neck, plus dark shoes.

"Lo-loke?! How the hell did you got here?" Lucy asked while looking at the hole that appeared at the library's floor.

"Oh Lucy, I'm happy that your fine. Master Makarov, actually called me that it seemed you were trapped in here. So I brought Virgo." Loke nonchalantly explained while pointing at the pink haired woman.

"Konbanwa, Hime" Virgo greeted and bowed her head.

"Lucy, who is **he**?" Loke snarled as he stepped forward in front of Lucy and stared at Rogue's emotionless face.

"He's-uhmm- He's... What's your name again?" Lucy asked sheepishly to the Saber student who was staring at them.

"Rogue. Rogue Cheney of Saber Academy." He said bluntly while eyeing the orange-haired man before him.

"Saber Academy?! Princess, are you alright. This jerkdidn't do anything to you, right?" Loke asked his veins filling up with adrenaline.

"No, no. He didn't do anything. Now, Loke..." Lucy trailed as she stared at Loke.

"Yes, my sweetest?"

"How the hell would you fix that hole?! Did Master Makarov even acknowledge you **and **Virgo literally creating a hole inside the Library? How are you going to repent for that huh?" Lucy asked her face flushed with anger.

"Princess, it's fine. Master Makarov, as you said, gave us permission to do so _only _if we ourselves fix the hole. It's fine Hime. No need to worry at all. But if you still disagree... I'll take my punishment right this instant, Hime." Virgo said monotonously while she handed Lucy a whip.

"E-eh~ You can keep the whip, Virgo. No punishments. I'm not into those stuff anyways and I don't see you guys like that. I see you guys as friends not tools or servants, **Nakama** is a more fitting name to call you guys." Lucy stated with a smile while diverting her attention to the hole.

"Oh Lucy, every time you say things like that. It makes me fall in love with you more and more. I know! How about I ask your father if I can be one of your suitors. Hmm? It'll be fun! We'll be happy together and we'll have a family then we'll grow old together! A Happy Ending for all of us." Loke said while swinging his arm around Lucy's shoulders.

"Yeah. If that happens I'll ask my father to prepare a stamp that says **'REJECTED' **and I will personally place it on your forehead. Don't think that far ahead you Jerk!" Lucy exasperated as she shrugged Loke's arm off her shoulder.

Just when Lucy and Loke were going to start a fight with each other a loud bang of the book wrung throughout the library silencing the two friends and catching the attention of the pink haired maiden. All eyes were diverted to the Saber student as he sat at the mahogany chair with a clear emotion of annoyance in his face.

"Ah. Ro-rogue-san. A-ano~ Go-gomenasai. Virgo, how do we get out of here." Lucy said through a stutter and snatched the whip at Virgo's hand.

"Princess, we go through the tunnel." Virgo stated simply while pointing at the hole.

"Take one step closer and I'm going to use this whip on you." Lucy threatened as she saw Loke advancing near her through the corner of her eye.

Rogue stood up and and jumped down the hole and the trio who was left in the library only heard the footsteps of the getting farther and farther by every movement. Lucy only stared at the hole and decided to jump in followed by Virgo and Loke.

"So, Virgo. How did you do _this._" Lucy asked despite knowing the answer.

"The usual, princess." Virgo answered with her monotonous voice.

"Princess, not to spoil your afternoon but you still do know you need to attend your suitors right?" Loke asked with a concerned look.

"I knew your going to say that. Well, I don't want to be selfish but can't I stay here to pass the time. I'm really trying to avoid those meetings because of what happened." Lucy said her insides turning when she remembered the happenings at the latest suitor.

"What do you mean by 'what happened'? You haven't told us everything that happened that night did you, Lucy?"Loke snapped his voice filled with concern and rage.

"It's no big deal really." Lucy said plainly, tears starting to appear at the corner of her eyes.

"Yes it is! Now, what happened. Look you're crying." Loke asked gripping Lucy's hand.

"I was... Just leave me alone! Please... I'll follow close behind. I just need time alone... Now, that you reminded me of that." Lucy said while staring at her shoes.

"Brother, let us leave. We need to give Hime time for herself. Well then, Hime. We'll see you at the top." Virgo stated and bowed before literally dragging Loke away.

_**=- MEANWHILE -=**_

___- Rogue's Side -_

After Rogue jumped through the hole he started walking the path and he stopped in his tracks when he heard the trio catching up to him. He didn't really meant to eavesdrop on their conversation but the curiosity killed him. He wanted to hear. No doubt about it. So when he heard about their conversation including the topic about the suitor he can't help but stay in place.

"Oh, Cheney-san." Rogue turned to see the pink-haired maid dragging the man behind her.

"Let me Go, Virgo~" Loke whined

"No brother! Princess, needs time alone." Virgo stated and added pressure on Loke's pressure point right at the pulse of his neck rendering him unconscious.

Rogue watched as Virgo carried Loke on her shoulder without a sweat.

"I am very Sorry for all the trouble. But if I might. Please do accompany our Princess. She might be strong-willed but she still need company. Once again, I'm Sorry." Virgo bowed and continued her path to go up.

Rogue stared at nothing for some time before his attention was caught by someone sobbing. Remembering the maid's word he turned to his heel and walked towards the direction of the sobs only to find himself in a dark place but blonde hair and pale skin stood out in the dark, her tears shining in the dark.

Without saying anything Rogue dragged Lucy away from the dark place and in the light.

"Who- Rogue? Wha-What."

"The way out." Rogue stated bluntly and he stared above to see a hole.

Effortlessly climbing through the hole. Rogue reached out his hand to the blonde with an emotionless face. Hesitating for a moment whether she should accept the hand in front of her she reached out her own and the man above her pulled her as if she weighed nothing.

"T-thank you." Lucy said and bowed her head.

Staring at her blonds hair, Rogue walker away leaving the blonde alone beside the hole. I mean, he knew anyways that the maid was there watching the whole scene. It was obvious with her pink hair sticking out the lush green bushes.

_'See ya at the Intramurals, Hit List' _Rogue thought referring the "Hit List" to Lucy.

* * *

_Preview:_

_**"The Intramurals this year will be a consisting of two teams."**_

_**"Minerva? Who's she?" **_

_**"Hey Luce, what's a suitor?" **_

_Next Time on Hit List: Straight Through My Heart = The Fairy's and Saber's Teams_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry, if this wasn't the kind of RoLu you wanted but heey~ We wouldn't want to spoil the fun. And we all know Rogue will do the same thing in the manga, he tends to be so emotional and uninterested but we don't know that deep inside ;)

So, I already thought about the what would happen about the fight with Minerva and Lucy. So stay tuned, I added a little mix in that. This Intramurals... NO SPOILERS :p

_Thank you for the following: _

_Guest_

_creastiron45_

_Chiharu Himeji_

_CelestialLoverxxx_

_AngelXReaper_

_singin234_

_Caught in a Love Triangle_

_Miss Katsumi_

_Saori 13_

_lucyglitter11_

_GoldenRose__Tanya_

_1fairytailover_

_Psyka_

_crazyforanime001_

_THANK YOU SO SO SOOO~~~~ MUCH!_

* * *

**FOR THE NALU FANS:**

I was working on this NaLu fic and I want to know if you will be interested if I ever post it.

So I'll be posting the summary here:

_Title : Falling Back Around_

_Summary:_

_Natsu Dragneel is the richest boy in the country. He has everything in his hands while, Lucy Heartfilia is a girl who would work at any job for her poor family. When this two people's fate cross each other they find out that life doesn't go by the rule of Happily Ever After. Will they get their Happy Ending? Or will it all END because of One Wrong Move. _

**So what do you guys think? Can you pleeaasee~~ Tell me what you think. I admit I'm desperate *Shame on Me***

* * *

**XDDDD Anywhoo~ UNTIL NEXT TIME :DDD**


	6. Reunited and The TEAMS!

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! I wanted to update earlier and I did! Haha~ Well, I think this is the best I can do to update and I'm really excited to know the official pairing and I know that I would only know that if I updated earlier right ;) So here are the votes:

+Rogue = 41

+Natsu = 38

+Sting = 32

So once again, please do keep on supporting your favourite pair by voting. But for now, please do tell me more about what you think about the story it would be nice to know what you think about the story while you vote. It'll help me a lot.

**NOTE: **_This chapter will have slight hints of GajeelXLevy and MirajaneXFreed. If some of you do not like GaLe or MiraFreed |dunno what to call Mira's and Freed's pairing| You are welcome to skip but if you __**do **__skip you will __**not **__understand the story. THAT'S ALL :D_

So without further ado~ let's start!

_Reviewers will be thanked at the end of the chapter_

* * *

**Striking back with all their strength was all they could do.**

**For Their Friends**

**Their Family**

**And**

**For those who have lost who they loved.**

* * *

**~~~ Normal POV ~~~**

Lucy struggled to run despite wearing a long frilly pink gown and white heels. She ran and ran until she reached her destination. _Her father's study room_. She was nervous despite the determination burning in her eyes. She was very nervous but this is something she just could NOT let go.

She barged in the room and ran straight in front of her father who looked at her with the same cold look he always gave her every time he would see her. At that moment Lucy's lips curled into a smile and her eyes burned with happiness.

"Is there anything you would like to add up to what you said two nights ago, Lucy?" Her father, Jude Heartfilia, asked. His brown eyes looking into Lucy's

"No, I came here to say Thank You…and I forgive you for everything." Lucy said with tears trailing down her cheeks.

She didn't mean to cry. She didn't but what her Father did was something very heart-warming and she couldn't just help the tears from going. She was happy, because her Father was finally back. She didn't expect that the words she said actually went through her Father's skull. But otherwise, she was happy.

**==- FLASHBACK -=**

2 days have passed since the incident in the library happened and since that night she couldn't help but go home earlier than her regular curfew in fear that it would happen again. I mean, who knew Fairy Academy had such a _tight _security.

It was a Monday and for a certain Blonde, it was the greatest day of the week. For her it was a start or another chance to make up for making bad or lazy moments for the last week. So, she was determined to make her Monday the greatest day of the week.

And at the moment….. It was **not **working out to well.

Why? Well, it's because of three main reason.

First of all, the moment she got in the classroom she was welcomed with a very cold greeting. She actually fell for that stupid trap! That _Natsu _has set up. NATSU for crying out loud! This, the trap, was supposed to be meant for Gray but otherwise, it was not a good manner to start up her day.

Second, Oh! she would never forget the embarrassment she felt. Damn, she felt like she got through hell! I mean what kind of man would flip a girl's skirt while walking down the hallway where numerous of students are walking! A PERVERT! But she was surprised to know that it was Bixlow who did it. But she didn't let it go away. Let's just say he received something very _'nice'_

Third, well it wasn't really that bad. Unless you actually think that getting 'accidentally' shoved by a chair is something to laugh at! Plus, getting detention?! For crying out loud, these guys aren't even feeling nervous about the upcoming Intramurals!

So, as you can all see her day was very unfortunate. That's why the moment she got home she didn't really expect to see _her_. Her cousin, her little sister, her first friend, and her protector.

She was standing there with a smile, her blue eyes shining due to the tears that were starting to fall, and her dark blonde hair as wavy as ever.

At that moment, Lucy was crying. Wasting no time. She hugged the girl in front of her while a wide smile descended on her face. Her eyes shining with happiness as she saw the girl.

"Michelle! Is it really you? It's you right? Tell me! Tell me it's really you." Lucy said with tears streaming down her cheek.

"I-it's rea-really me. O-oneesama!" Michelle struggled to say through sobs and tears.

"H-how?" Lucy asked as she struggled to keep her breathing pace intact due to the tight hug.

"Jude-sama."

**=- END OF FLASHBACK -=**

The moment Lucy knew it was her Father who called Michelle for _**her. **_She felt her heart warming up with happiness and ran as fast as she could. Resulting to the current thing which was happening now.

Lucy wasted no time at running towards her Father's side and pulling him in a hug which her Father gratefully returned with tears trailing down his cheeks.

"I'm Sorry, Lucy. I'm Very Sorry, Lucy. I was only thinking about myself all the time, I forgot about what my princess would have felt. I should have valued you more; I should have been more of a better Father to you. You're all that I got left, Lucy and I'm Sorry for just noticing it now when it's too late. I'm very Sorry, Lucy. I was so blind. I just didn't want to get near you and to attach myself to you." Jude said endless tears trailing down his cheeks.

"W-why?" Lucy cried while listening to her Father.

"Because I didn't want to feel the feeling of being alone ever again. I didn't wanted to lose my one and only daughter. B-but because of my selfish reasoning, I managed to hurt you more than it hurts me. I'm Sorry Lucy." Jude said through sobs.

"It's fine, Father. I understand. I do. Let's just forget everything and be the happy fa-family we always were." Lucy said with a smile.

"You were always like your mother, Lucy." Jude said and hugged her daughter again

Unnoticed by the father and daughter pair the servants of the Heartfilia mansion was all watching the heart-warming scene before them, Michelle felt tears of joy run down her cheeks as she felt joy arise in her heart as she saw her cousin finally happy with her Father.

'_Layla-sama, can you see it? They've finally took in their differences and forgive themselves. I knew you would have done the same. Layla-sama.' _ Capricorn thought as a smile made its way to his features.

The night passed as calmly as it did, with the Stars shining brighter than ever.

* * *

**They reunited, stronger than ever. **

**Their bonds fiercer than any flame and brighter than any star in the starry sky.**

* * *

**~~~ Levy's POV ~~~**

It's still early in the morning; I mean who would wake up at 5 in the morning? Probably someone like Lu-chan or Juvia and certainly not Gajeel! Wait wha-whaat? Di-did I just thought of Gajeel? Why would I even think about him?

He's mean! He calls me shrimp, bookworm, and a lot of mean nicknames! So, why the hell Gajeel? He belonged to one of the Academies we used to fight with a lot and when he was still a student at that Academy he would always bully me and push me.

But when I first saw him at Fairy Academy, I swear that my whole body was shaking with fear. Then he spotted me, and walked towards me with an emotionless face, then he said the taboo! I mean for a guy like him? He said, SORRY! He actually said sorry and being the logical me I just stood there with my mouth agape and I was blinking furiously until he screamed "SHRIMP" in my ears, pissing me off.

Well that's how it is. Why am I telling you that you ask? Because at that same day I met Lu-chan!

But the real reason I woke up early because the Academy is holding all classes at 6:30! Who holds classes at such a time! Well, if I was to guess. It's practically easy to see that Master Makarov will be announcing something.

I'm so excited for the Intramurals! _  
_

**~~~ End of Levy's POV ~~~**

* * *

At exactly 6:30 only fifteen students were present in the auditoriums, shocking everyone who was in it. The fifteen students composed of:

Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, Mirajane, Laxus, Juvia, Freed, Evergreen, Elfman, Lissana, and Jellal.

Who had confused looks written in their faces. In the midst of their thoughts as if on cue, the curtains on the auditorium's stage suddenly pulled apart revealing their principal Master Makarov with his usual goofy grin which quickly turned into a frown when he noticed Natsu sleeping.

"Can someone please wake Natsu up?" Makarov said with a sigh.

"Oi! Flame princess! Wake up!" Gray literally yelled at Natsu's ears who jolted awake due to direct way of waking him up.

"What did ya' call me? You're the princess here you, Stripper!" Natsu retorted, a grin plastered on his face.

"I am not a stripper!" Gray fought back as he glared at Natsu

"Gray! Natsu! Stop it! And Gray, _clothes please_." Erza said with a menacing tone in her voice.

"Yes ma'am!" Gray and Natsu said while swinging their arms on each other's neck.

"Juvia did enjoy the view though." A certain blue haired girl murmured her face had a tint of pink.

"What the hell, woman?" Gajeel simply said although his eyes were trained on a certain "girl"

"You brats! I called you here for me to talk to you! Not for you all to have your fun! Now listen up before I make every one of you clean the comfort rooms and was the dishes in the cafeteria for a whole week!" Makarov said his glare sending chills down everyone.

Seeing that everyone did what he said. He sighed and looked at his grandson who only looked at him in a questioning look. He didn't know how to tell them but he has to act strong for them. They were his children, even with their annoying personalities. But that is what makes Fairy Academy one of a kind.

"Okay. So I finally know what the obstacles are for the Intramurals. QUIET! Yes, obstacles. By now I am sure that every one of you already know that it won't be an easy competition. But the main reason all of you are here is because Fairy Academy will have two groups wherein Saber Academy will only have one. I do not know why they only have one group but otherwise they are awfully confident with this competition. All of you are fifteen but 5 people will NOT be participating which are….."

**~~~ SABER ACADEMY ~~~ **

**++ Normal PoV ++**

Saber Academy has a completely different aura than Fairy Academy. Anyone who has brains could figure that out. It didn't had that happy, warm, and welcoming aura that Fairy Tail has except it has the complete opposite; It gave out a suffocating, frustrating, cold, and unwelcoming aura that unfortunately the whole Academy held.

In the principal's office there were seven people including Jiemma, which was their principal. He had that straight angry face he always wore around his students.

Inside with him was Minerva, his daughter who had black hair and brown eyes. She wore a dress rather than wearing the usual school uniform. Her lips curled into a sadistic smile and an evil glint in her eyes.

Then there was Orga Nanagear, who had a built body and the tattoos on his forearms could be seen through his white uniform underneath. He has green hair and silver eyes, his face showed no emotion yet nervousness and excitement could be seen in his eyes.

Then there was Rufus Lohr, the blonde who always tags along with Orga and Minerva. He has long blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He had a sly smile on his face and he had above his mouth, which was formed into a fist.

After them was Yukino Agria, a beautiful girl with short silver hair. Her uniform slightly loose on her top but very tight when it came to her midriff. She and Minerva were the only girls in the room.

Then there was Sting Eucliffe, who had a smirk on his face. His blonde hair messy as ever and his blue eyes holding a mischievous glint as he felt adrenaline and eagerness rushing through his veins.

On the corner of the room was Rogue Cheney, his black hair and red eyes quite the same as ever. His face as emotionless as ever. His eyes did not show any emotion at all and he stayed quiet throughout the whole predicament.

"You six will be the team for the Intramurals, now I hope you guys do not forget that aside from winning we have to get our prey. I will take no loss unless seen through an evident manner. I can **not **handle the thought of losing to those trash but do remember GIVE THEM NO MERCY **AT ALL**" Jiemma's voice demanded his voice booming throughout the room.

"Hai." They all said in unison as response before heading out to the room until Rogue and Sting was asked to stay.

"Also, Rogue and Sting. I am now assigning the two of you to handle that Heartfilia girl alone since she isn't as much of a trouble to handle. Now get your faces out of here."

Doing as the big man instructed Rogue and Sting quietly went out of the suffocating room with different emotions on their face, yes including Rogue showed out his emotion for once.

"Heh~ So we'll be the one to handle it now huh? I'll be having fun with this." Sting said with his signature smirk.

"But aren't you suspicious as to why, Master Jiemma gave it to us?" Rogue asked calmly.

"Who the hell cares? Like he said that Blondie can't even lift a hand. I'm sure she's only words and no action at all." Sting said with a triumphant look on his face.

"Says the one who got slapped by our own captive." Rogue said calmly although a glint of amusement clearly in his eyes.

"Tsk. She just got lucky! Anyway, I'm sure that the moment that Blondie faces me or any of us, roughly speaking, Minerva. She would probably turn to her heels and run away like the scaredy cat the Fairies are." Sting said smugly before walking down the quiet hall.

"Me and Sting huh? This won't be good at all."

***~~~~~~* BACK TO FAIRY ACADEMY *~~~~~~~~***

"Lissana, Evergreen, Elfman, Freed, and Levy will not be participating. Instead the five of you will help keep order during the Intramurals and to make sure that our opposing won't use any dirty tricks. Plus, some of you will tend to some injuries if we do get injuries in this Intramurals, do you understand?" Makarov stated with a serious look which they answered with a nod.

"The rest who were not included will participate. Now, for the obstacles. The first one is the Labyrinth, all of you will be scattered in the Labyrinth since all of you are ten it will be your choice whether or not you would like to pair up with someone. Second obstacle is a race. Third obstacle is 4 people will fight inside a water dome. Fourth one is a battle, I do not understand why they would put something like this in the Intramurals but it does not matter. Since it is the **Educated Council of Laws and Activites' **own opinions. Then tag team. Then, we have the sword fight. And the end game will not be revealed until the end of the sword fight. Any violent reactions?" Makarov said and smiled at them.

"W-water Dome? H-how could we even breathe in a water dome?" Lucy asked her eyebrows scrunched in discomfort feeling something bad with the obstacle.

"Juvia agrees with my Love Rival. How could we breathe in a dome filled of water?" Juvia asked dismissing Lucy's shouts of protests.

"Well, I think they're going to make you drink something that will make you able to breathe in water for about an hour." Makarov answered sternly.

"I do not mean to pry Master, but don't you think that these obstacles are far too rough rather than playing sports? I mean that is what the Intramurals are about right?" Lucy asked with curiosity

"What do you mean, child? Don't tell me these brats haven't told you about the Intramural's _true _nature!" Makarov yelled towards the others' who quickly circled Lucy.

The moment Lucy knew the True Nature of the Intramurals she added a mental note of noting it with a more suitable name like _'The Intramurals with a Twist' _Her eyes flickered with determination, eager to take part at the activity.

Unknown to the certain Blonde that a certain pink-haired boy stared at her with worry and the danger awaiting her.

* * *

_Preview:_

"**The first obstacle for the Intramurals start now!" **

"**Are you sure? We're practically lost!" **

"**The first one to arrive is…" **

"**LET'S WIN THIS THING!"**

_NEXT TIME on Hit List: Straight Through My Heart= THE LABYRINTH_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I feel like this chapter is a serious failure but I still hope that you guys have no violent reactions towards it. I'm more than thankful to get your comments about this chapter since I really think that this chapter isn't as good.

But who cried at the part of Lucy and Jude? I know I DID! I looked like a complete idiot crying while typing! It was so hilarious even for someone like me.

_I would like to thank the following:_

_crazyforanime001_

_sticy17_

_Rose_

_lucyglitter11_

_Chiharu Himeji_

_Sakura4128_

_Guest_

_Arianne-Chan_

_mariel_

_chelsea_

_nyan-claire_

_Kate Freelander_

_Guest_

_GoldenRoseTanya_

_Saori13_

_04_

_Miss Katsumi_

_1fairytailover_

_Psyka_

_XxSaphireBlueXx_

_Guest(1)_

_Misty_

_ken_

_Beth_

**_THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! I KNOW THAT I ONLY PLACE YOUR NAME BUT IT MEANS MORE THAN EVER :D I AM EVER GRATEFUL TO ALL OF YOU :) PLEASE DO ASK QUESTIONS WHEN YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND A THING :D_**

**Appearances of Lector and Frosch on the Next Chappie =====**

* * *

UNTIL NEXT TIME ON Hit List: Straight Through My Heart


	7. The Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! I wanted to update earlier since I won't be updating for the next two days but if worse comes to worst maybe even up to three days. I really hope not but I can't do anything since we're going to a private resort my mom booked for our family. It sucks, really. I don't even know if they have WiFi but they better have TT_TT But here are the recent votes ;)

+Natsu = 46

+Rogue = 45

+Sting = 37

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: **_Okay, so Natsu and Rogue are fighting neck to neck and meanwhile Sting is going nowhere! So, let's put up an agreement if Sting gets at least 6 additional votes on the next chapter or more he'll still stay and fight for Lucy but if not then… It's a showdown between Natsu and Rogue. So, if you really like Sting and Lucy VOTE :D_

Actually if you ask me, I love all pairs. NaLu, RoLu, and StiCy! Because all of them are such a cute couple~

So, keep voting and commenting about the chapters. It will make me update earlier.

So, let's begin!

**WARNING: Whatever you may read do not mind it (Game parts :D) My only say on it is. HEY! Everything is high-tech now. So why not ;)Just Enjoy and comment :D**

_Reviewers will be thanked at the end of the chapter._

* * *

**The awaited moment has finally begun. **

**Their determination burning and their hope rising.**

**One by one they inch to succeed.**

* * *

**~~~ Normal POV ~~~**

The first day of the Intramurals was fastly approaching and somewhere in the school grounds a certain blonde was sitting on one of the canteen's table while playing with the straw of her drink. She nervously looked from left to right while directing her eyes' to the school's gate.

"Hey Luce!" a cheery voice said behind her startling the blonde.

"Na-natsu! Don't scare me like that. Geez, I really thought I was going to die. Well, maybe that was too much but don't sneak up to me like that!" Lucy said while her hand was placed on her chest, hyperventilating.

"Sorry, Luce. Anyway, how about we team up! Ya' know for the Labyrinth." Natsu said with a slight on his face while sitting down in front of Lucy.

"Wh-why me? There's at least 9 of us you could pick. Not that I'm complaining, just curious." Lucy asked with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Because your smart Luce! And if I choose one of the others they'll probably nag me about everything but if it's with you, everything seems fun!" Natsu said with his signature grin on his face.

"I-I….. Th-thank you, Natsu. I'll be honoured to be your partner." Lucy said with a smile.

"Yeah, sure but could you do me a favour Lucy and stop talking to me that way? I mean, it's too formal-ish plus, we're at school, for crying out loud!" Natsu said while ruffling Lucy's hair.

"Uhmm. Ye-yeah. Sorry about that Natsu." Lucy said smiling.

"Sure, anytime Luce! Sorry, Luce but I need to go the old man asked me to do something I just actually sneaked to talk to ya' So call me if you need anything, Kay!" Natsu said cheerfully before running off.

Lucy stood there in a daze looking at Natsu's retreating form before a small laugh came out of her mouth and her lips curled into a smile.

***~~~~~~~~~~~~* Saber Academy * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

The six members of Saber Academy's team were all currently in the gymnasium since their school's secretary is talking to them about the Intramurals' obstacles and they were each discussing of who are going to participate.

"So, Minerva-sama. You will be the one to participate in the Water Dome and Sword play. The same goes to Yukino-san too." The secretary said listing down the names' of those who will participate on this certain game.

"With these groups, we will surely win but of course, we all need your strength in order to do so. So please, do your best to win. But then again, that goes without saying. Well then, I'll be taking my leave have a nice day." The small woman in the suit said while instantly walking away from the six students.

"Who does she think she is?! Of course we'll win! **That **goes without saying!" Orga said with a scowl on his face.

"You need to cool down, Orga. We all know she's just doing that for money. You know, to earn her salary." Rufus said with a grin on his face.

"I'm looking forward to this games." Minerva said and chuckled darkly while she leaned on a post.

"Why is that, Minerva-sama. I mean if you don't mind answering." Yukino asked

"Do you know why there are supposed to be participants in the sword fight?" Minerva asked with a dark smirk on her face.

"That is…. No, I do not and I do want to know why I should be the one to participate in the sword fight and the water dome. Why is that, Minerva-sama?" Yukino asked squirming with nervousness, knowing that Minerva might snap at her any moment she would like.

"That's because only girls are allowed to participate in the Water Dome and the Sword Fight!" Minerva laughed loudly and her smirk grew wider.

"And that means… that Princess will be there too! Because they can't just let that little Wendy to participate now can they? And the fun part is! FAIRY TAIL DOESN'T KNOW!" Minerva said as she walked to the counter and whipped herself a bottle of wine.

"I will crush that Fairy on my own hands! No one and I mean, no one will stop me from crushing that little princess. Sting! Rogue! I'm doing your job for you! Consider that as an honour. Even Father does NOT have the right to cancel me from a mission. Get ready, Lucy Heartfilia." Minerva said venom dripping from her voice.

While the five other members just stared at her with fear and pity for the blonde girl. Knowing that she won't be able to live through the beatings the older woman will cause to her. But while it all happened, a small figure in the shadow started shaking in fear and ran away from the Academy.

Running away to its destination…... _Fairy Tail_

**~~~~~~~~~~ FAIRY ACADEMY ~~~~~~~~~~**

The team of Fairy Tail was currently in the cafeteria. No they were NOT talking about the people who will participate instead they were eating, laughing, talking, playing, and fighting. They acted as if the Intramurals will not happen in 3 days and time flies faster than they thought.

Lucy was currently sitting on one of the cafeteria's seats with Mira, Levy, Lissana, Erza, Juvia, and Wendy.

"Ne, Lucy-san, are you okay?" Wendy asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yes, you do seem pale Lucy." Erza said the same worry written on her face.

"No, I'm fine….it's just that. I feel like something bad is going to happen. Really bad but I think its just nothing." Lucy said her face all scrunched up.

"Juvia is sure that Lucy is fine. Maybe Lucy is just worried about the Intramurals perhaps?" Juvia asked while eating the ice cream on her hand.

"I think Juvia's right. Maybe you are just nervous Lucy." Levy said.

"Yes, I think that is it. But the changes that Master made. It was too nerve-racking." Lucy said as she remembered the happenings this morning.

"Yes, I agree with you Lucy. It's just plain rude that the Saber Academy already agreed that we can have two teams and to think they immediately said it was all a lie! It made us look like our Academy was cheating! How could they do such a thing?" Lissana said with her fists clenched.

"Yes, but your not even going to participate even if we have two teams, Lissana." Mirajane said with a smile on her face.

"Mira-nee!" Lissana retorted with a pout.

"Haha! Well, I know that our _new _team could do it. I mean look at its members! Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Jellal, and Gajeel! Although, Laxus was supposed to be at Jellal's place I just don't know why he backed out and gave it to Jellal but they're just the right people, no?" Mirajane said with her usual cheery voice.

"Aye!" A blue cat suddenly appeared beside Mirajane shocking Lucy and Levy.

"Ha-happy! What the Hell are you doing here? You're not allowed in the Academy." Natsu said beside Happy.

"But I asked Master Makarov and he agreed." Happy said with a pout.

"Hey Guys, I'm going okay? I'll get ready for the Intramurals for now, bye!" Lucy said with a smile until she tripped earning a laugh from Natsu and the others.

"Don't laugh at me!" Lucy said with her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Ouch." A voice below her ask and Lucy quickly stood up.

Only to find a cat wearing a frog suit looking at her with beady eyes, which were about to cry.

"Hey, hey. Are you okay? I'm Sorry. I'm Very Sorry. Sshh~ where's your owner?" Lucy said while carrying the cat in her arms.

"Frosch's name is Frosch! And Frosch would like to talk to Ms. Heartfilia." The cat in her arms spoke.

"Hey, Lu-chaaan~! Come here! We wanna hear!" Levy said and Lucy quickly obeyed due to Erza's stinging glare on her back.

"So, Frosch, right? Why do you want to talk to me, Sweetie?" Lucy asked while patting Frosch's head.

"Frosch want to warn Ms. Lucy and Fairy Tail!" Frosch said while waving his hands about.

"Warn us about what? Tell us kitty cat!" Erza said while removing her glasses and glaring at the cat who jumped into Juvia's arms.

"Erza, don't be mean we won't get any information if we scare him." Mira said while glaring at the red headed woman.

"Juvia says sorry in behalf of Erza, Frosch. So what is it that Frosch wants to warn Fairy Tail about?" Juvia asked with a sweet smile on her face.

"Juvia talks just like Frosch!" Frosch stated with a smile on his face.

"Frosch's right Juvia does talks like Frosch!" Juvia said back with a smile while the others' just sweat dropped by the two's action.

"*ahem* So Frosch, what is it you want to tell us?" Levy asked.

"Frosch is going to tell you the reason why Sabertooth asked Fairy Tail to cut down teams! They want Fairy to get disqualified before games!" Frosch said with a sad smile.

"Wait look! Your collar! It says your owner is Rogue Cheney! So, why are you telling this to us?" Lissana asked fiercely.

"Because Forsch is scared of Minerva." Frosch said while tears streamed down his face.

"Hush now, don't cry. We're sorry." Lucy said as she hugged Frosch and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Now, are you okay enough to tell us everything?" Lucy asked while placing him on her lap.

"Yes, Frosch is ready. Minerva said that only girls are allowed to participate in Sword Fight!" Frosch said while looking at Erza and Lucy.

"What?! There's no rules like that! And WOW we have two talking cats!" Natsu said with his grin plastered on his face.

"Shut Up, Natsu! What else did she said?" Erza asked eagerly with her eyeglasses folded neatly on the desk.

"Minerva said that there will be two pairs on each group and they need to fight Saber. Both girls and Frosch also heard that Water Dome is also the same. That is all Fairy Academy needs to know." Frosch said while his paws were shaking with fear.

The people in the table sat there quietly. Erza's jaw tightened and her fists clench in anger as she heard what the cat said. She had no problem at all with engaging at a sword fight if they are going to use an ordinary bokken or a real sword. After all, her father taught her everything she knew about swordsmanship. But Lucy... she can't drag Lucy into this but she knows Lucy.

For Erza. Lucy isn't that kind of person to back out on everything if she's determined and just moments ago. She saw the determination on Lucy's eyes glaze. After all _Lucy's word is her bond. She keeps her promises and never backs out. _

"Excuse Me, would you mind giving me back my friend?" A cold voice startled all the girls.

"Ro-rogue!" Frosch called out with a smile but it lessened into a frown when he saw the way Rogue glared at the women.

"Frosch, let's go back." Rogue said and was about to get him when he suddenly jumped into Lucy's arms.

"Huh? He-hey? Oh, Frosch you need to go back to your owner. Oh there he is!" Lucy said snapping out of her daze before turning around to give Frosch to Rogue who eyed her.

Lucy was about to give Frosch to Rogue but the cat latched itself on her arm, hugging it tightly which Lucy only gave a confused look.

"Frosch? Go now, Thank you okay? Bye bye~ We'll see each other again, sometime." Lucy said with a smile.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. There! I gave you my word but of course, if your owner allows you. Now go back, okay?" Lucy asked with a big grin on her face.

"O-okay!" Frosch said and jumped to Rogue's shoulder nuzzling to his owner's neck.

After that Rogue quickly turned away, ignoring the stares he got from the students and a glare he got from a certain pink-haired student which he did not noticed. Rogue looked at Frosch who was looking at him nervously but he only smiled in return.

"You did a great thing back there, Fro." Rogue said softly before patting his friend's head.

"Did Rogue heard what Frosch told them?" Frosch asked while putting his paws on Rogue's face.

"A matter of fact, I did heard everything. Don't worry, I'm not mad." Rogue said with a smile.

"Then, can Fro see Lucy? Fro likes Lucy she's nice and sweet. Oh! and also the blue-haired woman who talks like Fro, Ju? Juvy? Jubia? Juvia!" Frosch said with a cute smile on his face.

"I don't know about that, though... Is she really that nice?" Rogue asked out of curiosity.

"Yes! Mou~ Frosch thought Rogu listened. Well, Lucy was very veeerrry nice. Too bad she's in Saber's top Hit List" Frosch stated with a frown.

"I know, Frosch. I know."

* * *

**The awaited day has finally arrived.**

**Who will succeed and who will win? **

**Who will rise to the top?**

* * *

+++++ TIME SKIP: 1st day of the Intramurals

Everyone from Fairy Tail was nervous even the hyperactive Natsu Dragneel was nervous but he would not say that out loud knowing the things Gray might throw at him. Natsu quickly ran to Fairy Tail's post and saw Lucy fiddling on her skirt. Her uniform loosed than usual.

_'Wait. Uniform?'_ Natsu mentally noted, confused and ran beside Lucy.

"Hey Luce, what are you doing? The games are about to start and you're still wearing the uniform. C'mon change to our team clothes!" Natsu said cheerfully and swung his arm to Lucy.

"I'm nervous, Natsu. What if we lose? What Frosch said yesterday? I... I can't-"

"YOU CAN! Don't underestimate yourself, Luce. Your strong. Inside and out the only thing you need to do is believe in yourself and we'll win this thing!" Natsu said with his signature grin on his face.

"Thank you, Natsu. That means a lot." Lucy said with a smile on her face.

"Okay! So let's get you dressed up." Natsu said with a grin and gripped at the hem of Lucy's shirt.

"Na-natsu! What the hell are you doing, you-YOU PERVERT!" Lucy said as she slapped Natsu across the cheek and ran to the dressing room.

Lucy stopped midway and looked at Natsu who was looking at her with a confused look and was currently rubbing his cheek. Lucy grinned at him.

"Natsu~! Thank you! I wouldn't have participated if you didn't said that! See you later, Natsu~" Lucy said and ran away.

**~~~~~~~~~~~ START OF THE GAMES**

"Okay~~~~! The Intramurals will now begin! The Intramurals this year will surely be an exciting one! Why you ask? It's a fight between two brave and strong Academies. It's the Fairy Academy vs. Saber Academy! Now, let us see all of their teams. Firsts up, the ones who gave their Academy for us to use! Fairy Academy~~~!" The announcer said loudly and pointed to Fairy Tail's team.

"The first member. The president of the student council at school but a fierce, scary, strong, and ever beautiful. Erza Scarlet!" The announcer said and Erza's figure made its way out to the big arena. Her hair was tied up by a black ribbon and she was wearing a purple outfit with the Fairy Tail mark proudly placed on the right side. **_[A/N: GMG attire]_**

"The second member. The vice president of the student council. People around the Academy says he's quiet and mysterious and only the Erza Scarlet and a few of the students know who he really is. The dashing and handsome. Jellal Fernandes!" Just after that, Jellal quickly emerged from the dark tunnel and he was seen wearing a plain black shirt with an unbottoed purple jacket over it. The Fairy Tail mark proudly placed on the shirt's right side.

"The third member. One of the guys from hundreds of Academies that has entered the magazine of hottest guys and is also known who has a tendency of stripping. Gray Fullbuster!" A furious Gray emerged from the tunnel. His hair messy than the usual and he was wearing a white button up shirt with gold gracing the corners of the shirt, A long purple purple jacket on top and the sign of Fairy Tail on it's right side.

"The fourth member. Is one of the bad-ass guys of the Academy who has a tendency of annoying people. The ever ready, Gajeel Redfox!" Just then gajeel emerged from the tunnel only his attire, was different from the others. His was completely black but the same style as the others. His face held a smirk and his eyes' grazed the audience looking for a blue-haired girl in the crowd.

"The fifth member, I heard is a new student from the Academy and yet she is already taking part in this game. Yes, you've heard it right. Ms. Erza is not the only female this year. She's the new member of Fairy Academy. A bubbly seventeen year old who takes pride in her sexual appeal. A beautiful blonde inside and out! Lucy Heartfilia!" Lucy came walking out and she was seen wearing a pruple tank top with a ribbon the middle with the Fairy Tail mark on the right side of her chest. A purple ribbon tying up her hair into place and a leather belt on her skirt holding a whip.

_'I don't really know why Virgo brought me a whip though.' _

"The last member. The Salamander, The Noisy Idiot. You name it, you get it. He's known for his cute looks and his rowdy side. The rowdy and ever active, Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu came running out the tunnel and he raised his hand to the air with a grin plastered on his face.

"There we have it~! Fairy Tail!"

**+++++ SKIP TO THE 1st GAME **

After both teams were announced to the crowd they took the 2 teams to a big garden where rows and rows of walls welcomed them. It had twists and turns and very sharp corners. Very very sharp.

"So the first obstacle is THE LABYRINTH! This certain game has a very hard solving to it. All teams shall enter but the members of each team shall pair itself to two. You will find six entry ways which will lead to the inside of the many twists and turns of The Labyrinth. Please do pair up now."

After a brief 2 minutes, each teams have finally had their own pairs. Fairy Tail had:

Natsu and Lucy

Jellal and Erza

Gray and Gajeel ||(with the protests of Juvia and a frowning Levy)||

Sabertooth had:

Rogue and Sting

Rufus and Orga

Minerva and Yukino

Each pair stood on a entry way and by the signal they all went in. Their forms, little by little, diminishing by every step they took towards thee Labyrinth.

* * *

_PREVIEW:_

**"Are we...lost?" **

**"Why did I agreed to be your partner again?" **

**"Lookie here~! We seemed to have stumbled across some Fairy twigs!" **

**"Saber" **

**"Fairy"**

_Next Time on Hit List: Straight through My Heart= 3 dragons meet equals A MESS!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey Guys! I am very Sorry, once again since I made this chapter rushed and I don't have any Beta Reader nor any proofreader. I just simply typed what I had in mind. I can not update in two days because of a family trip but I will still type and type on my laptop.

Again, If I recieve 6 or more votes for Sting he will still fight for Lucy but if I recieve lesser than that he will officialy say Bye bye~ but I am thinking of writing a StiCy fic. but noo spoilers. Maybe I'll post the summary if you ask me too ;)

I would like to thank the following:

_GoldenRoseTanya_

_AngelXReaper_

_Psyka_

_OrangeWithAfro_

_lucyglitter11_

_Sakura4128_

_Kyoichi Amaya_

_mariel_

_Beth_

_Chelsea_

_rangerswood_

_freya_

_Adelyna11_

_XxSaphireBluexX_

_Adorable Reader_

_THANK YOU VERY VERY VERY MUCH~ From the BOTTOM OF MY BOTTOMLESS HEART XDD_

* * *

**Until Next Time on Hit List: Straight Through My Heart**

**THE REAL EXCITEMENT BEGINS ON THE NEXT CHAPTER~~~~~~~!**


	8. Three Dragons equals A MESS LOVE BLOOMS

Hey Guys! I'm back with two chapters for you :D But of course, please put your comments on both chapters. That small trip tired me a lot and we still have summer classes for tomorrow. Grrr~ Not my day. Well, here are the current votes:

+Rogue = 60

+Natsu =51

+Sting =42

Wow! you guys really love Rogue do you? I mean look! His NINE POINTS ahead of Natsu! And Sting is still in the game since he got six votes. Well, what do you think? Would Natsu win or Rogue or will it be Sting? SUPPORT THEM, or they'll sulk.

Oooh~ I'm so excited! I wonder what pair this story will turn out.

Without further ado, here is the next chapter.

Please Enjoy~

_The reviewers will be thanked at the end of the chapter. _

* * *

**Light, Fire, and the Shadows. **

**Three things that isn't good for the Princess' health**

**But why is it that they find her that interesting? **

**Friendship or For Money? **

**What will you choose?**

* * *

**~~~ Narrator's POV ~~~**

The most awaited day for both academies has finally come. The Intramurals, The games, the devil's game and a whole lot of names the people make it up to be.

The first game is The Labyrinth and currently, both teams of both sides have now entered the gigantic Labyrinth. All paired up they are now finding a way out of the large Labyrinth. But in this game there might be confrontations, confessions, and a fight will spur within individuals that could decide the princess' fate in this story.

Both teams face each other head on. With a heart full with hope and determination but revenge and a fateful List could destroy their hope. But that isn't the point, here. The point here and will always be the point is.

In the end of all their struggles would they win? Would they accept their differences? Or would they all falter and turn back around?

**==~~~- Normal POV ==~~~-**

"Hello, hello! As we can all see both teams of both sides have now entered the large Labyrinth! Now, you ask. How did we come up with such a Labyrinth? Such dangerous yet exhilarating games! Well, I'm Sorry that is not for you audiences to know! But let us all say its magic! Yes, yes, yes! The rules of the game are very simple! Find a way out of the Labyrinth. The most number of pair who gets out of either side of the team. Wins! Please do direct your eyes toward the big plasma screen in front of you all, which let us view ALL the pairs! Now, let us watch and see the events unfold on our very eyes." The announcer said with a wide grin on his face, his black hat falling of his head as he looked at the plasma screen.

"Okay, one last thing that all of you should know! The arena where they are all in is soundproof ONLY for this game but for the other obstacle's it is not! If a team encounters another team of the enemy. No fights shall occur, it depends entirely on the either pair. Yosh! Now, let's watch! Yes, yes, yes!"

* * *

_==-Gray and Gajeel's Side-==_

"What does that stupid announcer just said? Soundproof? Are they kidding? We could hear EVERYTHING! I can't even focus here." Gray said with a frown on his face.

"Stupid! We have these thingy on our ear. So, that we could hear the rules! It only activates when we need to hear the rules. You stupid, Ice Prick!" Gajeel said annoyingly and smacked Gray's head sending him 2 steps forward.

"What the Hell was that For?!" Gray asked his face scrunched up and his eyes filled with rage.

"Hn. For fun? It's boring you know." Gajeel simply shrugged and snickered.

"Great! Another Natsu in my hands, Damn." Gray said out loud, automatically hitting a nerve on Gajeel's patience

"Hey, hey! I'm far more smarter than that stupid excuse of a man." Gajeel said.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's just find that exit."

Gray said and walked away from the angry Gajeel who gritted his teeth in annoyance and the way he said he and Natsu were the same. At that time, Gajeel was determined to find the exit first to prove to his partner that he was NOT like that stupid pink-haired idiot!

"**Oh my! It look likes Gray Fullbuster and Gajeel Redfox are clearly not in very good terms. Well, this will be quite interesting! Could you picture it? Two individuals that are not in good terms and the spell of love will rid it off them." ** The announcer said, hearts forming on his eyes.

"**Noooo! Gray-sama, is Juvia's forever. Juvia shall not lose to Gajeel just because Gray-sama is paired with him. Juvia shall suffice! Gray-sama~! You can do it! Gray-sama! Juvia has faith on you." **Juvia said with her fists clenched in front of her.

'_**As if that Gajeel can even fall in love with a guy. He couldn't right? No,no,no! Gray just fall in love with Juvia already!' **_A certain Levy Mcgarden thought her eyes formed into spirals as she thought of every possible result.

"**Oh my! A love triangle has been formed. Love shall suffice!"**

**==- **Erza and Jellal's Side **-==**

While on Erza and Jellal's side. The two was quietly walking side by side. An awkward silence tearing the two of them apart. Jellal glanced at Erza's face and saw her looking at the ground beneath her shoes as she walked with Jellal a tint of pink covering her cheeks. At that moment, Erza chose that time to glance at Jellal their cheeks turning red as they caught themselves looking at each other.

"S-so! Le-let's find a way out this Labyrinth, right? C-cmon." Erza said as she looked away from Jellal.

"Hey, Erza. Are you still mad at me?" Jellal asked as he looked at the rows of walls in front of them.

"I...I honestly don't know if I could still trust you, Jellal. But your still my friend and you were always there for me when I needed someone back then when we were kids...but what you did...was unforgivable." Erza said grimly, as she clenched her fists.

Just then, Jellal stopped walking and looked at Erza who also stopped walking. She turned around slightly only to see Jellal looking at the ground, his hair completely covering his eyes.

"I'm Sorry, Erza. It wasn't my decision. It was never my decision at the first place. I never wanted to leave you, Erza. You need to believe me. I wanted to tell you that day, but they just dragged me away. Away, from you. All those years I lived with guilt, knowing that I left someone precious to me without a Note, An Apology, or an Explanation and it killed me inside, Erza." Jellal begun as he looked at Erza with sincerity and guilt in his eyes.

"Jellal, it's fine...Stop...Let's just find a way out of here." Erza said and turned away from Jellal.

Jellal in return sighed and grasped Erza's hand.

"No it's not. We are not going to leave this spot if you don't forgive me, Erza. I don't want you to forgive me by force but I really do lo...care for you, Erza." Jellal quickly changed his words and looked at Erza sincerely.

"I have already forgiven you, Jellal." Erza said in a whisper and smiled at Jellal who smiled in return.

"I... let's continue this later." Jellal said, as he quickly remembered why they were at the Labyrinth in the first place.

"Y-yes. I just hope that they did not heard that." Erza said diverting her stares to the walls, which Jellal only laughed at.

"You never change do you?"

"What do you mean? Things never change you know, its more better that way." Erza said and quickly walked away from Jellal.

"Yeah. He-hey! Wait!"

The two quickly walked as they passed rows and rows of walls, turning to the left and to the right. Then they would always go to the point of facing a dead end.

**"Hoho~ Did you all see the way Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet interacted with each other?! They look like a couple in love! Too bad we didn't heard what they were talking about. Yes, yes, yes! I never knew that Love could bloom in this game!" **The announcer said while squirming in his seat, earning wierd looks from the crowd.

**"They liiiiiikkke each other~" **Happy said loudly earning a laugh from the crowd.

==- Natsu's and Lucy's Side -==

Meanwhile, with the Natsu and Lucy things aren't really going out too well for them. The two have been fighting ever since they got in the Labyrinth. With Natsu whining about the walls preventing them from walking straight and Lucy shouting at the pink-haired male.

"Luuucee~ Why are this walls here? Can't we just break it and walk straight?" Natsu whined and latched himself at Lucy's arm.

"Natsu, how many times have you asked me that and How many times do I have to tell you that, you can NOT break this walls! It will injure you for goodness sakes. Anyway, let's just find a way out okay?" Lucy sighed and forced Natsu off her arm.

"Yosh! Let's do it. This will be a piece of cake, Luce!" Natsu said with a grin.

Lucy laughed at the childish act in front of her and ruffled Natsu's hair in return which earned her a frown. The two of them continued the walk towards them turning to dead ends and endless turns to right and the left.

A few minutes later the pair stopped walking when they heard voices talking and decided to turn to the other side and walk away.

"Natsu~ You've been leading us to nowehere! Where are we? Are we lost?" Lucy asked whining as she hit Natsu's back.

"Huh? I thought we were just supposed to walk forward? You know, like move forward and don't look back." Natsu said as he cocked an eyebrow and looked at Lucy confused.

"You mean to tell me you were leading us to nowhere all this time?!"

"No, I was leading us to the exit. Silly girl. I just don't know where." Natsu said as he had a smile on his face.

"That is NOT something to smile about! Tell me why I agreed to be your partner again." Lucy said as she sighed at Natsu.

"Then, do you regret saying yes to be my partner?" Natsu asked seriously.

"N-no. It's nothing like that, Natsu! You know that's not true, Idiot. It's just that it won't be nice if we don't reach the end of the Labyrinth. We''ll fail the others."Lucy said sincerely and looked at Natsu.

"You should have said so. I promisr you, Luce. We won't be the last one to arrive." Natsu said proudly and held Lucy's hand in his leading them to who know where.

**"It looks like Natsu Dragneel isn't that dense as we thought. Did you looked at the way he smiled at the blonde girl. Oh! What do we have here! It looks like Natsu and Lucy will have some company in 3...2...1! ACTION!" **

* * *

**Rivalries and Revenge**

**Are two dangerous things that should never mix with one another...**

**But the devil will not have it that way.**

* * *

~~~ **Natsu's POV ~~~**

Me and Lucy was walking side by side when I picked up some footsteps behind us. I held Lucy's hand tighter who only looked at me confused and a small tint of pink gracing her cheeks. I looked at my side smiling slightly at the sight of Lucy's pink cheeks.

But Damn! Do people really think I'm that dense? I mean what the creepy announcer just said I am DENSE?! Well, no I am NOT! I just want to act dumb but if I blow a fuse at them. I swear to god they won't see another light shining down their pedestal. Thank you very much!

"Lookie Here~! We seemed to have stumbled across some Fairy twigs!" A smug looking blonde appeared in front of us.

I know him to well. Sting Eucliffe. I stepped in front of Lucy and put an arm protectively in front of her. I know them very well. How could I not?

Saber Academy. They tried getting me to join their Academy for years, I only answered with a "No" of course. They tried again last week and do you know what I found out? I found out that Lucy is currently the most wanted in their Hit List and I know that only means trouble. I can't let them have Lucy. She was the only hope I had in this make believe world of mine.

She was my light and happiness. For now, I won't tell her that but someday I will.

"Saber." I growled at them and glared at them.

"Fairy." Sting said with a smirk and his stare directed to Lucy.

"What do you want?" I asked as I continued glaring at them and I felt Lucy move behind me.

"When are you going to stop acting innocent, Natsu-san? It doesn't suit you at all" Sting said and I'm not that dumb to know what he mean behind those things.

"Sting." A black haired man warned. If memory serves me right, that's Rogue Cheney.

"Tss. You don't have to warn me twice, Rogue." Sting said and he looked at Lucy.

"Why the hell are you here?" Lucy asked as she looked at Sting.

"Well excuse me, princess. But this is a LABYRINTH. Like duh! People are bound to stumble across each other here. Oh, and you seriously need to pay for that slap you gave me days ago, Blondie." Sting hissed and looked at Lucy smugly.

So, Sting was the man that Luce was talking about the other day. She told me she just slapped a jerk which she happened to stumble across but I didn't know it was Sting. He deserved it though.

"Wow! Your smarter than I thought! Do you even know that I thought you got no brains AT ALL the last time we met." Lucy giggled and pulled me walking pass them and I watched her as she a smirk curled at her lips.

**~~~ Normal POV ~~~**

"Hey Blondie! Come back here! I ain't done with you yet! Who do you think you are! That doesn't mean that your rich and hot you could... please tell me I didn't said that out loud." Sting directed the question to Rogue who only stood there quietly and looked at Natsu and Lucy who stopped wallking.

"You did." Rogue simply answered.

The two snapped there heads to the pair in front of them when the heard a low growl from the pink-haired male who glared at Sting with his fists clenched. Lucy blinked fastly to register the happenings that was quickly unfolding in front of her and what the hell did that guy called her?

"What did you just called, Luce?" Natsu said lowly and glared at Sting.

"Oh, I called Luce, something." Sting shrugged and looked at Natsu, clearly amused at how the male in front of him was acting.

"Don't call her that! Only I can call her that! No one else." Natsu said and started walking in front of Sting only to be stopped by Lucy.

"It's fine, Natsu. Let it go. it's not something to be mad about. Let's just find the exit okay?" Lucy whispered to Natsu's ear, effectively calming him down.

In response, Natsu held Lucy's hand tightly and dragged her away from the both of them but before the two of them was out of sight. Lucy slightly turned her head to the Saber males in front of her and mouthed an apology which greatly shocked the both of them.

When Natsu and Lucy were both out of sight Sting had a smug smile on his face, which didn't go unnoticed by Rogue who only looked at him quietly.

"What's with the face, Sting?" Rogue asked.

"That blondie. Is too interesting." Sting said and started walking, hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face.

_'This isn't good. They better get ready. Sting's serious now.' Rogue thought with a sigh._

"What's taking them so long?" A pissed Gray asked as he looked at the clock and the exit.

"Yeah, it's unlike Erza to be so late. Look, they have 5 minutes left and Saber already has two pairs who passed." Gajeel said and looked at Saber's team.

Well, after their argument Gray and Gajeel turned out to have more team work than the other pairs of their teams. With that, they have arrived the exit than the others and they grinned in victory but it was short lived when they saw Minerva and Yukino follow close behind them.

Gray and Gajeel sat their quietly but when the clock strucked into 3 minutes left that's when Gray started to loose his cool and stood up, desperately looking for any signs of any hair with the color of Red, Blue, Pink, or Blonde but none had come out when the clock struck to two minutes he sat in defeat his confidence plummeting.

"Gray!" A female voice called out and he sighed in relief when he saw the red-haired woman in front of them.

"Sorry. It took longer than expected." Jellal said and smiled apologetically.

**"Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes has now emerged from the Labyrinth. The second pair of Fairy Tail to get out. Now, who will win Sabertooth or Fairy Tail which is now in a tie. Which pair will come out first? Sting and Rogue or Natsu and Lucy?" **

The clock was quickly counting from 60 to 0 and Fairy Tail all had hopeful faces.

"We're Here!" A cheerful voice called out and Erza smiled warmly as she saw the sight of two blonde hairs.

_'Wait two?!' _

Erza was right. It so happens, that Fairy tail and Sabertooth are in a tie. Why? Because Natsu, Lucy, Rogue, and Sting all came out at the SAME time.

**"Oh no! It looks like we have a tie! Each Academy earns ten points and how nice at the nick of time! Well, then let's move on to the next contest! The RACE will start at 20 minutes!"**

* * *

_Preview:_

**"Natsu-san" **

**"Sting." **

**"Ara~ Lookie here! It's Rogue." **

**"Gajeel." **

_NEXT TIME ON Hit List: Straight Through My Heart = A RACE WITH 4 DRAGONS with a PAST_

* * *

**Author Note: **

That was a very bad way to end a chapter, I admit. Well, I was thinking of posting a new story later. I hope you support it. It's entitled Voiceless and it's a RoLu fanfic :DD Which I will post later. Please support for the RoLu lovers :D Thankyuu :D

_I would like to thank the following:_

_Eeveexme_

_Lyon's Apprentice_

_Hime_

_Seriko_

_Sakura4128_

_Adorable Reader_

_1fairytailover_

_FT Otaku_

_DaarkDragonGirl4_

_OrangeWithAfro_

_Guest_

_Psyka_

_Adelyna11_

_Guest (1)_

_AngelXReaper_

_Chiharu Himeji_

_lucyglitter11_

_Nozomi Myst_

_mariel_

_Kate Freelander_

_beth_

_ken_

_**ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU VEEEERRRRRYYYYY MUCCH FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY BOTTOMLESS HEART :DD**_

* * *

Until Next Time on HIT LIST: STRAIGHT THROUGH MY HEART


	9. The Race with 4 Dragons with A PAST

**Author's Note:**

Hey there Guys! I just got home from the stupid Math Honors' Program and damn was I right. It was so booring~ I'm just happy that the last day is on Wednesday and starting from that day. I can update everyday if I want to!

_**NOTE! **__**To anyone who's interested please do read the summaries on the bottom. So, I would know which one you'd rather read. There's a StiCy, NaLu, and RoLu fic there. So please do look it up :S Read for the sake of RoLu, Nalu, and Sticy lovers :DD :3**_

Oh well, here are the votes:

+ Rogue = 72

+ Natsu = 60

+ Sting = 45

Woah, woah~! What the HELL happened to all the StiCy lovers? And wow! You just LOVE Rogue so much do you? I mean look once again, HE IS WAY AHEADof Natsu! Dear God, everything that's happening right now, is just so exciting! Well without further ado, let's start his chapter before a certain blonde Sting starts throwing his tantrums again ;)

**Sting: I DO NOT! VOTE FOR ME! That Blondie's mine!**

**Rogue: You do actually.**

**Natsu: Please do apply cold water to that BURN! Wahahaha~**

**Lucy: Why am I stuck with idiots?**

Ahhhh! YOUNG LOVE~!

_The reviewers will be thanked at the end of the chapter!_

* * *

**Forget all your pains**

**Wash away all your sorrows**

**Look up to tomorrow**

**And LIVE ON!**

* * *

~~~ Normal POV ~~~

=== 15 minutes before the Race ===

Fairy Academy's team was currently in the locker room talking about the next obstacle which is the Race, thanking the gods that it was the last competition for the day. Lucy, who was sitting on the corner of the Locker room was fiddling with her skirt, TRYING hard to forget that tomorrow will be the day she was to take participate in the Water Dome, which did not go unnoticed by her team mates.

"So Erza, mind telling us why you were later than usual?" Gray asked with a knowing smirk on his face.

"What are you stating Gray? We were just confused with all the walls in front of us!" Erza retorted, amusing the grinning Jellal.

"Oh nothing~! Nothing at all. It's just very unusual for the great Erza Scarlet being late. You and Jellal did something or what?" Gray asked with a smug look on his face.

"Gray, do you want to not participate in this game EVER again? Or would you rather you won't ever live another day to see the sunlight?" Erza said in a menacing tone while her brown eyes, pierced through Gray's.

"Anyways, who will participate in the next game?" Gray asked, swiftly avoiding Erza's wrath.

"Swift move, Fullbuster." Jellal said as he chuckled at the scene in front of him.

"As always." Gray muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, yeah. You two sissies can talk later. I'm gonna participate on this race." Gajeel said and smirked.

"What?! If Metal Face is participating then so am I." Natsu protested looking eager as always.

"Gajeel and Natsu, huh?" Erza said, unsure of whether they were the best participants at the moment.

"Oh c'mon, Erza! We'll be fine, we promise!" Natsu whined and grinned widely.

"Fine, but don't do anything stupid." Erza sighed as she smiled slightly at the two males in front of her.

"Erza! That's Natsu we're talking about! NATSU! He doesn't do anything clever!" Gray said as he, Jellal, and Gajeel roared in laughter.

"Gray, that's not very nice." Lucy said as she struggled holding Natsu off from _killing_ Gray.

"Luucce~! Lemme' go! I'm going to give that Stripper a beating and I swear he won't be able to see another daylight!" Natsu said as he struggled to get Lucy's hand of him.

"You supposed to scare me with that, Squinty Eyes?" Gray retorted and walked towards Natsu only to be stopped by a dark aura behind me.

"WON'T. YOU. GUYS. EVER GROW UP!" Erza said, automatically shutting the two, who was clinging to Lucy as if their dear life depended on it.

"Geehee~! Idiots." Gajeel snickered only to be glared by Erza.

*~~~~~~~* SABER ACADEMY *~~~~~~~*

=== 15 minutes before the Race ===

All six members of the team were quietly sitting on the steel chairs of the locker room. The suffocating air around them was silencing them to never talk if not talked to, a rule that was given to them by Minerva. Of course, the woman's rules and obligations was always a pain in the neck but they would never admit that.

"Rogue and Sting. I'm very upset by the two of you! To get out of that Labyrinth at the SAME time with those Fairies!" Jiemma said roughly to the two males who was standing in front of him.

"Now, now. Father, you now it's pure luck that the Fairies got around with Sting and Rogue. I'm very sure, that those Fairies tagged along with them secretly. Give them a chance to prove themselves worthy. After all, their wings won't last long when their dear princess is crushed." Minerva said, laughing darkly.

"Oh, the things I could do to that Fairy. Lucy Heartfilia, huh? Haha! Lucky Lucy? Well, she surely needs to use all of her luck to get through me! That girl won't see another daylight shining down her throne!" Minerva said and chuckled darkly.

Sting and Rogue, who was standing in front of Jiemma all had their heads bowed down with their hair covering their expression. Sting gritted his teeth at what Minerva said and Rogue hid his clenched fist inside his cape and his eyes narrowed in hatred towards the woman.

"Minerva, don't go too rough on the girl. Give her another day to live. After all, there's still a sword fight. Now that is something to laugh about! That princess wielding a sword! A real one at that." Jiemma said and laughed with his daughter.

"Oh, now that's another thing I'm looking forward too." Minerva said and looked at the two males in front of her with a smirk.

"Sting and Rogue, I'm giving you another chance but it doesn't matter if you lose anymore. I completely forgot the real reason why we are here. Do you still remember Sting? Rogue?" Jiemma asked looking at the both of them with a glare.

"Yes." Sting answered

"To eliminate…..Lucy Heartfilia…" Rogue said forcing the words out of his throat and clenched his fists harder.

"Good, now the two of you will participate in the Next Race. Put up a fight even if winning isn't our real objective." Jiemma said with a smirk.

* * *

**To kill and hunt a person you love.**

**Is far more worse than seeing them die.**

**Knowing that they died in your very hands.**

* * *

=== THE START OF THE RACE ===

All participants of the race were currently on the Starting Line their determination firing up brighter than before. Natsu and Gajeel from Fairy tail vs Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth. But what the crowd doesn't know is that each and every one of them has a past with the other making this competition more fiercer than it is.

In front of the four individuals was an obstacle course they had to jump, dodge, cross a river without falling in and run through a moving carriage before ending the race to the finish the line. The thought of going on top of that moving carriage all made them sick at the thought but they didn't told anyone about that, of course.

"Sting" Natsu murmured under his breath.

"Natsu." Sting said with a grin on his face.

"Ara~ Lookie who we have here. It's my old bud, Rogue." Gajeel said with a snicker.

"Gajeel." Rogue simply said before locking eyes with the man before him.

**"Oh my! It looks like this Race is getting more heated than I thought! Well, it should be! Knowing that this is the last competition for the day! But the real question behind all this is what is the relationship between these 4 individuals?! Just looking at them from here gives me the jitters. Look at them! They look like Dragons in Heat and I don't mean _that _Heat. Hahaha! Get it? That heat?" **

**"No, no we don't" **One of the crowd yelled back causing tons of laughter to erupt.

**"Hmpph! Stick in the Mud! Well, Let's enjoy the show shall we! And let us see, who will win. All competitors in line! Ready in ...1...2...3...3...3...3...3"**

**"Just get on with it, dammit!" **A frustrated Cana yelled to the announcer.

**"Tsk! Get Set...GO!" **

At the signal the four individual all ran keeping up with the other. Sting was neck to neck to Natsu and so was the same with Gajeel and Rogue. All of them was keeping up with the other if Natsu would overtake Sting the latter would catch up sooner than expected, much to Natsu's and Fairy Tail's dismay.

"Neh, Natsu-san. When are you gonna give that Blondie up?" Sting asked as he jumped to dodge a a railing.

"NEVER!" Natsu said fiercely as he dodged through a metal pole sticking through the ground.

"What do you guys want with, Bunny Girl?" Gajeel asked to the man he was currently out-running.

"Bunny Girl?" Rogue simply asked before dodging a Ball that was randomly thrown at them, as part of the obstacle.

"Yeah, Bunny Girl." Gajeel stated as he fiercely looked at the obstacles before him.

"You mean, Lucy?" Rogue asked as he looked at the blonde and the pink haired male in front of him, running faster to catch up.

"Yeah." Gajeel said as he ran faster, catching up with the man in front of him.

"Why would you care?" Rogue asked and ran faster, catching up to Sting and Natsu who was running side by side.

**"Oh God! Their now moving on to the next part of the obstacle which is to run through the long drifting rift, but why does it seems that Mr. Eucliffe and Mr. Dragneel are having a hard time at crossing the moving rift?" **

**"I knew it! That Flame Head can't handle transportation." **Gray said with an annoyed tone.

**"But the rift doesn't even move that much." **Lucy said with a bead of sweat on her cheek.

**"Exactly which proves how much of an idiot he is." **Gray said with a snicker and ruffled Lucy's hair.

**"Love Rival! Juvia shall not back down. Juvia shall earn Gray-sama's love and care and Juvia will make sure you'll end up with another person other than Gray-sama." **Juvia said while clinging at Gray's arm.

**"O-okay. It's not like I like him anyway." **Lucy said bluntly and continued watching the competition in front of her.

"Damn! Rift...moving...head...hurts." Natsu struggled to say as he crawled at the moving rift.

"Oi! Salamander! Move Faster, you idiot!" Gajeel said struggling to stand up and walk.

"Natsu-san, it seems that... you have motion sickness, huh?" Sting said smugly, although he wasn't in a good shape than Natsu or Gajeel neither.

"Like your having a jolly time!" Natsu said with an annoyed face.

"How you holding up, Rogue?" Gajeel asked the emotionless Rogue beside him.

"N-not Ba-bad." Rogue struggled to say as he took two -tortuously- steps forward

"Geehee~! Let's get serious!" Gajeel said and struggled to run forward with Natsu who was getting up on his feet.

"I will not lose! Gaaaahhh~!" Natsu roared as he stood up and struggled to run out of the moving rift only to stumble back down again.

Sting watched them with an amused look while Rogue simply looked at them with an emotionless face. They inhaled calmly and struggled to walk out of the rift. Until a shout filled Sting, Rogue, and Natsu's ears.

"Natsu! Stand up, you IDIOT! It's just a freaking rift! Stand Up and Win it for Fairy Tail!" Lucy yelled with a grinning Gray and a smiling Erza beside her.

"Heh~ You bet I will." Natsu muttered as he stood up and ran forward passing the shocked Sting and Rogue.

"Salamander! This isn't your race! This is our race!" Gajeel yelled and ran to Natsu with a grin on his face.

The moment Natsu reached the dry land he started jumping in joy and hugging the land earning weird looks from the crowd and a deadpanned look from the other 3 participants of the race.

"Yess! Not moving land! I LoVE YOU! I missed this feeling!" Natsu said in joy.

"You do know we're still in a race, right?" Sting said with an amused look written on his face before slapping Natsu's head and running towards the next obstacle.

"Race? Oh yeah! Damn!" Natsu said as he yelled and ran to catch up to the other three.

**"Well it looks like this will take longer than expected since the next obstacle is the moving carriage. Hehe~ I wonder who will win." **

**"Ohhh nooo~~!" **Lucy whined before sitting back down on her seat

=== AFTER THE RACE ===

A sick Natsu was laying on the bed looking at the ceiling and smiled widely. Just then a blonde girl entered the room with a three chocolate bars on her hand.

"Hey Natsu, you were great back there." Lucy said with a smile as she handed the chocolate to the male.

"Yeah, Thanks Luce." Natsu said with a grin.

"Why so?" Lucy asked with a curious expression.

"Because if I haven't heard your voice back there, I would have lost" Natsu said bluntly and smiled at the flushed Lucy.

"O-oh. That's nothing, Natsu. Have some rest, okay?" Lucy said as she ruffled Natsu's hair and placed the chocolate bars at Natsu's side table.

"O...kay" Natsu replied with a smile as he drifted off to sleep.

Lucy smiled at Natsu's sleeping figure and walked away out of the infirmary only to be welcomed by the sight of Sabertooth's Sting leaning at the wall, looking at her seriously.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked taking a step back.

"No need to be all cautious, Blondie." Sting said as he walked towards Lucy.

"Don't call me that! Your Blonde too." Lucy retorted only to receive a chuckle from the blonde male.

"Fine. I'm here to warn you, Lucy. Be careful." Sting said and looked at Lucy's warm brown eyes.

"Wha- W-why?" Lucy said through a stutter.

"Just be careful. Oh, and Blondie. You look hot in that outfit by the way." Sting said while grinning smugly, looking at the frustrated flushed Blonde in front of him.

"Y-you! Ju-just go! A-and St-sting. Thank you." Lucy said before turning around and walking away from the stunned male.

"Heh. One point for me." Sting said smugly before walking back to dull and suffocating room of Sabertooth.

* * *

_Preview:_

**"Fairy! I'll pluck your wings out of you!" **

**"Minerva." **

**"LUCE!"**

**"I will never bow down to the likes of you!"**

_NEXT TIME ON Hit List: Straight through My Heart = A FAIRY FALLS_

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

I don't know if any of you noticed but Rogue was very mad at what Minerva said, don't you think? I put some NaLu here and RoLu but only at Rogue's side XDD Then a StiCy to end the chapter.

PLEASE DON't KILL ME XDDD

Well, to the people who read Voiceless, my RoLu fic. I'll be deleting it but I'll be reposting it later. Since I'm going to make some changes here and there. *ahem* the prologue *ahem* XDD

_I would like to thank the following:_

_Sakura4128_

_OrangeWithAfro_

_1fairytailover_

_Psyka_

_Jade_

_KittyCatt1036_

_Guest_

_Kate Freelander_

_Elena_

_lucyglitter11_

_ken_

_Beth_

_Mariel_

_Chiharu Himeji_

_XxSaphireBluexX_

**_THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FROM THE BOTTOM of MY HEART :DDD_**

* * *

=== SUMMARIES ===

+++ READ FOR THE SAKE OF NALUROLUSTICY LOVERS +++

+_** NaLu fic **_

Title:_ Falling Back Around_ **(T)**

Pairing: _Natsu Dragneel x Lucy Heartfilia _(NaLu)

_Summary: Natsu Dragneel is the richest boy in the country. He has everything in his hands while, Lucy Heartfilia is a girl who would work at any job for her poor family. When this two people's fate cross each other they find out that life doesn't go by the rule of Happily Ever After. Will they get their Happy Ending? Or will it all END because of One Wrong Move._

+ _**StiCy fic**_

Title:_ Definitely Empty _**(T)**

Pairing:_ Sting Eucliffe x Lucy Heartfilia_ (StiCy)

Summary:_ Ever since Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games, Lucy always felt so empty. But she doesn't know why. Maybe it's because of the fact Natsu is dating Lissana? Or maybe because of the fact her team kicked her out. The guild still talked to her like always, so why? Unknown to her that a certain Sting Eucliffe is coming to get what's his, Lucy, his mate._

+ _**RoLu fic**_

Title: _Voiceless _**(T)**

Pairing:_ Rogue Cheney X Lucy Heartfilia _(RoLu)

Summary: _Lucy Heartfilia never did talk to Sabertooth's Rogue Cheney but ever since she always had a secret feeling towards the Shadow Dragon Slayer. So, she kept it all to herself. But what will happen when she heard that there's something between Yukino and Rogue. Will she give up? Will she fight for her love or would she remain Voiceless?_

Well like I said, I'm going to delete Voiceless first until you guys gave me a decision, okay :DD PLEASE VOTE from which of the fics. I'd start first.

NO Copy copy please :DD Permission first ;)


	10. A Fairy Falls

Hey Guys! I got too excited to update! So, I updated right away :D So, there will be no results for the votes in this chapter since I decided to update much earlier than I should. Which I think is a bad thing or a good thing? What do you think?

Anyways, I already posted VOICELESS so please Support for all the RoLu lovers :DD

Good thing or Bad thing? So, for now… Let's tune in to the love that will spark in between this four!

**Lucy: What?**

**Sting: Please VOTE for me :D I would do anything you say in your imagination and I'd ask Flames-san to write a special portion for you guys. Right, Flames-san?**

**Flames: -_-" What? O-kay?**

**Sting: See! So, Vote for me and I'll make all your dreams come true in your dreams.**

**Lucy: That doesn't make sense.**

**Rogue: She has a point.**

**Lucy: I always do.**

**Rogue: No you don't **

**Lucy: Shut Up.**

**Natsu: LUUUUCCCYYYY~ Stop talking to him. Talk to mee!**

**Minerva: I'll take you down.**

It's a messed up world! What could I say? Anywhoo~ Please enjoy the chapter I made with joy but I promise what you will about to read would either make you cry or sad or angry. But if you don't then, My bad XDD

* * *

**Out of all the times they chose to strike.**

**They took the most the critical time. **

**The devil, plucking down their princess' wings until she was no more.**

* * *

~~~ Normal POV ~~~

After the 1st day of the games, Lucy went home due to the nervousness she felt. It was tomorrow, her match and it killed her to know about that. But she doesn't know who she's going to face. Lucy would rather fight Yukino rather than Minerva but it was the crowd's decision to which they were going to fight.

She walked to her mansion, which she came to accept days ago. Lucy stealthily sneaked inside the mansion and ran to the door, opening ever so slowly.

"Lucy-neesan?" A feminine voice from behind her called out, shocking the poor blonde.

"Michelle! God, you scared me. Welcome Home." Lucy greeted with a smile on her tired face, which didn't go unnoticed by the girl

"Lucy-neesan, your tired. C'mon, let's go and bathe together and I have some good news to tell you!" Michelle said with a smile.

"Oh, o-kay?" Lucy said, unsure whether to agree or to disagree.

"Yey! Let's go!" Michelle said childishly before leading Lucy to the big Jacuzzi in the marbled room.

The two girls sat in complete and utter silence as they relaxed the warm water of the Jacuzzi and the soft foam of bubbles around them. Lucy felt relaxed and for a moment she completely forgot about tomorrow's match.

"Neh, Lucy-neesan…." Michelle trailed while playing with the bubbles.

"Yes?" Lucy asked.

"I finally got in, Fairy Academy." Michelle said with a smile.

"Really?! Then does that mean?" Lucy asked with a knowing glint on her eyes.

"Yes! I saw Oneesama at the games and I saw how different you completely acted during the games." Michelle said in delight as she remembered how her cousin acted at the games.

"You did? I'm happy! Well, where's your insignia?" Lucy asked curiously

"Here." Michelle pointed to her right chest the mark was just above her breast, it was in the color black.

"Why Black?" Lucy asked once again.

"Because, I like Black?" Michelle said unsure of her answer.

"Haha! Okay! Hey Michelle, can I ask you a favour?" Lucy asked in a soft voice.

"Sure! Anything for Lucy-neesan!"

"You're great at wielding a sword and a whip right? So, could you teach me, please? It's a matter of life and death, Michelle. I saw how great you were when we were children and I always wanted to only to be stopped by Mama and Father. So please?" Lucy asked as she clenched her fists.

Michelle looked at the blonde in front of her and smiled warmly. Of course, she would agree and she saw how desperate Lucy looked and just the thought of spending more time with her cousin and training together was enough to make her happy. So, without a single thing stopping her she agreed to Lucy's request.

After the bath, Lucy and Michelle went directly to the large garden and chose to train there. The both of them had determined eyes but Michelle's was ready to kill so far. She gripped the _bokken _in her hand and ran to Lucy who gripped the wooden sword at her hand and blocked Michelle's attack. Lucy struggled to fight against Michelle's strength.

"Ahhh!" Lucy screamed as she was thrown backward by the force.

"Lucy-nee, I won't be holding back! Now, fight and block!" Michelle said fiercely her brown eye turning black, which scared Lucy.

Lucy gritted her teeth as she saw Michelle charging through her and with a swift move she dodged Michelle's attack and jumped away from her before she got hit at the side.

_'If I can't at least keep up with this how would I look in the eyes of Fairy Tail?' _Lucy thought as she raised the bokken and striked at Michelle which she swiftly dodged.

The following events always ended up like that with Lucy dodging and striking only to be hit by Michelle. She clenched her fists and loosed her grip on the wooden sword and striked successfully hitting Michelle's abdomen. Lucy's eyes widened and she quickly ran to Michelle's side.

"Michelle, I'm so Sorry. Are you okay?" Lucy asked, worried

"Rule Number 3: Never show mercy of affection to your enemies when the match isn't over yet." Michelle said and smirked bringing the bokken to Lucy's neck.

"Damn! This is so frustrating! How are you so good! You could even up with Erza!" Lucy let out a frustrated groan and plopped down the lush green grass.

"With Erza? Oh my! I could never even up with her? She's way more better than me, Lucy-neesan." Michelle said cheerfully and took out two whips and tossing the other to Lucy.

"You got to be kidding me?" Lucy asked as she looked at the whip on her lap.

"You asked me to train you? And I am, Michelle Lobster way but when I'm this serious or when I'm fighting they call me Imitatia." Michelle said with a grin.

"Bloody Hell!" Lucy yelled and stood up gripping the whip.

_'This is going to be a looong night.' _Lucy mentally noted

* * *

**The battle starts!**

**A battle of life and death. **

**Better know to be..**

**The Game of the Devil itself.**

* * *

~~~ Normal POV ~~~

=== 25 minutes before the Water Dome battle Starts ===

~~~ Erza's POV ~~~

I sat on one of Fairy Academy's lockers my hands clenched while I gripped at the spear beside me, not my best weapon but ones of my favorite. I was worried not about me. I could care less on who I was going to battle out there but I also know that I shouldn't get too cocky with the skills I've learned. The worst was about to begin and little did I knew something more worse will happen.

"Hey Erza, how come Luce isn't still here?" Natsu asked me from behind me, it was obvious he was worried. If I were him I would confess before someone takes Lucy away from him.

I chuckled in response but I quickly turned serious and looked at Natsu with a slight smile.

"Hey Guys, Sorry I'm Late. I had a very... rough night." Lucy said with her usual bright smile on her face, she had a whip on her belt and she had a bruise on her knee, which did not went unnoticed by us.

"What happened to you, Lucy? The games hasn't even started yet." Jellal asked from behind me and I smiled at his kind gesture.

"I was training the whole night!" Lucy stated proudly.

"You didn't get hurt did you?" I asked and I somehow felt proud of Lucy.

"No, I was only training with Michelle you know?" Lucy said and all of us looked at her with shocked faces.

"Hey Bunny Girl! You don't mean Michelle Lobster right? You know? Who's known as Imitatia!" Gajeel gawked at Lucy and I only smirked.

"Uhmm. Yeah. So what? She's my cousin and she's studying here in Fairy Academy." Lucy simply said before changing to our gear.

"WHAT?!" Natsu and Gray shouted at the same time.

"What's so shocking about that? I mean doesn't anyone here in the room knows that the Lobster family has been helping our family for YEARS?" Lucy said emphasizing the word years.

"No." The guys all said bluntly.

"Well, I did. I sparred with her once and she was a tough opponent to beat. Very very tough. You should be honored to have a cousin like her Lucy. Imitatia she wasn't called that for nothing." I admitted dismissing the looks I got from Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel.

"Yeah, but she wasn't kidding when she said the training was going to be hard!" Lucy huffed and we all laughed at her action.

"Okay. Now change to your swimsuit." I ordered and I only looked at her with a dumbfounded look.

~~~ Normal POV ~~~

"Swimsuit? What for?" Lucy practically yelled as her face flushed.

"Water Dome." Gray simply said and grinned at Lucy.

"Ohhhh. Okay!" Lucy said cheerfully and went to the back of the locker room with a Gray following her close behind.

"Gray! Don't even think of doing that!" Erza yelled at the raven haired male who quickly sat at the chair.

***~~~~~~~* Saber's Side *~~~~~~~***

**=== 15 minutes before the Water Dome battle ===**

Minerva sat on a chair wearing blue trunks and a blue top with Yukino by her side who was wearing a white swimsuit. Minerva was gripping on a whip on her right hand and a steel metal rod on the other a smirk on her lips as she thought of the cruel ways of torturing the princess.

"Minerva, do not fail." Jiemma's voice rang out.

"Oh I won't. After all, this is my time to shine! You brats! Watch! Watch the true power of a Saber!" Minerva said with a menacing tone looking at the males in front of her.

A certain black haired male asked permission to get out of the room which was quickly granted and he turned on his heels only to find a Blonde woman tying her hair up in a ponytail.

_'Lucy' _He thought and walked away.

"Neh, Rogue-kun! Fro is worried about Lucy. Is Rogue also worried about Lucy?" A cat asked the red eyed male.

"Yes. She could get seriously injured or worse...she could die." Rogue said as he clenched his fists tighter.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch said with tears brimming on his eyes.

* * *

**"The awaited time has finally arrived! The third fight of this years Games! The Water Dome! On Fairy Tail's side we have Erza Scarlet and Lucy Heartfilia!" **

**"Lu-chan! You can do it!" **Levy said proudly as she raised her hand in a fist

**"Erza, show them your wrath!" **Bixlow said with a grin

**"Lucy-neesama! I've come to watch you! You can do it! I have faith on you!" **Michelle yelled out of nowhere scaring the Fairy Tail members as they saw _The _Imitatia beside them

Just on cue, Lucy and Erza emerged from the tunnel with their given weapons on hand. Erza was wearing a black swimsuit and she had a spear on her left hand and a long dagger on the other. On the other hand, Lucy was wearing a pink swimsuit with a whip made of steel and rubber on her right hand and a long dagger on the other.

**"Minerva and Yukino of Sabertooth!" **

Both teams looked at the other in pure determination while Minerva only looked at Lucy with a smirk on her face as she gripped the metal rod on her hand, itching to throw it at the Blonde.

**"Both teams please step forward and jump to the Water Dome." **The announcer said gesturing to the Dome made of water. It was high up in the air and anyone who falls would get injured... that's for sure.

Doing as instructed, both teams went in the Water and to their surprise they could breathe in the Dome filled of Water. The crowd and Fairy Tail all directed their stared on the screen to see who will be facing who in the Water Dome battle.

Yukino vs. Erza and Minerva vs. Lucy

The screen said and all of them held their breaths. They knew at that time something bad was about to happen but they couldn't stop it, they had fate on their friends and they would NEVER doubt them.

**"So it seems that Erza will be battling Yukino whilst Lucy and Minerva are going face to face. In this game the first one who flies out the Water Dome looses. If you win against your opponent additional 3 points to your team but if on your team only 1 won and the other lost. Only three points will be given. With that Let Us Start in 3...2...1! GO!" **

And Both Teams, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth find themselves holding tight on the railing with excitement and worry for their team mates.

**++++++++++_======_++++\\**

Minerva simply smirked at the Blonde in front of her which made Lucy shiver and hold on the whip tighter. The Saber woman looked at Yukino and Erza, Yukino on the other hand, was holding pretty well for a newbie she gotta give her that. But this is her match. Her time to shine and show the Saber students and The Fairies who was the strongest.

She pointed the metal rod on Lucy and in a swift move she was behind Lucy her leg aiming to kick her side, which Lucy dodged. Lucy unfurled the whip and snapped it hard to the woman in front of her tying it around her wrist. Lucy gritted her teeth together and her eyes' widened when the metal rod almost hit her head.

_'Good thing, I blocked that. I would have died.' _Lucy thought as she struggled to block Minerva's metal rod.

Seeing that she had no choice Lucy let go of Minerva's hand and striked it at her again only to find that Minerva jumped high and tied Lucy's hand with her own whip, its edges digging through Lucy's skin. Blood flowed out of Lucy's wrist and she swore she saw Minerva smile.

Minerva raised the metal rod and her grinned widely when she heard the cheer of people she struck Lucy's side with the metal rod, causing a muffled cry from the Blonde.

"I'm Sorry, I didn't quite heard you. Should I repeat it again?" Minerva said with a cold voice and striked at Lucy's abdomen, her rope finally releasing her wrists.

On the other hand, Erza, who was finished with her match and who have won against Yukino, watched with horror as she saw her friend got hitt again and again by the sadistic woman in front of her. She clenched her fists and glared at the other Sabertooth members who had a smile on their faces except for a red eyed male.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled as he saw Minerva stabbing Lucy in the shoulder with her own dagger.

**~~~ Sting's POV ~~~**

"Hahaha! Look at her! She's getting beaten like a sack of rice!" Orga said and laughed at the Blonde.

"My Lady shouldn't do that. It's clear enough that the blonde is no match for her." Rufus said as he chuckled darkly.

Me on the other hand, was trying to force a pleased smile on my Face. Wasn't this what I wanted? What we wanted? To catch the Blonde Heartfilia Princess and see Fairy Tail fall? But why was I feeling so...empty?

I could care less about what is going to happen to that Blondie but every time I diverted my eyes to the sight of Minerva cruelly torturing Lucy, I always find myself stopping myself from running to the arena and stopping the match. I felt a crack on my heart every time I saw that Minerva beating her up.

Then it hit me hard, very hard.

I was afraid. Haha! The Great Sting Eucliffe was afraid! I was afraid that I would never get to talk to Lucy and she'll begin to hate me more than she already did. I don't want that to happen.

The very thought of her hating me...was killing me deep inside.

**~~~ Rogue's POV ~~~**

_'Lucy...' _Her name was repeating itself in my head like a mantra.

I knew that Minerva was going to do something but to Stab her?! That is way out of the line? Shouldn't the announcer stop this? This is clearly getting out of hand. I felt someone tug at my cape and I saw Frosch, crying as he watched Minerva beat Lucy up. I gripped at the railings hard, and closed my eyes. Forcing to tell myself that this was all just a dream.

"Bow down to me." I heard Minerva said in a menacing tone.

I watched Lucy who was trying her best to stand her ground.

_'__Stop it. Don't fight back.' _I wanted to shout out but I just couldn't find the words and I knew I'll be in big trouble.

"I would NEVER bow down to the likes of you!" Lucy practically yelled shocking the entire arena.

"Excuse me?" Minerva asked while tilting Lucy's head with the metal rod.

"People like you! Who don't know how to care for others! Who take pleasure in practically _killing_ people! People like you are **_BOUND_** to die! I just don't know why someone would let someone as cruel as **_YOU_** to live! Beat me as bad as you want but I'm telling you this! I would _NEVER_ be scared of someone like you! I was **STUPID** to actually fear someone like you when your just another_ bitch_ making fun of people's weakness! **Break me!** But you would never have or break the bonds I share with my friends! Because of that, I will NEVER give up!" Lucy bravely stated as she held the metal rod and pushed it hard enough to hit Minerva's face.

"She's got guts. I'm going to tell you that." Rufus said and chuckled.

"But she won't be able to live." Orga said and I swear to God, I am going to kill him!

"Neh, Rogue why are you so quiet?" Rufus asked me and held my shoulder.

I gritted my teeth and looked at Rufus with an emotionless face.

"Nothing." I said and turned my head to the arena, which I quickly regretted.

**~~~ Normal POV ~~~**

The arena was quiet. The arena and the only sound that could be heard was the screams of Fairy Tail and an enraged Erza. Lucy was falling. Her body falling lifelessly out the Dome. Minerva had hit her with the Metal Rod on the head! A METAL ROD on THE HEAD and now blood was seen flowing down through Lucy's head freely.

Natsu and Gray quickly jumped down the railings, running as fast as they could to catch their fallen friend.

"LUUUCCYY~!" Erza and Gray yelled as they ran towards Lucy.

The three of them, caught Lucy's lifeless form just in time before she completely falling to the rough ground. Gray held her hand and Natsu held her close hugging her lifeless form while Erza faced the smug looking Minerva.

"You fucking Bitch!" Erza yelled and everyone was shocked at the Titania's sudden outrage. It was very unlike her to curse. She would never.

"It was fun." Minerva said and she spinned the metal rod on her hand staring at the blood dripping from it.

"You! I just want you to know that you have made the worst enemy!" Erza said and pointed her spear at Minerva.

Jellal held her shoulder and Rufus and Orga was quick to come forward to protect Minerva.

Rogue and Sting quickly went down. Not to protect Minerva but to see the Blonde's condition up close. The moment the two males saw Lucy their blood boiled with rage. Blood was freely flowing down Lucy's head and shoulder, where Minerva stabbed. Bruises and Deep Cuts covering her body. Natsu was hugging her body and Gray was holding her hand.

But what shocked them was when Natsu gave Lucy to Gray and face them with a dark look on his face.

"You dare hurt Lucy! I swear to God! You will NEVER see another daylight shining down you, you sadistic Bitch! I am going to make sure that I will freely ask revenge for Lucy and I'll make sure that each and every one of you will REGRET hurting one of my _Nakama!_ Lay one more finger on Lucy and I'll turn you to ashes!"Natsu yelled and quickly carried Lucy in his arms quickly walking to the infirmary.

_'Minerva... I knew you were cruel but to hurt Blondie this much? I swear you'll pay' _Sting mentally noted as he eyed the woman with hatred which didn't go unnoticed by Erza.

_'This. is. unforgivable... Why? Why Lucy? I was never supposed to be part of this mission! But why Lucy?! She did nothing but be kind to others! It wasn't her fault she was born as a Heartfilia! Why?! Dammit!' _Rogue cursed and looked at Natsu's retreating form with a lifeless Lucy in his hands.

Just at that moment the two males felt an unknown feeling go through their stomach as they saw Natsu kiss Lucy's forehead.

* * *

_Preview:_

**"Natsu?" **

**"Luce. Are you okay?"**

**"I can't move! Natsu! I can't move!" **

**"Lucy, you'll be fine. I'm here. I got something to tell you."**

**"What?" **

**"Your special to me, Luce."**

_NEXT TIME ON Hit List:Straight Through My Heart= Paralyzed in the Moment_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

O_O! Holy Mother of God! What's going to happen to Lucy and is Natsu going to confess? Oh My! What will Rogue and Sting do?

Excited? Well, I ain't updating until tomorrow ;)

Wow new record for me! 2 updates in one day! Give me some chocolate! Haha! Well, I posted Voiceless due to the comments :DD

and Thank you for the 150+ reviews. I could have never done it without you. The results of the votes will be given tomorrow :D


	11. Paralyzed For The Moment (30 minutes)

Hey there guys! Haha~! Don't kill me okay? From the preview that I showed you last time there were a lot of comments like "What NO!" and "YES!"

But there's actually a reason why I placed that there. You guys, just know how much I love putting twists now do you?

Haha! Well, here are the current votes:

+ Rogue = 82

+ Natsu = 70

+ Sting = 47

Sting Lovers? Where the hell are you guys?! Look at the poor guy 47 and the others are like what 30 votes ahead. Oh his poor aching soul. Well, I would just like to remind you that if this story reaches Chapter 13, I will be officially CLOSING the votes and we will have our pairing. Okay? So VOTE! Now, that you still have time. But this story wont end just like that ya' know. But I wont be giving spoilers only previews :D

This chapter will probably about Saber and Fairy and then Rogue and Sting and Natsu and Lucy and whoever else XDD

So, let us begin!

_Reviewers will be thanked at the end of the chapter ;)_

* * *

**The enemy has successfully broke their shining light.**

**Weakening them but at the same time….**

**Making them stronger. **

**Just how are they going to pay them back, exactly?**

* * *

~~~ Sabertooth's Side ~~~

A woman with a slim young woman with long, straight and glossy black hair, reaching down to her lower back, being parted in the middle of her forehead and sporting two bangs framing her face and going down below her shoulders, her hair is also tied into a pair of bun-shaped loops at both sides of her head, and a braid is present some inches below each of such loops.

She had a satisfied grin on her lips and her eyes filled with satisfaction. She sat there in silence and joy. She would never forget how she played with that fairy, never at all.

She would break her, more and harder than today and make sure that she won't spout nonsense about her so called _Nakama and Tomodachi. _Never again, and Minerva will personally see to it that what she wants will happen.

"Minerva." A deep voice called out, snapping the woman's train of thoughts.

"Yes?" Minerva asked with a smug smile.

"You did very well." Jiemma, her father, said with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Of course, I did, Father. I always do." Minerva said proudly and crossed her leg, shifting her weight to her right hand and leaned to the black haired man that was sitting at her right side.

"Yes, you're right. I hope you brats learned a lesson from that." Jiemma said pointing at Orga, Rufus, Sting and Rogue.

"Hai!" They all said simultaneously.

"Very well then, I'll be leaving this room. Minerva, do tend to your injuries. Of course, if you have any." Jiemma said and chuckled darkly.

Minerva leaned back and stood up, kicking the chair in front of her, startling the other 4 in the room. She all looked at the 4 males and a sadistic grin was seen in her face. Her right hand covering the wound in her abdomen.

"O-ojou. A-are you fine? We should bring you to the infirmary." Orga suggested while standing up.

"Hah! These wound is nothing! I can't believe that a _thing _like her could wound me!" Minerva scoffed and held her wound tighter, blood freely flowing from the deep wound.

'_Yeah, three times at that.' _Sting thought while looking at Minerva's wound.

"Ojou, you might lose blood." Rufus said and hesitantly stood up.

"DON'T! How dare you people say that I'm weak! I am nothing like that woman! She is nothing more but mere bait! A toy! A person to be played around and to wound me like this! That woman shall pay!" Minerva said as she stormed off the room, leaving blood in her trail.

"I can't believe that Blonde woman actually had the guts to stand up to Minerva-sama." Rufus said as he eyed the blood.

"I'm betting you a thousand jewels that Blondie won't live too long with her injuries. She would probably dead by now!" Orga said as he barked in laughter.

At that sentence Rogue stood up and went out of the room leaving all his team mates confused in the locker room. Rufus and Orga all turned to Sting who only shrugged as an answer and laid down on the bench.

"Tsk! You guys are no fun! It ain't like you to be this boring, Sting. You would probably laughing your ass off now!" Orga said.

"I'm just not in the mood, to play the sadistic monster right now." Sting simply answered and covered his eyes with his arm.

Sting listened to the sound of the footsteps get farther and farther as the two left the room, leaving him alone in the solitary room of silence with the smell of blood in the air.

"Lucy, stay fine." Sting muttered before drifting to sleep.

* * *

Rogue walked fast through the quiet halls of the Fairy Academy, heading for the Academy's infirmary. He didn't really wanted to leave the room just like that but who would care? No one. He always acted that way, so why would they care now?

Sabertooth never had the bond that the Fairies had. It was always the weak and the strong, for them. It was never about _Nakama. _They care less about friends or other people getting hurt. It was always about them, getting what they want and succeeding.

'_She would probably be dead by now!' _Orga's word flowed through his head and he walked faster to the infirmary.

He reached it. The door to Lucy's room, it had Lucy's name and her signature on top with a picture of her on the right. Rogue slowly twisted the door knob only to stop when he hear sobs.

It wasn't a woman's, Rogue was very confident at that so he stood there and he tightened his jaw as he saw the pink haired male beside Lucy holding her pale hand.

Rogue's fist clenched at the sight. He wanted to leave and to forget everything he saw. It wasn't supposed to be Natsu, it was supposed to be him. But how could he say such things when Minerva, one of his _comrades_, if she even considers him one was the one who made Lucy in this bed-ridden state.

He didn't even talked properly to the girl when they were trapped in that library but how much did he regretted not talking to the Blonde. Rogue's eyes glared at the male beside Natsu only to bite his tongue when he saw Natsu talking to the now awaken, Lucy.

"Natsu?" Lucy's hoarse voice called out in pain.

"Lucy, Are you okay?" Natsu asked definitely worried about the Blonde's condition.

"N-no! Natsu, everything hurts! I… I can't move Natsu! I can't move! Natsu, Natsu! What's happening to me? Natsu!" Lucy said in panic struggling to move just one limb in her body which to her dismay did not succeed.

Meanwhile, Rogue who watched at the side lines bit his tongue harder at the sight until he tasted the metal taste of blood in his mouth. He was very mad and furious.

'_Lucy, I'm Sorry. This…..this is all my fault.' _Rogue thought as he watched the scared Blonde.

"Lucy! It's fine! Porlyusica said that you'll be fine in about 30 minutes. Don't worry, okay? Calm Down." Natsu said while holding Lucy's hand tighter.

"O-oh. I'm Sorry, Natsu." Lucy said as she turned her head to the side.

"What do you mean, Lucy? We should be the one who should say sorry. After all, we were the one who didn't managed to protect you." Natsu said with a warm smile.

"No! I was weak! I might act very brave but I was frightened, Natsu! _Very _and this is what I get. I was too weak and…..I failed all of you." Lucy said as she looked at Natsu's onyx eyes.

"Lucy." Natsu said in a serious voice.

"W-what? I-it's fine if you want to shout at me, you know. I deserve it I never deserved to jo-" Lucy was cut off when Natsu held Lucy's shoulder with a shaking hand.

"DON'T! Don't you dare continue that sentence. Luce, we failed you as your nakama. Your special to us Lucy." Natsu said sincerely as he looked at Lucy's eyes, filled with tears.

"N-natsu." Lucy said with trembling lips.

"Your special to me." Natsu said sincerely.

On the other hand, Rogue watched the scene in front of him with hateful eyes, his hair covering his red eyes. He turned around only to be met by the scarlet haired woman who had a smile on her face. She looked at Rogue with sympathy.

"I don't know you, really. But I do know that you were the only member in Sabertooth that didn't laughed at Lucy in that battle. I might be mad at your Academy but I'm very thankful to you. I heard about you, Rogue Cheney. Lucy told me about you." Erza said as she looked at the shocked Rogue in front of her.

"W-hat? What do you mean? That's ridiculous a Saber?A Saber? Feel sympathy to a Fairy? Your crazy!" Rogue retorted as he clenched his fists.

"It's very clear that you feel sorry and guilty for what your _comrade _has done. Now, would you please tell me everything you know about that Hit List regarding Lucy?" Erza said as she pointed the long dagger she was carrying to Rogue.

"H-how?" Rogue asked, clearly dumbfounded.

In response the woman in front of her only took a Saber student behind her and tossed its body to the side. Her cold eyes piercing though Rouge's.

"Now, I need answers to this Hit List. I don't really feel happy due to the fact that someone's out to get my Friend." Erza said as her tone went from hard to soft.

"Why should I tell you? A Fairy?" Rogue asked with a glare.

"Because I know you care for Lucy. It's very clear in your eyes. Your voice might be serious and emotionless but a person could tell ones feelings through their eyes. That's the reason why you keep covering them with your hair, if not closing them." Erza said seriously taking down the dagger.

"Your mistaken with that, Ms. Scarlet." Rogue lied, his eyes wavering and his jaw tightened.

"Your words might sound true, Mr. Cheney. But your actions clearly deceive you. Be a tsundere for all I care, just tell me what I want if you don't want things to get violent." Erza said while gripping Rogue's collar.

"Tsu-tsun….F-fine. But not here, people might hear us." Rogue said and forced Erza's hand to let him go.

With that Erza led the way while Rogue followed close behind taking one last glance at the Blonde before turning his gaze to Erza's red hair.

* * *

**Stuck in Between **

**Meddling with their Business**

**Their out to get you**

**With their claws unsheated**

* * *

~~~ Normal POV ~~~

"T-thank you, Natsu." Lucy said with a light blush on her face.

"Sure that's what friends are for, right?" Natsu said with a wide grin on his face.

"Yeah." Lucy said her smile faltering a bit.

Just at the moment a knock came silently at the door and the moment it opened Natsu immediately stood before Lucy his arm in front of her was him. But what business does he have with Lucy? He who laughed at her...

Rufus Lohr.

"No need to get giddy, Salamander. I was just asked to report you guys, that the Intramurals won't continue because of what happened earlier." Rufus said and eyed the Blonde who immediately diverted her stare to the window._  
_

"Fine. You said what you wanted to. Now go." Natsu said while glaring at Rufus.

"Take Care, Ms. Lucy." Rufus said with a grin.

The moment Rufus went out of the room. Lucy let out a sigh and rested her hand on her chest, relieved that the Saber student finally went out of the room. She diverted her stare to the angry Natsu and did her best to call out his name.

"Na-natsu."Lucy called out.

"Yeah?" Natsu asked, immediately turning to face Lucy.

"Can I get some alone time first?" Lucy asked her voice rough and hoarse.

"What?! No! They might come in for you!"

"No. I'm , I'm sure enough that Erza will be here. You don't want her to shout at you. Now do you? Or worse?" Lucy asked with a smug smile.

"Errr... Fine. Just press this, if you need me okay?" Natsu said hesitantly while handing her a button.

"Sure."

Natsu immediately went out the room at the moment Lucy gave her answer leaving the snickering Blonde.

_'He was too afraid of Erza' _Lucy thought while chuckling.

Lucy was cut off her moment when someone had knocked lightly on her door. The moment she gave permission to answer the first thing she saw was red hair and Black.

"Erza! Who are you with? Gray? Gajeel? Who's that?" Lucy asked curiously with a snicker.

"Well, you seem well Lucy. That's good." Erza said with a slight smile.

"I wouldn't really say, I feel good though. I felt like I was ran over a train for 3 FREAKIN TIMES! I mean doesn't that woman knows sportmanship. Damn her." Lucy said and pouted which Erza replied with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy, Lucy. But I need to talk to you...No...I mean _we _ need to talk to you." Erza said while stepping to the side.

"Oh, okay. Wait! Why is h-he?" Lucy asked while gripping the sheets hard.

"Lucy, don't worry I wouldn't bring a Saber here if I don't trust them...But if he does do anything stupid. I swear I'll finish him off." Erza said while pointing the long dagger to the male.

"Ms. Heartfilia, I'm Sorry for the ways that my _comrade _has treated you." The male said while looking at Lucy's paralyzed body.

"I-it's fine." Lucy said and bit her lip.

"Lucy, when are you able to move?" Erza asked curiously while fishing out a strawberry cake in the fridge.

"In about 25 minutes." Lucy answered.

"Oh, okay. So I'll be leaving the both of you. YOU! Tell her _everything!_"Erza demanded the black haired male.

"Hn." He simply answered

"What?!" Erza retorted bringing her blade closer to the male's neck

"Yes." He answered in a cold voice.

"Good, well then. Have a good time, Lucy! Feel Better! Oh, and Rogue, take care of her!" Erza said before leaving the room

Rogue walked to the stool beside Lucy's bed and sat on the chair looking at the room's floor. He looked at Lucy, which scared the Blonde who as recovering in the bed, releasing a sigh he smiled slightly.

"I won't hurt you, I promise." He said with a sincere voice.

"How should I know?" Lucy asked, her voice laced with anger.

Rogue simply looked at the floor and bit his tongue, the third time today he did that and he never had that habit before. He clenched his fists and looked at the Blonde..

"Because I won't."Rogue said.

"Fine."

"So, shall we begin?" Rogue asked.

"Wha-what?" Lucy asked with curiosity.

"Fro thinks so too!"

* * *

_Preview:_

**"I'm in a WHAT?!" **

**"Yes, your in a Hit List." **

**"Why are you telling me this?" **

**"Because Rogue-ummphf"**

**"He said nothing... nothing that you should know."**

**"Okay. Mr. Cheney."**

**"Rogue."**

**"Okay, then call me Lucy."**

_Next time on Hit List Straight Through My Heart= The Hit List and A Saber's confession _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

You know, I just noticed all the spelling mistakes on the last chapter and boy am I ashamed. Haha! Well, I'll do better next time :DD

_Thank you the following:_

_OrangeWithAfro_

_Sakura4128_

_1fairytailover_

_Psyka_

_lucyglitter11_

_Guest_

_Tracy_

_Chiharu Himeji_

_AngelXReaper_

_XxRosiexX666_

_Beth_

_Mariel_

_XxSaphireBluexX_

_Nozomi Myst_

**_THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH! _**

_Please do read or drop by my other Story entitled Voiceless (RoLu fic.) I''ll be updating later, though. If I want XDD_

* * *

UNTIL NEXT TIME ON Hit List: Straight Through My Heart


	12. The Hit List and a Saber's Confession

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! Haha~ I updated again :D So, I read the reviews and it seems the Sting lovers came back. Only some though since the others kept on voting for RoLu but l'm moving the schedule of the votes.

The Voting will STOP at Chapter 18 or do you prefer 19? Haha. One chapter up? Anywhoo~ here are the current votes from last chapter:

+ Rogue = 93

+ Natsu = 78

+ Sting = 55

You guys! Vote for Sting too! He's seriously lacking hope right now. Maybe, that's the reason why he doesn't appear to be good to Lucy because you don't vote for him. Want a clue? Nah, It will spoil the next chapter :p

I don't really think that's a clue though XD and I just noticed something. I feel like this Author's Note where we Author's talk and talk but in reality none of you really reads it, So if that's true. Then, I'm talking to no one?

Well, I also discovered that Natsu isn't as dense as we thought in the ANIME! There's actual proof that Natsu's also a Perv~ Well, I'll tell you guys. If you want to know. Butt I think you guys already know that episode, right?

So let's begin?

_Reviewers will be thanked at the end of the chapter._

* * *

**Break me all you want but you will never have the bonds I have with my Friends!**

**-Lucy Heartfilia (Chapter 10: A Fairy Falls)**

* * *

~~~ Normal POV ~~

On one of the rooms their stood a red haired woman while eating a strawberry cake, leaning on the wall while looking at the window. A pleased smile creeped through her features as she looked at the big window in front of her, giving her the full view of Fairy Tail.

"Their smiles, their happiness, and their special person…..Their so happy, I'm envious." The scarlet haired woman muttered as she brought the fork on her lips, biting the cake off.

"Everyone's so happy, since childhood. While me…I'm nothing compared to them." She said while placing the plate on the floor, while sliding to the floor.

"To pretend smiles and laughters…. I thought I was the only one when there's also Lucy but her life was more better than mine, far better…..While me? Nothing! I'm Nothing!" She said as she bit her tongue.

"You know that's not true, Erza." A deep voice said

"Je-Jellal. What are you doing here?" Erza asked while quickly standing up, looking up to the blue-haired male with a face stained with tears.

"Erza, do you remember what I said to you?" Jellal asked while walking forward.

"Which one?" Erza asked while taking a step backward.

"That I'll always be there for you…To give you a shoulder to lean on, To tell all your pain and sorrow, and most of all To wipe your tears once your done crying." Jellal said as a slight smile appeared on his face.

"Je-Jellal, I….I cant keep on pretending. It's falling…the façade I tried to keep up. To act strong and independent is falling!" Erza cried as she fell to her knees.

"You don't have to be strong all the time, Erza. You need to take that armor you're wearing off and show everyone who you really are deep inside." Jellal said as he kneeled on one knee and looked at Erza.

"No! To show them who I really am…I can't….It's…..My past, Jellal." Erza said in a mere whisper.

"Forget about the past! Move on to the future Erza! At least for once, just once, take care of yourself before putting others before you! You're worse enough than them!" Jellal said fiercely.

"I….What do you know?! You know nothing!" Erza shouted.

"I know everything. Remember? Because I was always the one who kept you calm after you cry. I held you close during those times you were hurting."

"Yes and then after that. You left me hanging on a steel wire, Jellal! You left!" Erza retorted, her tears freely flowing.

"We talked about this! I could never leave you, Erza! I would be insane to actually leave you! What would make you think that I would leave you after all that we've been through? Erza, if you only knew how much I tried to get out of their grip." Jellal said as he placed his hand on Erza's shoulder.

"So now it's my fault?"

"No! Erza, I Love You!" Jellal said as he pulled Erza in a warm embrace.

"What?" The scarlet haired woman asked while gripping the blunette's shirt.

Jellal gently pushed Erza away from him and looked at Erza's chocolate orbs. With a smile on his face, he wiped the tears off her face.

"I always did….until now." Jellal said sincerely.

"No." Erza said as she pushed Jellal hesitantly away from her.

"Why?"

"Jellal, you know what my childhood is. I was a battered child! My Father always came home only to throw empty bottles of beer at me and harshly slap me. He could kill me…..He almost killed me. You know that and I can't let you love me…..No one does. Jellal, the Father I call now is nothing more but the one who adopted me. My mother died in front of me and I couldn't do anything. I felt helpless and ….and I just watched her die Jellal! Before the bullet went through her head, she smiled at me, Jellal. A warm smile…..and she was raped before all that happened." Erza said with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Erza, you know that I don't judge you by your past. I never did and I _never _will. Erza, so what if you're a battered child? You are strong now. No one could touch you. Yes, your façade could fail at any moment but why do you have to only depend on yourself. Erza, if you don't tell your friends what's going on with your life…Why have friends? If you couldn't trust them with that. They won't judge you, Erza. They'll comfort you and from what I can see the fake smiles your saying? Is a bluff. You smile naturally around them Erza. Like back then, when we were kids. You were the only one who didn't noticed."

"That's not true." Erza said while taking a step back.

"It is. Erza, please? Give me a chance." Jellal said sincerely as he kneeled in front of Erza.

"Jellal, you would always be there for me, right?" Erza asked.

"Yes. Always and I'll never make the same mistakes again."

"Then maybe...just maybe I could give _us _a chance." Erza said hesitantly before hugging the bluenette in front of her.

_'Just now. Right in this very moment. I'm allowing myself to get vulnerable but only because I know I'm more stronger with him'_

* * *

**"All those years I lived with guilt, knowing that I left someone precious to me without a Note, An Apology, or an Explanation and it killed me inside"  
**

**- Jellal Fernandes to Erza (Chapter 8)**

* * *

~~~ Normal POV ~~~

The paralyzed Blonde looked at the grinning cat in front of her. She diverted her stare to the crimson eyed male and saw how he looked at the cat in his arms. He looked at the cat as if it was all he had in the whole world, he looked so sad, and in the spur of the moment. Somehow, Lucy knew that this man in front of her never did had anyone else except Sting and Frosch.

"Lucy-nyan! Fro is worried about Lucy-nyan! Is Lucy fine?" Frosch asked while jumping from Rogue's arms to Lucy's side.

"Yes, Fro. I'm Fine." Lucy replied with a warm smile.

"Waa~ Fro is so happy that Lucy is fine! Neh, Rogue-kun, what are you going to tell Lucy-nyan?" Frosch asked as he tilted his head to the male.

"Well, I am curious about what you're going to say Rogue. So, what is it?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, about that. , your friend was the one who 'kindly' asked me to tell you and here I am." Rogue simply said with an emotionless face.

"Kindly, huh?" Lucy murmured and giggled.

Rogue only looked at her curiously as to why the Blonde was laughing. She didn't even looked like she had gotten a beating from the Saber woman. She looked so happy and happy-go-lucky.

"Sorry. Hahaha! I guess, when you meant Kindly...Erza pointed the long dagger to you and literally forced the words out of you, to know what she wanted huh?" Lucy managed to asked in between the fits of laughter.

"Fro, thinks so too!" The cat in Lucy's lap said with a big grin.

"You guessed right. Actually, , what I'm going to tell you...Will probably affect Fairy Academy." Rogue said seriously, while looking at the Blonde.

"Affect? How? This doesn't have anything to do with me, right?" Lucy asked her brows creasing forward in worry.

"Unfortunately, It does...Ms. Heartfilia, do you remember the question you asked me in the library?" Rogue asked

"Call me Lucy and Yes. Was it about Saber Academy doing missions behind the people's back?"

"Yes, that question. Ms...I mean Lucy, it isn't really right to say that we are doing it behind people's back, though. Some of the parent's of the students in the Academy knows and some of the higher-ups also know. So, probably if you ask your Father, he would know too. Since our Academy gives out messages and letters to the people who have higher ranks to ask whether they would like something to be done for them." Rogue explained while eyeing the Blonde, searching for any change in emotions.

"So, what you're saying is your Academy will do anything? As long as the one who requested it, says so?" Lucy asked with a confused look.

"No. There was one case wherein a person hired us to kill a woman but our principal, Master Jiemma, didn't accepted that request. Yes, our Academy may be rough around the edges. Although, we know our limits. As to how much a person should be injured and what are the chances of failing or succeeding a single task."

"Oh. So, what does it have to do with me?" Lucy asked.

At the moment the words left Lucy's mouth. Everything was silent, it was too silent that it was starting to get suffocating. Rogue looked at the Blonde intensely and eyed the cat in her lap, who was looking at him in confusion, as to why he was telling Lucy this. He gave a smile to the cat and inhaled.

"Lucy, our Academy accepts kidnapping as long as it has nothing to do with spilling blood or killing the captive. I don't fully know the details but I do know this... There was a person, a man to be exact who asked for you to be kidnapped. He gave Master Jiemma a large amount, around a Hundred Million Dollars and you know how fairly of a huge amount that is. Because of that amount, the people in our Academy are out to get you. Lucy, your Number One on our Academy's Hit List." Rogue ended.

"I'M IN A WHAT?!" Lucy shrieked as she looked at the male, clearly shocked with the news.

"Yes, your in a Hit List." Rogue confirmed and looked at the Blonde.

"So, your out to get me too?" Lucy asked, her tone laced with fear and anger.

At that moment Rogue cringed and looked at Blonde. Her eyes which was filled with happiness moments ago was now filled with Anger and Fear.

"I _was_. Not anymore." Rogue said and directed his stare to the cat, who happily flopped down his lap.

"Then, why are you telling me this?" Lucy asked with curiosity laced in her voice.

"Because Rogue li- mmnn" before Frosch can even finish the sentence. Rogue's hand placed itself on top of Frosch's mouth.

"What did he say?"

"He said nothing...nothing that you should know" Rogue said while he directed his stare to the fridge.

"Okay? Well, can I ask a question?" Lucy asked as she placed her hand on forehead.

"You already did." Rogue monotonously answered.

"You know, you should cut the emotionless act. It doesn't fit you. Maybe a little. Well, anywhoo~ Won't they get mad at you or something when they know that I know? What will happen to me? Will my Family get affected with this Hit List?" Lucy asked with a serious tone as she took Frosch away from him and played with the cat.

_'She's acting as if, It's nothing bad at all. Even if the questions are literally off the hook.' _Rogue thought as he continued watching the Blonde with amused eyes.

"Heyy~ Are you listening to me? Rogue to Earth, please?" Lucy said as she waved a hand in front of Rogue's face, playfully.

"S-sorry about that. Well, as to what will happen to you, will depend. Clearly saying if, you don't struggle and just give yourself up you'll be taken away safely but if you resist, they'll turn to more hazardous methods. Which brings us to your friends or family. They can use methods, such as using your friends as bait or hurting your family members." Rogue explained.

"You didn't answered my question." Lucy stated seriously.

"Which one? I did."

"What will happen to you if they know that you told me and Erza? You clearly know that when news like this reaches to Erza it will, more or less likely end up to Master Makarov." Lucy said, her brown orbs piercing through the Saber member in front of her.

"That is for me to deal with. What they do is non of your business. What is it to you? Your a Fairy. The only reason why I'm telling you this is to warn you." Rogue said, with no emotion at all.

"No! If you were only here to warn me then you should have told me to just stay away from you Guys or to Stay on my Guard. But you didn't! You told me _everything! _And you are wrong! I won't let someone who told me something like this to pay the price when all you ever did was tell me and keep me away from harm's way." Lucy retorted fiercely.

"That...was my choice to tell you and I broke the rules...So, I need to pay the price and receive my punishment."

"Oh God! You sound like Virgo asking for punishment! If you knew that. Why did you tell me? Even if Erza asked you to tell me and forced the words out of you. She left you _alone _with me! You could have just stood silent, like you did in the library." Lucy whined.

"That is non of your business!" Rogue retorted loudly.

"Well, I'm very Sorry! I'm Sorry that I was raised this way by Mother. Is it my fault that I **care?"**

"What?" Rogue asked.

"You remind me of Loke. 'It's non of your business' he said but I knew there was something up. Sure, he's a playboy and merely a bodyguard my Father hired for me but that doesn't mean I don't care for each and every one of them. My mother taught me that every person in the world has a significance, as to why their alive, a purpose to live you could say. So I loved them, each and every person even if I end up being all alone and battered in the end. I always did. I believed in my Mother's words. It's true, I don't know you that much but I do know I could trust you. Your different...from the others." Lucy said her voice laced with sincerity.

"Well... y-you thought wrong." Rogue said as he took Frosch from Lucy and went out of the room.

Lucy stared at the door that slowly closed but she was sure, very sure, that she saw him glance at her before he completely left. Maybe it was the tears clouding her sight. But she knew otherwise, that she could trust that man and she will even if it Natsu gets mad at her.

_'He's alone and he's been living a life with no purpose all this time that he's confused. Confused, as to what he needs to do with his life. I know because I can see it in his eyes. The pain, sorrow, sadness, and guilt. A bad mix for such a person.' _Lucy thought as she stared at the door.

**~~~ Rogue's POV ~~~**

The moment her words came out. It pierced me, so hard. There was something in her words that made me snap with a simple sentence I took Frosch away from her hands and out of the room. I took a glance at the room and the last thing I saw was the tears making its way down her cheeks.

I didn't wanted to do that but I needed to stop myself. I was afraid I will loose my self control and just break my emotionless facade in front of her. Showing her my vulnerable side and letting her in, telling her everything.

**She saw through me. **

That was the simple truth and I hated it but somewhere inside me loves it. Confusing... I don't really know much about any of this but who knew...That one night in the library was enough for me to like her.

Yes, like, because if I love her. I wouldn't be able to let go of her and that is what I fear.

**To love and not to be loved in return.**

* * *

_ Preview:_

_**"So, I'll be battling you, huh?"**  
_

_**"Precisely." **_

_**"Let me know everything and let me in!"**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"Because I want to know everything about you."**_

_Next Time on Hit List: Straight Through My Heart = The Battle continues!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

If any of you are going to say that Erza was OOC. Really? I don't really think so...(please don't kill me with that sentence) The reason why I think that Erza isn't OOC is because let us all remember that Erza is with Jellal and there were _SOME _times, some... times in the manga or anime or OVA's that Erza is like that with Erza I mean that's what I think.

AND

Ooooooo~~ We now know, about Roguuu's secret. But it seems he's going to hide it. Up to when, though?

**REMEMBER**_The Voting will officially stop at the 18th chapter. A LOT of time to vote for your favorite couple okay? ;) and if by chance that your favorite couple doesn't win please please don't kill me. I'm basing this on the votes._

**THANK YOU FOR THE FOLLOWING:**

**Adventure Time**

**Guest**

**icecreamcake**

**OrangeWithAfro**

**Bunny**

**Guest(1)**

**Novi Eucliffe**

**lucyglitter11**

**Nature**

**Stinggg**

**Guest(2)**

**Sticy11**

**XxSaphireBluexX**

**AngelXReaper**

**x. .X.x**

**Celty**

**Cookie-chan91**

**Psyka**

**1fairytailover**

**ilovecats**

**Guest(3)**

**THANK YOU FOR SUPPORT AND I SWEAR IF YOU NEED OR REQUEST SOMETHING I WILL DO IT WITHOUT QUESTION ;)**

* * *

Until NEXT TIME ON Hit List: Straight Through My Heart

+FlamesofDeath017


	13. The Battle Continues

**Author's Note:**

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Fairy Tail or any characters' in the anime. Thank you Very Much **_

Hey Guys, was I late in the update? Sorry, I was working on the fics. That I was going to post in the future. Anywhoo~

200+ reviews?! W-wow. I didn't know I would make it this far but I'm really thankful to all of you since I couldn't do this without you. Thank you so much! And starting from this day onwards, I will do my best to make sure you guys are happy :D

Well, here are the current votes:

+ Rogue = 100

+ Natsu = 83

+ Sting = 65

Mhmmm. So, now….Rogue's votes are 100 flat. Now, I'm kinda wondering whether Sting and Natsu can catch up BUT due to the reviewer's there should be more StiCy! So, yes, here you have it. This chapter contains StiCy and some jealousy.

And…have you seen the latest chapter of Fairy Tail?! **[If you haven't, DO NOT READ this sentence if you don't like spoilers] **Zilconis' Magic is way too perverted for me. Seriously? Taking clothes off? Poor Lucy~ Though, I did get a nice laugh at that chapter XD That old dragon was one hell of a PERV! Haha!

Well, to swiftly dodge your anger for spoiling a chapter. Although, I only said Zilconis' Magic XD Let Us Begin the next chapter!

_Reviewers will be thanked at the end of the Chapter!_

* * *

**If you don't have the courage to change things then you might as well Just Die!**

**- Natsu Dragneel**

* * *

~~~ Normal POV ~~~

A day have passed after the unfortunate loss of the Heartfilia princess, and yet again the Arena was filled with crowds of people seating and waiting for the competition to begin. Yes, some of them was wondering what had happened to Blonde girl, SOME. But mostly, never cared about what happened to the Blonde, they took it as something to laugh at and talk about as a never ending joke.

Which, leads us to the girl in the shadows. She heard it. Every word, every ridicule, and every joke they made up for her. It hurts nonetheless, the wounds and bruises of yesterday's match was still fresh, body and mind.

She knew that this was the price of being weak and defenceless against the Saber woman but what else could she do? She would die for her comrades but what about the people she would leave behind. No, she wouldn't risk her life for something such as a game.

As long as she had hope, as long as she had someone to fight for, and as long as she still has the will to fight. She'll keep moving forward. Forward, and never turning on her heel to go back.

"Lucy, can I talk to you?" A man's voice echoed through the entrance of the arena.

"Sure what do you…..S-sting?" She asked her eye's clouding with fear within seconds.

The Blonde male in front of her nevertheless, didn't miss the tinge of fear in the Fairy's eyes. He was guilty and ashamed. How could he? Yes, he was pretending to smile when he saw Fairy Tail's look of anger and horror when they saw the Blonde get beaten up by Minerva. But the smile he was faking turned out real to the Fairy's and it was a horrible act to face her and talk to her just after what happened.

"I'm Sorry on behalf of our Lady. She went too far with you yesterday." Sting said sincerely, as he looked at the Blonde's confused face.

"S-sorry? Pfft! What the hell happened to the arrogant Blondie I talked with in the Labyrinth?! Did you ate something spoiled perhaps? Or did someone hit you hard in the head?" Lucy asked while laughing at the dumbfounded Blonde.

"Damn, Blondie! I'm trying to apologize for what happened and you're laughing at me?! Do you know how hard it is to apologize?" Sting retorted, his voice rising.

"It's fine… I think I should apologize too. For what I said in the Labyrinth." Lucy stated after she saw Sting's confusion.

"So, you ain't saying Sorry for the slap?"

"Nope! You were a real jerk at that time! So, why should I?" Lucy answered back with a grin.

"Yeah. Hey Blondie, don't mind them." The Blonde said as he turned his head to look at Lucy's brown orbs.

"Mi-mind what?"

"Them. Don't let their constant teasing, let you down. I mean, just because you lost doesn't mean you won't get another chance, right? So, ju-just try your best the next challenge they'll give you. Okay? I mean, if it helps bu-but just …do what you keep on doing and be careful." Sting said through a stutter as he looked away from the Blonde.

Sting was about to leave the confused Blonde and walk back to their locker room when he felt a weight on his back.

'_A dream. Yeah. A dream, as if Blondie would hug me from behind.' _

"Thank You and I take everything back. Everything I said to you just don't do anything to not trust you again, okay?" Lucy said, cutting Sting from his thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't do that again, Blondie." Sting said as he struggled to hide the forming blush on his cheeks.

"What did I do wrong? Oh….S-sorry about that." Lucy said as her face flushed red, when she noticed her actions.

"Heh~ If you wanted hug you could have just said so. Want another one, Blondie?" Sting asked with a smirk.

"Shu-shut Up! It's just…. I always did that to my Mom when she always something good and you have the same color of hair." Lucy explained while fidgeting with her skirt.

"I'm not a girl! I'm a guy and I could prove it." Sting retorted while pointing at Lucy.

"N-no! it's not like that! It's just that….. I miss my Mother. Haha~ S-sorry, you need to go back to your locker room, right?" Lucy said quickly changing the topic.

"Yeah. O-okay then, be careful, Blondie." Sting said hesitantly as he turned on his heel.

"Sure." Lucy muttered as she watched the retreating form of the Saber male.

The brown-eyed girl stood there with tears forming in her eyes. She sighed as she leaned on the wall and slid down to the floor. She covered her eyes with her hand and her mouth curled into a bitter smile as she remembered a memory.

**==- FLASHBACK -==**

A big garden was seen, blurry due to the tears falling down the 5 year old Lucy. She was looking at a woman. She had blonde hair and brown-chocolate eyes, staring into space as she kept her eyes on the stars.

"Mama." The child called out in a shaky voice.

"Lucy? Come here, what do you need?" The elder Blonde asked, with a warm smile.

"Mama! The doctor said you'd leave me! Please, tell me their lying! Mama, you won't leave me, right? You're going to stay right? Here with Papa and Me, you're going to stay with us happily ever after, right? Mama! I don't want you to leave me." The kid whined as she hugged her mother, tightly.

The elder Blonde only looked at her daughter with sadness, her tears flowing down her cheeks as she pat her daughter's back. Kissing her daughter's head she gently pushed her daughter away to look at her eyes.

"Lucy, my child. Mama, will be gone for quite a while but don't worry we will still see each other. I promise. Mama, will stay here in your heart and even if you don't see me. I will _always _be by your side watching over you and your father. Remember Lucy, I Love You and whatever will happen will never change my opinion about you. Your my daughter and because of that, I'm happy. I am very happy, Lucy. Beyond Happy that I'm your Mother. I Love You, Lucy." Layla said with a warm smile as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Mama, I Love You too. So, don't cry, okay? I Love You too." Lucy managed through sniffs as she wiped her Mother's tears away.

The next day after that was hell for Lucy. Her Mother died and she was quiet all the time, remembering her Mother's last words.

**==- END of FLASHBACK -==**

A tear slipped down Lucy's cheek as she swallowed a lump down her throat. She quickly shook her head and took her phone as she felt it vibrate through the bag. She stared at the screen and opened the message.

_From: Unknown Number_

_I'm Sure that your mother will be very proud at you once she sees the woman her daughter has been. Don't let her death bring you down. She wont be happy seeing you like that. No one will be. Instead make her your inspiration. _

_To fight and To gain confidence in yourself. _

_Your stronger than what you think you are, Blondie. Live On. We all know she's just right beside you watching and guiding you. (That too creepy?) _

_Good Luck, Blondie_

_P.S. Don't ask how I got your number and Please don't kill me. Bye Blondie. _

Lucy smiled at the message and laughed. Who would have thought that the _'Great'_ Sting Eucliffe could be so soft.

* * *

**Even when**

**OUR EYES ARE CLOSED**

**there's a whole world out there**

**THAT LIVES OUTSIDE**

**ourselves and our**

**DREAMS**

* * *

The crowd went wild the moment they saw all the members of either teams come out of the tunnels. With the Fairies eyes' filled with determination and anger as they remembered the way the Saber woman treated the Blonde.

"Hey look, the Blonde is back on her feet!" One of the people on the crowd said as they looked at Lucy.

"Haha! Maybe she's back for more beating." A guy said with a roar of laughter.

Lucy on the other hand ignore the cruel comments and bit her lip as she stared at Minerva who had a triumphant grinn on her face which did not went unnoticed by a pink haired male.

"Don't worry, Luce. We'll wipe that grin out of her face. You'll see!" Natsu said as he whispered at the Blonde.

"Idiot. What are you hiding from me?" Lucy asked quietly.

"Noothing. Just happy your fine, Luce!" Natsu remarked with a grin as he swung an arm around Lucy.

"Idiot." Lucy muttered as a light blush appeared on her face.

"We need to focus on this match. For Fairy Tail!" Erza said who was beside a serious Jellal.

"For Fairy Tail!" They all said simultaneously.

**~~~* Saber's Side *~~~**

Meanwhile, Sabertooth looked at the Fairies' every move as they walked to their respectful place in the arena. Minerva had a sadistic grin on her face as she watched the Blonde who had bandages wrapped on her head and shoulder but she wasn't quite happy to see the smile on the Blonde's face. She was supposed to be broken, alone, and lonely!

Rogue and Sting didn't quite enjoyed the sight of the Blonde blushing because of the pink haired male and they nearly snapped when they saw the male place his arm around Lucy. But they knew that they didn't had the right to just get mad. She might have forgiven them but she would never forget.

"We need every member of this team to get serious, this is a competition. Don't get weak feelings get in the way! We're Sabertooth and we're out to hunt!" Minerva said fiercely as she eyed the Blonde.

"Hai, Ojou-sama."

~~~ Normal POV ~~~

The announcer of the games went in the middle of the arena and raised its hand, signalling all the people to be quiet. The moment all people was silent, the tension in the air was quickly rising suffocating all the people in the arena, while their eyes were diverted to the teams who were glaring at each other.

"Good Morning, everyone! Today is the 3rd day of the games and for today we have TWO events! Yes,yes,yes! Due to yesterday's temporary rest because of what happened we will hold 2 events which are the Battle and The Tag Team! So, both teams please decide who your competitor will be." The announcer said with a big smile.

"I wonder what battle this will be." Gray said, voicing out his thoughts to the red headed woman.

"Gray has a point. Every Battle has a specific category for us to know what we're going to do but in this Game. There's no hints at all to what we're going to do." Lucy said while bringing up her finger to her mouth.

"Gray and Lucy are right. But we can't just sit here doing nothing they have already chose who will battle and for them it seems like, Rufus Lohr will be the one who will fight." Erza said with a serious tone.

"Then I'll do it." Jellal volunteered only to be stopped by a hand.

"No. I'll do this." Gray said seriously with a menacing aura around him.

"O-okay." Erza answered uncharacteristically.

Gray was about to step in the around the arena when someone held him back. The person holding his arm tightly. He turned his head only to see deep brown eyes looking back at him.

"I don't know what happened between you and Rufus Lohr but don't let your anger get the better of you, Gray. Good Luck and Win It." Lucy said with a smile gracing her face.

"Sure, Lucy. Thanks." Gray answered back.

**_*** On The Meanwhile = Fairy Tail Students Side ***_**

"Whaaaaa! Love Rival! What are you doing to Juvia's Gray-sama?!" Juvia said while holding on the railing tight.

"Ju-juvia. Calm Down, I'm Sure that Lu-chan's only wishing Gray luck." Levy said, trying to ease the anger of the bluenette.

"Wishing Gray-sama Luck?! Juvia is supposed to be the one to wish Gray-sama Luck! Only Juvi-huh?" Juvia stopped in her tracks when she heard Lucy's voice.

"WIN IT FOR JUVIA, GRAY!" Lucy yelled throughout the arena.

Due to Lucy's yell Levy was snickering beside Juvia, whose face was redder than Erza's hair. Gray just smiled at Lucy's comment and waved a hand at Juvia's way, causing the poor girl to faint.

"Ju-juvia!" Levy shouted toward the bluenette who had a dreamy expression on her face.

"Waaaah~ Young Love." Makarov cooed as he saw the small exchange between his students.

***** Back to the Teams *****

"Hehe. That'll do." Lucy said with a snicker.

"Lucy." Erza called out with her infamous tone of wrath, that sent shivers down the Blonde's spine.

"Ye-yes?"

"What was that for?" Erza asked curiously, narrowing her eyes on the Blonde.

"Oh. That! I just did that to get Juvia off my back. I mean she kept obsessing over me, saying that I'm her love rival." Lucy explained with bead of sweats on her face.

"Oh, alright." Erza simply stated, continuing to watch her team mate in the arena.

"Swift dodge, Bunny Girl. Geehee." Gajeel stated with his ever annoying laugh.

"Ha-Ha-Ha. Thank You, Gajeel." Lucy said sarcastically.

Once the teams were all set to go and fight the announcer called out both Rufus and Gray stepped in the arena. They had NO weapons in their their determination and will to fight was the only thing that made them more eager.

"So, I'll be battling you, huh?" Rufus said calmly taunting Gray to lose his patience.

"Precisely. I haven't forgotten what you have done." Gray said coldly as he eyed the male in front of him.

"Which one? Was it the part wherein we hurt your precious _Nakama_ or was it the part where I almost successfully kidnapped your Blonde princess." Rufus said with a smirk.

"So, as we can all see both participants do not have a weapon in hand. That is because this match will have no Physical tendencies to get hurt. Yes, yes YES! You have heard it right! This fight will be an Intellectual fight. Hoho~ I'm excited to know who will win over this _little _twist that we have added to this year's game." The announcer said with a big smile on his face.

"Whaaaaaattt?" Natsu said with a dumbfounded look as he looked over Erza and Jellal.

"Tsk. Them and Their Dirty Tricks and Twists. I should have done that instead." Jellal said as he leaned on his chair.

"I would probably say _Have faith on Our Nakama _but Gray isn't really...great when it comes to the Battle of the Minds." Erza said as she eyed their comrade with nervousness.

"The Ice Princess?! Do something Academically?! Are you kidding me? He can't even answer a simple Multiplication problem." Natsu said as he laughed hard on the floor.

"Yeah, says the one who doesn't even know the answer to 25+25 and that's simple Addition. Geehee." Gajeel said as he laughed at the pink haired male.

"You looking for a fight, Metal Head?! I'd like to see you try answering it, then!" Natsu said as their foreheads collided and their fists ready to aim any moment.

"I'd like to see **you **try!" Gajeel retorted as he smirked.

"Wha-? Heh! it's 35!" Natsu said proudly as he grinned.

"Idiot! It's 38!" Gajeel said as he glared at the male in front of him.

"35!"

"38!"

"I said it's 35!"

"No it is _not! _It's 38!"

"Would the two of you SHUT THE HELL UP! The two of you are both wrong it's 50! FIFTY!" Lucy said as she massaged her aching forehead.

_'Intellectual, huh? This is not my lucky day. I should have let Jellal or Lucy do this round, knowing that those two are smart.' _Gray thought as he bit his tongue.

_'This unexpected twist will lead to my victory, Little Fairy.' _Rufus thought as a smirk made its way to his face.

* * *

_Preview:_

**"You have 10 seconds to answer for the 1st round!"**

**"I told you he was Stupid!" **

**"And the winner of the Intellectual Match is..."**

**"Tag Team Match is Up Next!" **

_Next Time on HIT LIST: STRAIGHT THROUGH MY HEART = TAG TEAM of TRIANGLES._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I feel like this chapter was a failure! A failure, I say! I added the scene with Layla and Lucy since here in our country it's MOTHER'S DAY! So, to every single Mother Happy Mother's Day :DD

Well, Anywhoo~

_I would like to give my whole gratitude to the following:_

_Guest_

_Guest (1)_

_Guest (2)_

_1fairytailover_

_Sakura4128_

_OrangeWithAfro_

_Melody-fairylove_

_Lily_

_nene_

_pockeychip_

_Guest (3)_

_Psyka_

_XxSaphireBluexX_

_lucyglitter11_

_FalseHopexForgottenSoul_

_FtFan_

_Guest (4)_

_nameless_

_AngelXReaper_

_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR CONTINUING SUPPORT AND I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU :D_

I'm hoping to update again Tomorrow. See ya Guys'

Please Review and Don't Forget to Vote.

* * *

Until Next Time one Hit List: Straight Through My Heart


	14. Result of The Battle

**Author's Note:**

Oh God, I just realized that this was the most late update that I have ever posted in my life, ever since I posted this story. I am Very Sorry you guys, if you want to put moments or scenes you want to happen for the next two chapter, please do so!

* * *

**WARNING:**

_**I am going to do this to make it up for the long time that I have not updated. I really am Sorry so like I said put ANY scenes or moments you want to happen on the next two chapters and I will find a way to make it ALL happen!**_

* * *

So, here are the current votes:

+ Rogue = 122

+ Natsu = 92

+ Sting = 74

Okay~ I don't know what I have to say about this... So, I'm just going to say that the voting will stop on Chapter 18 or 15 XD

_Reviewers will be thanked at the End of the Chapter…_

* * *

**Give Me a Break**

**I'm Melting Away, You're so dangerous. **

**My biggest mistake. **

**I'm blinded by your Love.**

_-Dangerous by Cascada_

* * *

~~~ Normal POV ~~~

The tense air in the arena fluttered as the people watched in silence as the two contenders made their way to their respective pedestal. It was up to the raven haired male to win this game and if he loses, Saber Academy will win.

Gray nervously stood by his pedestal and inhaled, his breath ragged as he thought about what kind of questions will be asked.

'_My only hope is History, Literature, and Biology. Anything just please don't choose Math!' _Gray thought as his finger tapped on his thigh as he patiently waited for the new referee, who was wearing a pumpkin outfit, sort out the questions.

"You can do it, Gray-sama! Juvia has hope for Gray-sama!" Gray heard Juvia's voice echo in the quiet arena.

"O-oi! Don't do that!" Gray retorted as his cheeks flared up in a bright red.

The crowd laughed at the small scene, successfully clearing out the tense air that filled the arena a few moments ago. On the other hand, Juvia was sulking in the corner of the room as she bit on her handkerchief and mumbled incoherent words as tears flowed comically down her cheeks.

"Okay! We now have our questions, kabo!" The referee said as he waved the sheets of papers in his hand.

'_What the hell is his purpose of dressing up as a pumpkin?' _Gray thought, despite being in a very tight position.

"Okay, we now have our questions and I will be placing this slips of paper in this box" He said while pointing at the box that is made of glass.

"As you can see, it is made of glass. That is, because of people saying that we are cheating when it comes to this, kabo!" He said before putting all the slips of paper on the box.

The moment, the slips of paper was placed inside. In a matter of seconds, the box started moving in circles. Mixing the slips of paper as it goes. The moment the referee pressed a button a slip of paper slid out of the box and he caught it in his hand with a grin.

"Oh my, what a terrific way to start this competition!" The referee said as he read the piece of paper in his hand.

Gray watched the referee nervously as he saw the slip of paper on his hand. He started tapping his foot on the ground as his entire system was filled with nervousness as he stared at the paper and only the paper.

"Okay! So, this questions will be the pasts of both Academies!" The referee said with happiness and both competitors felt their confidence boost up.

'_Damn it! I'm not good at this~ W-wait! History of Fairy Academy?! Of course, I know this! Master Makarov always tells us about this every time we have detention.'_He mentally noted as he clutched his fists and nodded.

* * *

_**=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,**_

* * *

***~~~~~ Saber Academy ~~~~~***

"History of both Academies, huh?" Sting said mumbled as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Not really a challenge considering that Rufus loves reading. He can actually be mistaken for a geek! Only if he didn't have the looks, right?!" Orga said as he erupted in a roar of laughter.

"Hey Orga, you do know your the only one who finds that joke funny, right?" Sting said with a grin as he looked at Orga with a raised brow.

"O-oi! What do you mean?! I wasn't even talking to you! Mind your own business, Bumblebee~" Orga said with a smirk as he looked at the Blonde.

"Yeah. You should too, Crappy Singer with a Crappy Voice." Sting said as he chuckled and diverted his gaze to the so-called _'battle'_

"What did you just called me?! You freakin, Blondie!" Orga asked as he held out his fist and brought it to Sting's face.

Sting simply stared at the fist and smirked. He cocked his head towards his Best Friend and saw him staring at someone. Sting followed his gaze and saw him looking at no other than, Lucy Heartfilia who was cheering for Gray. Sting felt his jaw tense as he saw that and diverted his stare on the male who had his fist held up on his face.

"You should put that away while I'm holding back, Orga." Sting said in a dangerously low tone, catching the attention of Rogue and the two cats'

Orga blinked repeatedly at that and sneered. Pulling back his fist he watched the competition as he held back the urge of teasing the Blonde and asking the reason as to why he would do that.

_'Something...is terribly wrong here and I'm reporting this to Ojou and Master.' _Orga thought as he watched Sting on the corner of his eyes. _'Your dead, Eucliffe.' _He thought as a smirk grew on his face.

* * *

**We'll carry on. **

**Living on even if we're close to our end.**

**Together, Forever was our word.**

* * *

~~~~~~* Back to the Competition *~~~~~~

Rufus Lohr was beaming with confidence as he walked towards the referee and took a slip of paper before handing it to the referee who, in return, read it and heaved a frown. Rufus narrowed his eyes on the pumpkin and headed back to the pedestal as he thought about the many questions that the little slip of paper could have held.

Meanwhile, Gray Fullbuster, despite calming down because of the chosen category. He was nervous, _very. _Although, he knew that if he failed, the chance of winning this battle between Saber Academy will bring down their Academy and that is the last thing that Fairy Tail needs. He wasn't confident but he will be. Because he has a reason to win this fight.

For his Nakama, Family, and for _her. _He will do anything he could, if it means seeing her smile as she always do.

Gray took a deep breath and looked at the referee who called him to pick a slip of paper. Doing so, he walked up to the referee and took a slip of paper handing it quickly to the referee before heading back to his pedestal.

"Okay! So, what you all saw now, was that both competitors took a slip of paper. Although, it does not hold the questions. It holds numbers! Rufus Lohr got 1, which means he will be the first one to answer the questions and Gray Fullbuster got 2, which means he answer next to Rufus. Although, Rufus Lohr is the first one to answer it does not mean that Gray Fullbuster does not have a chance to steal and answer if he does not know the answer!" He explained as a number appeared on Gray and Rufus' screen.

"With that explained! Let us start this long awaited Academic Battle!" He said with a cheerful attitude.

"First question for Rufus Lohr is. We all know that Saber Academy's currrent Principal or Master or whatever you call him, is Jiemma. Now the question is who is the first master of Sabertooth?" The referee asked in a lazy manner, knowing that he could answer it.

_'That question...its about the history of Saber which is asked to a Saber Student. So why? Why did that referee asked the question to a Saber student.' _Gray thought as his jaw tensed.

"The first master? Well, it was Master Zane of course." Rufus answered as he diverted his gaze to the raven haired male.

"Correct! Before Jiemma became the principal of Saber Academy it was Zane Cross who was the first master of Saber, Kabo! Next question! Gray Fullbuster!"

"Yes?" Gray said with a tinge of nervousness, making the Blonde on the other pedestal grin.

"Okay! This question comes from the Board of Committee that made this game! From Committee to Fairy Academy and you Gray Fullbuster will be the one to answer it." The referee said with a smile.

"I understand."

"Okay, kabo. There are certain rumors going on about Fairy Academy. Rumors that your Academy has been destroying private property and you always make it as an excuse that it was an accident. Now then, Mr. Fullbuster. The device which is being worn to you will let us know whether your telling the truth or not. Answer."

_'Wha-what?! I don't even know anything about that. Well, me and Natsu did broke a lot of things but it wasn't on purpose! Sure, say it like that and they'll believe you! Dumbass.' _Gray thought with a frown.

"Well, you see. It's true that we students of Fairy Academy has broke a lot of property. Name it and we at least broke 5 out of ten." Gray admitted with a sigh.

"Truth!" The man said with a loud shout.

"But we do **not **do it on purpose. Listen here, we students of Fairy Academy are very rowdy and noisy by nature. There's no way that we could change that but I'm telling you all this...That's just how Fairy Tail is. We live, we laugh, and we have fun _together _as **Family**." Gray said with determination as he placed his hand on flat surface of the pedestal.

"Truth!"

***~*~ Easy and Average round are finished (A/N: You do not want to read those rounds XD) *~*~**

"This match is taking forever." Lucy whined as she sat leaned on Natsu.

"Hey! I'm not a wall!" Natsu said.

"But I'm tired of standing up. Just a while, please?" Lucy said with a pout as she looked at Natsu.

"Tch. Fine! Anyways, Stripper is holding pretty good at that match! I didn't actually thought he would even last half of the Easy round." Natsu said with a goofy grin.

Lucy scoffed at what Natsu said and decided to ignore saying anything as she watched the ongoing match in front of her. It was quite odd, actually. It felt...wrong. Why would they ask questions about the school on a student of the Academy? Its just too much to take. Of course both students could answer that. Even Natsu can despite his...lack of knowing...things.

"Hey Luce, what are you thinking?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Hmm. Don't you think its weird, Natsu? Why would they ask questions like...like that." Lucy said.

"Yeah, your probably right but let's just watch. Okay, Luce? We don't want to have your brain malfunctioning on us...Thinking is not like you." Natsu said with a grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?! Say that again!" The Blonde retorted as she turned around only to be responded with a laugh.

Not knowing that far from them, two Saber Students watched with envy as the two teens laughed and played around. Their jaws tensed and fists clenched they diverted their gaze to the ongoing battle.

**-(FT)-**

"Oh my! It seems as if we have a tie everybody, kabo!" The referee said while analyzing the score sheet on his hands.

The crowd looked at the two pairs intently. It was a boring fight to be honest. Yes, they learned a lot about the opposite Academies but the intensity and excitement that they were looking for wasn't there. They wanted something that would make their adrenaline run wild in their veins. Something that could make them stand up in their seats and watch in participation.

"Since we already had a tie at the first day of the Intramurals and Yesterday's match we will finish this up with the battle of strength, kabo! Rufus Lohr and Gray Fullbuster on the center of the arena, please!" The referee said while leading the duo.

Rufus seemed confident that he will win the Battle but the moment he saw Gray, he froze. The Gray Fullbuster minutes ago was gone! When he glanced at him their was something different and off about him, that it was frightening.

"This is not in memories." Rufus muttered under his breath as he positioned himself.

"Okay, kabo! This is a fifteen minute fight, knowing that you guys can probably handle that, right? Okay, kabo! Now that it's settled! Let us start the match in 3...2...1! KABO!" The referee said as he ran far enough not to get hit by the fight.

**=-(FT)-=**

Rufus took the first move, charging into Gray as he clutched the weapon he hid in his pocket. Taking out the hidden dagger, he quickly slashed it forward successfully wounding Gray's arm.

"Your luck is out, Fairy!" Rufus said with a wicked grin as he took two steps forward Gray.

"Hiding a dagger in your pocket? How sly but even a dagger won't be able to help you for what I'm going to put you through." Gray said with a grin as he glared at the Saber Student.

"Is that supposed to scare me? Fa-"

Rufus was quickly cut off by the force of Gray's fist colliding on his face, hard. Gray took no time in kicking the dagger off Rufus's hand as he walked towards the Blonde. He yanked Rufus's collar and brought his head to face him.

"It's not supposed to scare you. It's supposed to warn you. Once you mess with our Nakama, your very much sure to get hurt." Gray said as he punched Rufus in the jaw.

The crowd watched with awe as the Saber student fell down on the ground. They watched the blood flow out of Gray's cut that was caused by Rufus's hidden dagger. Then it hit them, the question. How could such a person win? There was no way that a person could win while his opponent had a dagger. There was just no way.

The arena was filled with silence. Only then it was filled with roars of cheers the moment Gray started walking to Fairy Tail's place. Gray grinned with victory, his hand formed into the Fairy Tail sign.

Signalling all the other Fairy Tail members, that this was just the beginning... The beginning of an all out war between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, regardless of any reasons.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

_"What do you think you were doing?!"_

_"You are a DISGRACE! But I cannot afford to lose someone like you even if you DID brought us down." _

_"Natsu!" _

_"Fi-Fire! Fire is on my hands and...I can't feel anything?" _

_"WHAT THE HELL?!" _

Next Time on Hit List: Straight Through My Heart = Magical Chaos

* * *

******IMPORTANT NOTE:**** [PLEASE READ]**

** _So, after this I will put a bonus chapter which is connected after Gray's fight! Their is no fight scenes or anything that has to do with the Hit List but there are some scenes which includes your OTP! I don't know? Maybe some Gruvia? Some Jerza? or Some GaLe? So it will be 14.5! Not Chapter 15, okay? But the preview will be all about CHAPTER 15! I'll be posting 14.5 later! Yes, later but if I do not post it later. Internet has been shut off -_-_**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I know that this chapter is a failure! I'm so Sorry for that! I'm so Sorry! I'm no good when it comes to action scenes. That was a guilty confession XD I know that this chapter sucks and it wasn't what you were expecting but it would really help me out if you review what you think about it :D

_I thank the following:_

_+ KittyCat1036_

_+ Rin_

_+ Crazy-ErinXD_

_+ xXeverlasting promisesXx_

_+ XxFairyTailxX_

_+ Guest_

_+ Guest (1)_

_+ 15roses_

_+ Guest (2)_

_+ OrangeWithAfro_

_+ lucyglitter11_

_+ xXfoodXx_

_+ xXSaphirreBlueXx_

_+ EllieBloodStain_

_+ Bloodymarysis_

_+ Sakura4128_

_+ Tsuki_

_+ AngelXReaper_

_+ Psyka_

_+ Guest (3)_

_THANK YOU FOR EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL XD_

* * *

**_Okie, So like everything I would like to remind is in the Warning on the 1st Author's Note and on The Important Message after the Preview~_**

Until Next Time on Hit List: Straight Through My Heart


	15. 145

**Author's Note: **

Hey there, guys! This is the chapter I was talking about its more of a Bonus. I don't really know what happened to me to make a bonus chapter rather than the next chapter to my other stories but I feel rather ashamed.

Yes, I am ashamed. I'm ashamed because I updated on such a late time and it might even be later since school is coming up fast in our country. I'm really sorry just as long as my laptop doesn't get confiscated this school year. I will be able to update but if my laptop DOES gets confiscated

Bye, bye Yes, my Father is like that or should I say my parents. They confiscate all my gadgets! When I say all, I mean ALL! But I will do the best that I can in begging so that my laptop doesn't get confiscated. I mean believe it or not. I survived school without touching my cellphone (which is like going through hell) last school year.

So, I just want to say. That I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**He told me to wait, So I did.**

**I told him to stop loving me.**

**He never stopped**

* * *

Walking pass his teammates, Gray held his wounded arm and waved a hand gesturing the others' that he will be fine. Although, if he was to be honest. The pain was overwhelming, it was a mere cut but it stung everytime he would try to move his arm or even at the least touch it.

Rushing to the infirmary he was met by the sight of a pink-haired woman, her onyx eyes glaring at him as he sat on one of the stools. Gray tried moving his wounded arm to give the woman a hint as to why he was in the infirmary.

"Tch. Their taking this thing to seriously." Porlyusica said as she brought examined his arm.

"You think?" Gray said with a tinge of sarcasm as he eyed the door.

"Don't use that tone with me, human. You should be thankful I'm taking my time mending your wound. Although, it could be much worse if you hadn't rushed to the infirmary right away." The woman said as she took out bandages and a few bottles.

"Why? Did the dagger have something on it? Like something dangerous?"

"Nothing life threatening but if you hadn't brought it in earlier you wouldn't be able to move your arm for 2 weeks. Now, wash your arm on the sink or do I have to do it for you?" She demanded with a stern voice as she pointed the sink.

Doing as the woman said, Gray washed his wound holding in the pain as the cold water rushed out of the sink. It was numbing his whole arm that it hurts. This was the first time he began to doubt the head medical nurse of the Academy but nevertheless headed back to his stool.

"Okay, listen. You are not allowed to move this for the rest of the day or tomorrow. If this gets hit, again. You won't be able to move it for tomorrow and the half of the day on the following day. You understand? Good. Now, rest here. I'll go and report this to Makarov and go eat my lunch if that is alright with you." The woman said as she finished bandaging Gray's wounds.

Gray watched silently as the old woman made her way out of the room. Heaving a sigh, he made his way to the infirmary's bed. Laying down silently on the bed he stared at the ceiling intensely before a knock was heard outside the infirmary's door.

"Come in." Gray said loud enough for the person outside the door to hear.

"Gray-sama." A soft voice called out immediately snapping him out of his trance.

Sitting back, He saw the blue-haired maiden at the door, her blue eyes staring at the floor as her hands was behind her.

"Juvia, what are you doing here?" Gray asked curiously as he looked for any hint of why she was in the infirmary.

"Juvia just wanted to see how Gray-sama is doing." Juvia said as she squirmed at her position while staring anywhere but Gray.

"Oh, you didn't have to though….." Gray said as he eyed the nervous girl.

"The-then does Gray-sama want Juvia to leave? Juvia means…..Juvia doesn't want to disturb Gray-sama's rest." She said softly as she reached for the door knob.

"N-no! I…I mean, y-you don't have to…Y-you can stay if you want." Gray said as he looked away from the shocked girl.

"Does Gray-sama mean that?! Ju-Juvia is so happy!" Juvia said as she ran to Gray's side, quickly sitting down at the stool beside Gray's bed.

"H-hey! No need to get excited!" Gray said as he tried to pry the bluenette who was hugging his arm, that wasn't wounded.

"Juvia was so happy that Gray-sama is alright! When Juvia saw Rufus-san take the dagger out, Juvia was so restless! Juvia couldn't stop thinking whether the wound was severe or not! Gray-sama, was so awesome at the match! Everyone thought Gray-sama was going to lose in the Academic match but Juvia knows best! Juvia is so happy you won Gray-sama." Juvia said, her hands clasped together as she looked at Gray with a smile.

Gray sat there, dumbfounded at what the bluenette said. For a moment, he didn't mind the bluenette's constant talking and her antics of speaking. For a moment, he allowed it. He didn't really mind since he also felt the same.

Someday, someday. Maybe, Gray would finally tell the bluenette his feelings. Maybe someday he can make Juvia's dream of becoming his come true.

Some-

"Graayy-saaamaa~! Is Gray-sama listening to Juvia?"

"I always am, Juvia." Gray responded with a grin as he stared at the bluenette's red face.

Who knows? Maybe it wouldn't be someday….maybe it was earlier than they all expected.

* * *

**Sometimes the best things are mostly to happen **

**In the most surprising moment.**

* * *

_**- Fairy Tail's Library –**_

"Oi, Shrimp! What the hell are we doing in this hell hole?!" A guy with black hair and red eyes whined as a girl with blue hair and brown eyes dragged him through the rows of books.

"Shut Up, Gajeel! I don't know what we're doing here either! The only thing that I know is that Master needs to talk to you!" Levy said as she glared at Gajeel who muttered something inaudibly.

"Fine, Shrimp. You made your point. Now, let go of my hand your taking too much time with it." Gajeel said with a smirk as he saw the girl's face turn bright red.

"Shu-shut Up! Who would want to hold your hand anyway?!" Levy said with an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, I have a couple of women in my mind." Gajeel said teasingly as he eyed the girl who huffed.

"Yeah! Obaba-sama, Master Bob, Sugar Boy, and…and…..Rats!" Levy said as she turned on her heel and walked away from Gajeel.

"H-hey! Where are you going and why the Hell did you paired me up with geezers and a gay?!" Gajeel said as he tried to catch up from the bluenette who was still fuming with anger.

Levy ignored the male's outburst and pouted. Staring at the ceiling, she sighed. Why is it that she needed to be stuck with such an idiot? It was a disaster! Gajeel was a student who used to belong to Phantom Academy. He always picks fights with fairy Academy and now…here he is with her…..in the library….alone.

The bluenette's face turned red at the thought and shook her head of the rather naughty thought as she walked towards a shelf of books, hitting her head repeatedly on the wood.

He's selfish. He doesn't have any manners. He doesn't have any ounce of self-respect or space. He was the exact opposite of what she wanted in a guy! So, why? Why did she have to choose him?

Why? Yeah, a question that plagued her mind at night. Why did her choose him? There were a lot of decent guys who was better than him, so why pick the opposite? Perhaps, her heart is rebelling against her? Maybe, but she would be lying if she said that she didn't liked it.

A shriek escaped the bluenette's mouth as someone lifted her off the floor by the back of her shirt. Looking back at her captor she was met by red angry eyes. Glaring at him with the same intensity she growled slightly before trying to pry the arm of her.

"Tch. Feisty little shrimp. Hey, don't walk away so carelessly! Do you even know how hard it is to find someone as small as you here in a row of tall books?" Gajeel said with an irritated tone as she glared at the girl.

"I know that I'm small! You don't have to rub it in! You Stupid, stupid Gajeel!" Levy said as she trashed and kept on squirming to get away from Gajeel's grasp.

But the next words she heard made her freeze in shock as she heard the male's words.

"So don't you dare leave casually like that…..Don't ever make me lose sight of you again, you got that Shrimp?" Gajeel said confidently and sternly with a grin as he let go of Levy's shirt.

Levy stared at his back as he started walking in front of her.

"Stupid Gajeel you're not my boyfriend." Levy muttered as she ran to surpass Gajeel who only stood there unmoving.

Gajeel smirked and his eyes' filled with determination.

"Not yet, Shrimp. Not yet."

* * *

**Author's Note : **

Yeah, It's only a Gajeel x Levy and Gray x Juvia! I already gave Jellal and Erza some fluff scene at some of the previous chapters so, I wanted to put some GruVia and GaLe action in this one ;)

Like I said, this chapter would not include the votes nor the thanks for those who review. I'm all going to thank you in the next chapter though. Don't worry.


End file.
